Treading Water
by psychic koala
Summary: A clumsy, inexperienced young mage is sent out into the world on what should have been a simple journey. She'd rather just read a book than deal with a paladin, a ranger, and a horde of undead, but life doesn't always turn out the way you plan...
1. Chapter 1

__

So is this where I tell everybody I don't own nwn2? I think it's obvious, people… But no, I don't own it. If I did, there'd be way more romantic content in the game, believe me.

Alright, about the story- this will be mainly a Bishop romance, but I like Casavir too, so there will some of him as well. I hope I've gotten both of their personalities down. If not, please let me know so I can improve.

This story has been floating around in my head for a while, and I finally decided, "Hey, what the heck, I'll write a story tonight!" That's pretty much what happened… My writing experience doesn't go far beyond a creative writing class I took earlier this year, so hopefully it's not too bad. Compliments and constructive criticism are both craved, dear sweet people reading this, so feel free to leave any thoughts or suggestions in a review. Okay, now that that's out of the way…here we go!

Chapter 1

"_Please_ tell me it's not much farther, Brin!"

"It's not much farther," I replied automatically, without turning to face Neeshka. My voice was calm, mild, but to be honest I was nearly as anxious to return to The Flagon as she was. We'd been traveling through orc-infested mountains for nearly two weeks, and I for one couldn't wait to collapse in the nice, comfy bed my Uncle Duncan had provided for me.

I had entered a beautiful fantasy where nothing but me, that bed, and a large piece of honeycomb existed in the entire world, when our newest member's voice broke into the daydream.

"I believe Neverwinter is no more than a few hours' walk from here, Neeshka," Casavir said politely, and I glanced back at him with an approving look. He and the tiefling weren't exactly best buds, and they tended to walk at opposite ends of our little group, but they had both made an effort to act civilly throughout the journey. "We should reach it by supper."

"Oh, great!" she sounded relieved. "I'd give anything for a real bed and a hot meal right now!"

"And a mug or two o' Duncan's finest!" Khelgar joined in the conversation, his beard bobbing up and down with every step. "Though his finest ain't exactly…er, the _finest_."

Grobnar, who had been walking almost at my side and humming happily, also had something to say. "Oh, and not to mention some lively music to lighten the mood! Why, I could even serenade you all when you retire to bed!"

"Eh, no music at night, gnome."

"Yeah," I didn't have to turn around to see Neeshka's grin, "It tends to give Khelgar _terrible_ nightmares."

Casavir chuckled at that. It was the closest sound to laughter I'd heard him make, and I couldn't help but think that it was…well, a surprisingly pleasant sound. He should laugh more often.

They continued with banter and good-natured ribbing, and I re-entered my bed-and-honeycomb fantasy. I had just nestled in to the fluffy, imaginary pillows, and was about to stick my tongue out and taste that first sweet drop when-

"My lady?"

My head snapped up from its near-dozing position, swiveled to face the paladin beside me, and… and I remembered why I shouldn't daydream while walking. My foot hit a rather large rock, Casavir's face spun wildly for a moment, and then I was facedown on the rocky path.

"My lady! Are you-"

"Fine, great, never better!" I hopped up, brushing dirt from my robes and avoiding his concerned gaze. "I did that on purpose, actually." Oh yeah, _right_, like he's gonna believe I threw myself on the ground for the fun of it. I need to learn to lie better.

After a quick scan to make sure I was uninjured, his lips twitched in amusement. "Did you?"

I continued walking, looking straight ahead and trying to control my rapidly heating face. "Yes. Yes I did."

He chuckled lightly again and I shot him an abashed look. "You sort of caught me in the middle of a daydream. Not a good thing to do while walking, I know."

"Perhaps, but the fault is partially mine."

I peered up at him, squinting against the sunlight and mentally wishing that I was taller. Or that he was shorter. "Eh?

He glanced down, black hair stark against the fluffy white cloud that, from my angle, framed his head. "I startled you. Forgive me."

"Oh, no problem. I'm jumpy all the time, it's not your fault."

"She ain't jokin', lad," Khelgar said from behind us. "She 'bout nearly roasted me beard off, first time I woke her up."

I wasn't exactly a morning person. "Yeah…um, I'm still very, very sorry about that."

"Heh," he waved a hand and grinned, "Ain't no problem, lass. Me beard's intact, an' that's all an honest dwarf can ask for."

Neeshka rolled her eyes. "I can think of a few more things you might want to ask for, stumpy. A few inches, for one thing."

"Hey! I'm a perfectly fine height!"

"For a barrel-headed dwarf, maybe."

I tuned them out and looked back at Casavir. "Was there something you wanted to ask me, Sir?"

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "'Sir?' There is no need for such formalities, my lady."

"Oh. Sorry." I furrowed my brow in thought. "A priest in my home village told me that paladins should always be addressed with the highest regard, though."

"You needn't apologize. And yes, paladins are usually addressed respectfully, but we are comrades, and such formalities are now unnecessary." I nodded in understanding and he asked, "Who was this priest, if I may ask?"

"Brother Merring, a cleric of Lathander. He was the only priest in West Harbor."

"West Harbor? I have heard of that Mere village, but I did not know you originated there."

"Oh, yeah. I grew up there, and only left it recently, in fact." I perked up at the chance to talk about West Harbor- I missed it's safety and simplicity, and talking about it distracted me from my weariness.

"You left it, you say? Why?"

I launched into the tale, more than willing to tell him about the Harvest Fair, the attack, the shard, and everything that had happened since then.

Before I knew it, Neverwinter's gates were looming on the path ahead, and I could practically _feel _those fluffy white pillows…

* * *

"This is my Uncle Duncan's inn, the Sunken Flagon," I explained to Casavir and Grobnar as we approached the establishment. It was all I could do not to sprint ahead and dive through the door.

"It looks simply marvelous!" Grobnar beamed happily, fingering his lute.

"Yeah, it's a great place," I said fondly. It wasn't so much the inn itself I loved, but the welcoming arms of my uncle. And the fact that, while in the Sunken Flagon, I didn't have to worry about what might try to eat me in my sleep or how much of a sunburn I would get the next day.

We reached the door and were practically overwhelmed by the cacophony of drunken laughter and yelling coming from inside. I felt a tinge of unease, opened the door, and stopped short; it was _packed_. Not a single table was devoid of customers, most of them drunk or almost-drunk dockworkers.

The laughter had been cause by Qara, who seemed to have dumped a brimming mug over the head of a too-friendly man. The laughter at his expense was soon replaced by angry, impatient cries for food or drink, and Qara stomped back into the kitchen.

Duncan, looking particularly frazzled, was pouring drinks at lightening speed, and Sal was rapidly handing meals to the angry patrons. I weaved through the crowd, my companions behind me, and approached the bar.

"Hey, Uncle D!"

"Who in the Nine- oh, lass!" He turned and gave me a tired, but nonetheless bright, grin. "Welcome back, girl! How was- in a minute, damn you!" he snapped at a man who was teetering unsteadily on his bar stool. Duncan turned back to me and wiped some sweat from his brow. "You'll have to tell me about your trip later, Brin. I'm a bit busy here."

"I can see that," I glanced around, feeling a stab of sympathy for him, and offered hesitantly, "Do you need me to help with anything?"

"No no, you don't need to-" he was cut off by Qara. It appeared that she had been fondled by another man and, instead of taking it in a stride like most other serving girls tended to do, she was in the process of threatening to set him on fire. Duncan barked at the girl to get back to work, and I gave a resigned sigh; he obviously needed help, and the only decent thing to do was… well, help him.

"I don't mind, really." That wasn't exactly true- okay, it was a blatant lie- but he seemed relieved that I was offering.

"Well, if you really don't mind. Maybe the demon girl could lend a hand, too…"

Neeshka's tail drooped, but she didn't offer much complaint and we both set about bringing the patrons their orders.

It was tiring and messy work, but it was still better than fighting orcs. It didn't last too long, either- barely fifteen busy minutes had passed before almost everyone had been served.

I was returning a dirty plate to Sal when a large, sweaty hand grabbed my wrist. I glanced down at one of the local dockworkers, drunk out of his mind and swaying unsteadily in his seat.

"Do you need something?" I asked politely, preparing for the worst.

"Yeah, I wan'… wan'… I wan' shome cake…"

My lips twitched in both amusement and relief. Having relatively boyish figure, and being covered with dirt from the road, I hadn't received nearly as many lecherous grabs or suggestions as poor Neeshka. The few I had received had been unpleasant and embarrassing, though, and I was fed up with them. "I don't think we have any cake," I told the man complacently, gently disentangling my arm, "But how about something to drink instead? Coffee, maybe?"

He blinked at me and nodded heavily, nearly falling off his stool. I lifted his empty mug and headed for Sal, but paused after barely a few steps. The back of my neck prickled uncomfortably, and I glanced around the room.

My eyes landed on a table near the crackling fireplace, which was only occupied by one man. He was leaning back in his chair, boots propped rudely up on the table, and he was looking at me. He seemed… not quite angry, but close enough to put me on edge. Maybe he was just waiting for a drink or something- a lot of Duncan's customers tended to get irritable when they weren't served right away.

I handed Sal the plates, got the man his promised ale, and headed for the stranger's table. He was still watching me, his yellowish eyes cold, and I felt a bit nervous as I approached.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" My voice sounded meek, even to me, and I cleared it awkwardly.

His eyes left my face and traveled slowly down the length of my body. I shifted uncomfortably, wondering what in the hells he was looking at, and he brought his gaze back up to meet mine. The man's mouth curved up into a smirk and he said scornfully, "If I wanted a wench, I'd go to the local brothel."

My mouth dropped open and I felt a stab of tired anger. Who the hells did he think he was? "Fine!" I snapped, "Say hi to your mother while you're there!"

I whirled and stomped off, feeling my face redden with both anger and humiliation. Hearing a drunk tell you how much he wanted to bed you was one thing- hearing how much he _didn't_ want to was much different. And much worse.

I sighed, straightening my shoulders and lifting my chin obstinately. His opinion wasn't important, I reminded myself, he was just some chauvinist drunk. I resolved to forget the whole thing, then grabbed a tray from behind the bar and began piling dirty dishes onto it. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kalyane-** Thank you so much for your review! Although I have to give credit to Domi Sotto's 'Bishop Romance' mod for Brin's line at the end. Anyways, I hope you do enjoy the rest of the story, and thanks again for reviewing!_

Chapter 2

"So this huge golem's coming at them from once direction, waving its arms and bellowing like you wouldn't believe, and then Khelgar comes charging in through the door, and the Githyanki was so terrified of them that he just fainted dead away!"

Duncan laughed aloud, Khelgar and Neeshka joining him. Even Casavir, who sat nursing a steaming cup of tea, smiled faintly.

I was sitting on the bar, animatedly retelling the previous week's adventures. The bar was almost deserted, save for a few half-dozing customers, and we were enjoying this rare chance to relax over dinner.

"Ha! I can nigh see it, lass!" My uncle chuckled and ran a head through his unruly hair. "So, what else's been happening?"

I took a sip of coffee and shrugged. "Well, we finally got permission to enter Blacklake."

"Hey, that's great! All your hard work's finally paying off, eh?"

"I guess."

Neeshka, also sitting on the bar, rolled her eyes. "You'd think they could come up with _another_ way to pay us. Like with _gold_."

I wouldn't disagree with that. Serving Neverwinter and helping clear its streets was all well and good, but my coin purse was depressingly light. "I'll say. I barely have enough money to buy a new hair band." To illustrate, I loosed my hair from its messy ponytail and held the blood-darkened scrunchie up for all to see. "This thing is disgusting."

Neeshka eyed it with a grimace. "No kidding. You could cut your hair short, then you wouldn't need one."

"I know, but I sort of like my hair long," I fingered an unwashed, dark brown strand as I spoke. "My dad… well, my foster father, told me that my mom had really long hair."

Duncan nodded, a fond tone entering his normally rough voice "Aye, she did. Long and dark, a lot like yours. Eyes like yours, too- big an' greener than fresh grass."

I shot him a smile, though I couldn't quite repress a stab of sadness. Talking about my mom always reminded me that I'd never had the chance to meet her. "Yeah. Ever since Daeghun told me about her when I was ten I've wanted to grow out my hair." I shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. "It's silly, I know."

"Oh, I think it's sweet!"

"Indeed, there is no shame or folly in emulating loved ones."

I smiled at both the paladin and tiefling, the embarrassment instantly dismissed by their words..

Duncan cleared his throat loudly in the ensuing silence. "Ah… can I get anyone more drinks?"

"Aye, I'll take another mug."

"No thanks, Uncle D. I think I'll go to bed, actually." I hopped off the bar and stretched. "We'll leave for Blacklake first thing tomorrow morning, everyone, so be ready to go after breakfast. 'Night."

I climbed the stairs to a chorus of 'goodnights' and heard Casavir say that he would also retire. I reached the top step, yawning, and was unpleasantly startled by a bloodcurdling snarl.

My foot hit the top step and I staggered forwards, landing on my hands and knees in the hallway. Another snarl ripped through the near-silence, and with rising dread I raised my gaze. Not three feet in front of me was a huge wolf, every strand of its dark grey fur on end. It's lips were pulled back, revealing huge white fangs made even more intimidating by the predatory yellow eyes above them.

"Oh…" I whimpered softly, wondering how in the hells a wolf had gotten into the inn, and how in the hells I was going to get to my room in one piece "N-nice doggie…"

Daeghun had taught me only a little about dealing with wild animals, and I frantically tried to remember everything he had told me. "I'm not going to hurt you," I continued in a near-whisper, trying to keep my voice steady and without any trace of fear.

It seemed to work; the animal relaxed slightly and took a step forwards, sniffing at me. "No, I won't hurt you, I'm just-"

There was the sound of a heavy, booted step on the stairs behind me, and the wolf bristled again. "My lady? What are- oh!"

Casavir's confusion turned to alarm, and I heard his sword leave its sheath as he whispered, "Do not move, my lady."

I went cold as the wolf took another step forwards, now close enough to touch. And close enough to rip my throat out if Casavir attacked or I tried to cast a spell. "Don't move, Cas," I whispered desperately, wanting very much to keep my throat intact.

The man obeyed me, apparently realizing that if he antagonized the animal I was a goner. I took a deep breath and slowly raised my hand, palm-up, offering my wrist to the creature's nose. I'd seen Daeghun do this a thousand times, and hopefully it would work for me. It tensed, eyeing me warily, then lowered its head to sniff at my wrist. I let him sniff me, murmuring soothing nonsense words, and couldn't help but feel a small thrill of excitement. I generally liked animals, and even though the wolf was terrifying and might potentially eat me I couldn't help but feel a bit awed by it.

He continued sniffing me, hackles going down after a minute or so. I relaxed a bit- if it was hungry, it would have attacked by now. If it felt threatened…well, then I had to convince it I wasn't a threat.

I slowly extended my fingers, brushing them lightly against its neck. The wolf didn't snarl or snap, didn't make any aggressive move, and I grew bolder. I lightly stroked his neck, feeling the muscles ripple beneath its rough fur, then slid my hand up and rubbed its ear. The tiny thrill of excitement turned into a wave of delight- I was petting a wild, deadly predator, and it was accepting my touch.

Casavir's voice broke the spell. "My lady, I do not think that is wise…" his voice sounded a bit strangled.

His voice made the wolf bristle again, but a few soothing rubs calmed him a bit. "I don't think he'll hurt me," I said more calmly as I raised my other hand, scratching the top of his furry head. "Maybe he belongs to someone in the inn."

Casavir gave a slight 'mm' sound, and I could tell he wasn't convinced the animal wouldn't hurt me. I wasn't completely convinced either, but I was willing to risk it. I glanced back at the paladin, not bothering to hide my excitement, and tried to offer a reassuring smile. He looked wary, tense, but his grip on the sword had loosened.

I resumed stroking the wolf's head and rubbing his ears. His aggressive stance had completely relaxed, and the cold golden eyes had even dropped half-closed in response to my touch. After another minute or so he padded forwards, licked my mouth, then turned and trotted down the hallway.

Casavir's sword slid back into its sheath and after a moment I rose, the happy grin still plastered broadly on my face. I turned to face him, aware that I probably looked at least a little ridiculous, and shrugged.

"Well, that was weird. Fun, though."

"Indeed," his voice was deep, eyes trained on where the wolf had disappeared around a corner. "Perhaps you were right, and he belongs to one of Duncan's patrons."

"Probably." I yawned again, my weariness returning, and said lightly, "I guess it doesn't really matter, though. I'm off to bed, goodnight."

"Sleep well, my lady."

I disappeared into my room and heard Casavir continuing down the hallway. I yawned again and grabbed a hairbrush, then sat in front of the small mirror above my desk.

I couldn't help but grimace at my reflection; my face was smeared in several places with dirt, my hair was hanging in limp, scraggly tangles, and my eyes had a dull, zombie-ish look to them. I sighed and started brushing, though I knew it wouldn't do much good: what I really needed was a long, steaming bath.

Maybe Blacklake could wait until lunch, and I could take my much-needed bath after breakfast. Ah, that sounded nice. Yes, that's what I would do. The others would enjoy a relaxing morning, too.

I continued brushing and gave my reflected face a scowl. It was a mystery how I stayed at the back of the group, casting spells and avoiding most of the bloodshed, yet I always ended up covered in blood and grime. Casavir on the other hand spent most fights in the center of the mayhem, but he always seemed to look fresh and clean. Maybe it was just a paladin thing.

I sighed, giving up on the tangle, and set the brush down. I'd worry about it after my morning bath, I decided. I grabbed a spell book I'd purchased from Sand and flopped onto my bed. The book had become my most prized possession- the spells I knew were minor, mostly just cantrips and basic spells meant to make the kids in West Harbor giggle and clap excitedly. I knew only a few offensive spells, and because of that I wasn't much good in battle.

During the fight with Logram Eyegouger, I had run out of useful spells. I'd stood there like an idiot, watching my friends fight, then pulled out a dagger and fought hand-to-hand. Unfortunately, my hand combat skills made me more of a liability than an asset. I was clumsy on a regular basis, so the intricate footwork and speed required in a fight were beyond me.

I'd failed my friends in that fight- they had relied on my magic to back them up, and I hadn't come through. Since then I'd decided to study the spell book for at least half an hour every night, if not more.

I didn't mind studying it. Back in West Harbor, Tarmas had only been willing to part with various unneeded scrolls, so my curiosity about spell casting had been unsatisfied. Now, with this giant leather tome just brimming with spells, I had more than enough to keep myself occupied.

I yawned again, nestled myself deeper into the soft blankets, and opened my book.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kalyane- **Thanks again for reviewing (and I noticed that other authors sometimes thanked their reviewers at the beginnings of the chapters, and I thought it seemed like a nice thing to do). Your English grammer was fine, by the way, no need to apologize._

Chapter 3

"Shh, stop," I whispered hoarsely as we neared Shandra's farm. Casavir had suggested that we approach quietly and with caution, so as not to alert any Githyanki of our presence.

I motioned Casavir, Khelgar, and Neeshka in for a group huddle. The 'huddles' weren't really necessary, but they made me feel a little more like a leader. "Okay," I continued quietly, "It looks pretty quiet, so maybe we beat the Githyanki here. But just in case, I want Neeshka to sneak up a ways and-"

"It is her, the one Zeeaire wants! Capture her!"

"Nevermind," I muttered, and took off sprinting towards the raspy voice. We reached the clearing around the farm to see Shandra Jerro running for dear life towards her house, a group of Githyanki not far behind her.

She reached the house, ducked inside, and her pursuers turned to face us. Their leader spoke, his voice grating on my nerves. "Things have turned out well for us, my brothers. The girl and the _kalach-cha_ are both within our grasp. You three, retrieve the girl. The rest of you, attack!"

They didn't need to be told twice. The group charged at us, weapons drawn, and I began a spell to slow them down. Above my chanting I could hear Khelgar mutter, "Ye'd think they wouldn't be so happy to see us, seein' as how we keep killin' 'em…"

The fight was brief, mostly because my spell worked wonders at making the Githyanki's movements sluggish. I felt a glow a pride, but quickly dismissed it and told everyone to find Shandra.

The Githyanki inside her house were dispatched within minutes, and Neeshka managed to pick the lock on Shandra's bedroom.

The moment we opened the door, she lunged at me with a kitchen knife. Luckily for my head she stopped short and cried out, "_You_! What are _you_ doing here?!"

"We're here to rescue you. The Githyanki want-"

"Brin, look! They're setting fire to the house!" Neeshka grabbed my arm and pointed to several telltale clouds of smoke coming from behind us.

Shandra's shoulders slumped. "My…my _house_," she said pitifully. "First my barn, now my house…"

I gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, really I am. But come one, we have to get out of here before the fire spreads.

She followed numbly, blue eyes wide, as we exited the burning building. More Githyanki were waiting outside, but a few more minutes of fighting brought them down. When the final one fell, I turned to the blonde woman a short ways away.

She was watching the fire plaintively, tears brimming in her eyes. I approached, expecting her to cry or mourn, but instead she rounded on me furiously.

"What in the Nine Hells is going on?! What are those things?! And why did they burn my house?!"

Casavir replied before I could. "Please Shandra, you must trust us." She seemed to relax a bit, and I wondered if he was…projecting his paladin aura, or something. Whatever it was, it seemed to work. "We will explain everything, but right now it is not safe. We must leave this place."

"Leave? But…but this is my home! I can't just _leave_!"

"You're not safe here, Shandra," I said, trying to sound comforting. "More of those Githyanki will come, and they want to capture you."

"But _why_?"

Well, at least she seemed more open to the idea. "I'll explain everything, I promise, but we need to leave before more show up."

She hesitated for nearly a minute, looking from me to Casavir to her burning house. Finally her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Al…alright. Where are we going?"

* * *

I was torn between screaming or sobbing. Shandra didn't know anything about Ammon Jerro's Haven, and I was no closer to finishing this whole damned quest. She had gone to bed a while ago, and I was now curled up on the sofa by the fireplace and staring morosely into its flames.

Maybe I could just dump the shards. Through them in the river or bury them or something. I held one up and glared at it. The first time I'd held the shard, I had thought it was pretty. Now, in the flickering firelight, I thought it was the ugliest piece of crap I'd ever laid eyes on.

Would it burn? I looked from the shard to the fire, then back to the shard, debating. It probably would. Then again, it could explode or something. It was magical, so there was no telling what would happen if I threw the damned thing into the fire.

I sighed, shoved it back into my pack, and buried my head in my hands. I missed West Harbor. It was calm, and simple, and not full of angry green men who wanted to kill me. I'd go back, I decided. As soon as possible, I'd go back there, even if it was only for a day or two.

"My lady?" I looked up wearily. Casavir's expression was as gentle as his voice. He sat beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder. That was unlike him- he usually only touched me, or anyone for that matter, when healing was required. He even seemed to try and _avoid_ touching me, sometimes. "Do not lose heart, my lady."

I sighed, which he took as an indication that I was indeed losing heart. "The Archives may have more information on Ammon Jerro, if we search them. And there are likely more people in the city knew him, or knew of him. We will find out more."

"I know. It just…I don't know, it just seems like…" I trailed off, feeling oddly tongue-tied and he gave my shoulder a light, encouraging squeeze. "Like it's one thing after another, you know?"

He nodded, and I continued, "I mean, I was supposed to come to Neverwinter and see my uncle, and I thought that would be it. Now I'm a soldier for the watch and there's dozens of people trying to kill me. _Green_ people, no less."

"Life often happens that way- quick, unexpected, and demanding. But you have shown admirable perseverance and strength of will throughout these past few weeks."

I blinked. "…thank you?"

He tilted his head to one side, blue eyes flickering in the firelight. "You sound confused, my lady."

I felt an embarrassed smile tugging at my mouth. "Honestly, I've felt like an impatient brat these past few weeks." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "I mean, take you and Khelgar, for instance. You're both so…er, hardy."

He arched an eyebrow, lips twitching. "'Hardy,' my lady?"

Amusement at my expense. How un-paladinly. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Cas, you're a hardy guy," I thumped him on the arm, grinning, and he chuckled. "What I meant was…well, you're _used _to this. Traveling, sleeping on rocks or mud, fighting all the time… Up until about a month ago, my biggest concern in life was what I would make for dinner."

"I see."

"So the past few weeks have felt sort of grueling, to me. Honestly, all I've wanted to do recently is curl up in bed with a book. And this whole 'leader' thing…" I waved a hand through the air. "Pfft, I've never led anything in my life."

"You may be…inexperienced, true, but you have done an admirable job of it."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're a paladin. And 'cause Duncan'll kick you out if you insult me." That last part was a joke. Mostly.

Casavir chuckled again. He seemed to be doing that more often. "I have little doubt of that, my lady. He seems quite taken with you."

He rose and tilted my chin up gently. "But I spoke the truth, my lady. You are an honorable and admirable leader. You command both the respect and friendship of your followers."

I muttered a thanks, blushing yet again, and watched him go to the stairs. He reached the base when a thought struck me and I turned to lean over the back of the couch and call, "Wait, Casavir!"

He turned, one hand on the railing. "My lady?"

"_You_ don't want to be the leader, do you?"

He smiled again and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my lady."

He continued up the stairs, but not before I tried again. "I'll let you pick where we go next! And you won't ever have to cook!"

He didn't answer, but I could've sworn I heard him laugh again as he disappeared up the staircase. That wienie.

I blew another sigh and turned to ask Duncan for a drink. He wasn't there. Sal wasn't either. I glanced around, puzzled- the entire room was empty. I must have lost track of time while I was thinking of ways to get rid of the shard. I rose, stretched, and headed for the staircase, intent on getting a decent night's sleep.

I was halfway to the stairs when a hollow 'clunk' came from behind. I whirled, ready to either cast a spell or scream my head off, and my eyes landed on a figure sitting in the shadows close to the fireplace. It was the man from before, the one who had insulted me. The sound had been his tankard hitting the tabletop. The fingers of one hand were playing around its foamy rim, and his other hand was draped comfortably across the back of the chair beside him. And he was staring at me.

I shivered lightly. Had he been sitting there the whole time, in the shadows? How had I not noticed him? I shook those thoughts away, deciding once again that it didn't matter, and turned to go to bed.

Call me paranoid, but I swear I could feel his eyes following me every step of the way.

* * *

"Alarm! Alarm! The Flagon is under attack! Everyone get out of bed and grab a weapon!"

My first thought upon hearing those words was, 'Nooo…'

My second was, 'Oh crap, there's people trying to kill us again and I'm not dressed.'

I scrambled out of bed, trying to orient my myself. Once my head stopped spinning and I had wiped the sleep out of my eyes, I stumbled to the door and out into the hallway. My attire wasn't great, but I seriously doubted that whoever was attacking would care.

Neeshka joined me in the hallway, wearing a thin, curve-hugging nightgown. She looked as I disheveled as I felt, her hair askew and her gown rumpled.

She blinked at me, I shrugged, and we simultaneously took off running towards the common room.

Githyanki were everywhere, but so were my friends, so it was a pretty even match. I launched into spell casting as Neeshka dived for one of the green-skinned men. My first spell, a heavy gust of wind, buffeted a group in the corner and knocked several on their backs.

I was sent a jolt of electricity into the supine group, earning cries of pain and anger. Nesshka was on them, then, and they were too stunned to defend themselves from her daggers.

I scanned the room for Duncan, wondering if he was safe, when something dark whizzed past my ear and landed with a 'thunk' behind me. I whirled, dagger out, only to stare into the putrid green face of a Githyanki, an arrow imbedded in his throat. He fell with a gurgle, blood spraying everywhere, and I turned to look for my savior.

My eyes landed on the same man from earlier, who was firing arrows from behind the bar counter with remarkable speed. I blinked at him, unable to keep from frowning. What, he insults me and acts all creepy, then saves me? What the hell?

My thoughts were cut short by a feminine scream from upstairs. Without thinking I turned and charged up the steps, praying I wouldn't trip. A young woman, younger perhaps than me, was running down the hallway, her eyes wide with terror. Two more Githyanki were behind her, swords drawn and evil grins on their ugly faces.

I started casting, hit the first with a magical arrow, and…the woman tripped, flew forwards, and landed with a cry on the floor. My breath caught and I ran forwards, dagger out. I didn't have time for a spell, but if I could reach her in time…

There was a metallic banging sound, and the Githyanki lurched forwards with a howl. Sal, his hands clenched around the handle of a frying pan, gave the creature another sound 'whack' over the head.

He had bought me enough time to reach them, and I finished the creature with a quick slash. After making sure the girl was alright, I ran back downstairs and into the common room.

To my surprise, the fighting was over. Everyone was wiping sweat from their brows or wiping their weapons, everyone except for…

Duncan burst in behind me, panting heavily. "Sh-shandra's gone!" He gasped, sweat trickling down his forehead. "They must've taken her with them!"

I had the urge to throw a temper tantrum, but managed to suppress it with a loud groan. "Dammit! How did they even get in here?!"

"Does that matter?" a snide voice from near the bar, one that made me tense instinctively, joined our conversation. "You'd best hurry if you want to get her back."

"We don't know where they went, though!" Neeshka said, approaching me and chewing her lower lip in concern.

I was about to respond, but the archer cut me off. "Look, this one has a sprig of Duskwood in his boot." He was rifling through a dead Giths clothes, probably looking for gold. "That means they came from beyond the Luskan border, and that's probably where they'll be returning to." Okay, so apparently he wasn't just some random drunk. I still didn't like him, though.

"Luskan?" Duncan looked like he'd had an epiphany. "That's _your_ territory, Bishop!"

"Yes," the man continued, giving me a scornful look. I bristled again. "But it's not my problem. I'm not heading into Luskan territory for some farm girl, and certainly not with any kin of yours, Duncan."

I stepped forwards, thoroughly annoyed at his attitude. "If you can track them, then we need you with us. We can pay-"

He interrupted me. Again. "Is your whole family deaf, Duncan? Like I said, _not my problem_."

Duncan placed a hand on my shoulder and said, his voice suddenly threatening, "You'll help them, Bishop, whether you like it or not."

The man- Bishop, apparently- looked almost murderous as he snarled, "And what makes you think-"

Something tangible passed between the two men, and there was a frigid silence as they stared at each other. I gave Duncan a confused look, wondering why the tension between them had risen to an almost frightening level.

When Bishop spoke next, his voice was low and dripping with malice. "Calling it due, Duncan? Are you sure?"

His grip on my shoulder tightened a bit. "A woman's _life_ is at stake, Bishop. If that's what it takes to get you to do the right thing, then so be it."

"Fine. It'll be worth it to be rid of you- and for such a small price, too. You're a fool, Duncan." He sneered at my uncle and turned to me. "All right girl, grab your weapons and get ready to go. We're bound for the Luskan border, so follow my lead and don't try to be clever. If the Luskans catch us, they'll use us for target practice."

"Okay. Casavir, Khelgar, Neeshka, and... Qara, all of you get ready to go. Elanee and Grobnar, I want you two to stay here and help Duncan, and take care of anyone who might be hurt."

They all obeyed without complaint, moving to get dressed and get their things. Casavir brushed past me, wearing nothing but a pair of loose trousers, and I felt my lips make an involuntary little 'o' shape as he climbed the stairs, muscles rippling with every movement.

I shook my head, reminding myself that there were more important things to do than watch a shirtless paladin, when Duncan gently took my arm and steered me towards the bar. Bishop had disappeared, probably to get ready, and the room was now deserted.

"Be careful of Bishop, lass. He owes me, so he should help you without much of a problem, but..."

I raised my eyebrow- I had enough _enemies_ to worry about, and the last thing I needed was a homicidal _companion_. "But...?"

"Just...keep an eye on him. His loyalty will last about as long as your gold will."

That wasn't exactly comforting. "How does he know Luskan territory so well?"

"He's a smuggler, a damn good one. Like I said, he'll get the job done, but don't let him out of your sight."

"Why does he owe you?"

A shadow passed over Duncan's face. "I...helped him out of a bind, a while back. It's a long story, and it's not important."

I was smart enough to know that there was more, but Duncan seemed adamant about avoiding the issue. "Okay..." I said hesitantly. "Are you sure this is-"

Bishop came down the stairs, interrupting us. "Hurry up and get ready, girl. The longer we wait, the less likely we are to find your farm girl." He smirked. "_Alive_, that is."

I looked from him to Duncan, frowning with concern. Finally I decided to just accept the situation, and get this over with as soon as possible, and I moved to go upstairs. Neeshka passed me in the hallway, leathers on and a pack slung over her shoulder. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay," I told her, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Wait down in the common room, I'll be down in a second."

"Alright," she continued down the hallway, but paused once she reached the stairs. "Um, Brin?"

I stopped, my door half-open. "Hm?"

"...Why are you wearing boxers?"

I blushed- I'd been hoping no one would notice them. "Oh, uh...see, my friend got them for his birthday, and he thought they were too girly, so he gave them to me. They're comfortable, so I sleep in them."

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay..."

My blush deepened, spreading uncomfortably down my neck. "...Yeah. They really are comfortable."

"If you say so," she grinned impishly and headed downstairs.

I packed quickly, shoving only what was necessary into my bag, and hurried downstairs. Everyone else was already waiting, Bishop leaning against the bar and scowling. "Okay," I said, once again put in the official 'leader' position. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kalyane-** I'm glad you're enjoying their relationship so far. I want it to be sort of a friendship/romance between them, so I'm glad you approve of it!_

_**Evailia-** Thanks for your kind review! I always thought the game had so much potential for humor, since it has such great characters. I'm trying to make it more funny than serious, and I'm pleased that you're enjoying it!_

Chapter 4

My opinion of Bishop went from bad to worse. We'd been running since we'd left the inn, only stopping occasionally for him to examine the trail. It was past midday, and despite the crisp autumn weather we were all exhausted and panting. Khelgar and Casavir were both tired, but they seemed to be holding up better than everyone else. Everyone except Bishop, that is- he seemed just fine and dandy, whereas I was barely able to keep upright.

I was exhausted, but sheer determination to keep up with the ranger and save Shandra gave me the strength to keep going. Besides, stopping would give everyone a chance to talk to each other, and that was the _last_ thing I wanted. Khelgar and Neeshka were both tired, thus irritable, and something told me that Bishop and Casavir wouldn't exactly get along. Although, a small part of me sort of wanted to see Cas take a swing at the cocky jerk…

Qara was also doubtless in a bad mood, though she'd been awfully quiet for the past hour or so. Almost unusually so…

I glanced back to see if she was alright. She was at the end of the group, too busy gasping and sweating to complain. I noticed that her face was a pasty white shade, and her eyes had a slightly glazed look to them. She looked like she was going to faint.

"Bishop, stop!" I called up to the man, some distance ahead. He glanced back, the usual scowl on his face, and I panted, "We need to take a break."

He jogged back, still scowling. "Fine, but make it quick."

I slumped against a tree and pulled out my waterskin, drained the last drops, and turned once again to the ranger. "Is there a stream or something around here where I can refill this?"

He didn't look at me, but at least he bothered to answer, "Not for two miles, no."

I groaned mentally and wondered if Sand's book had any 'create water' spells in it.

"Mine still has some, my lady. Here," Casavir held his out to me, wiping sweat from his brow.

It is a mystery to me how a man in full plate mail can run for hours on end and still smell better than me. He wasn't sweating as hard, either. I wanted his water like you wouldn't _believe_, but the manners Daeghun had ingrained into my childhood self made me feel guilty about accepting it.

"I'll be fine, Cas, but thanks." My lying skills definitely weren't improving- I was still panting a bit, and my voice was dry and raspy with the need for water. "Qara might need it more than I do."

Saying that nearly killed me, since I don't even _like_ Qara, but she still looked ready to pass out, so he just gave a grim nod and moved to offer her his flask. I tried not to whimper as she drained it.

Neeshka was staring pitifully at her flask- apparently it too was empty. "Okay," I said aloud, looking around at my panting little group, "I think we should go a bit slower, at least until we reach that stream." I shot Bishop a glare. "You know, at a _human_ pace."

He sneered at me. "Sure, but don't come crying to me if that wench of yours is dead when we reach her."

I was too tired to argue, but luckily Casavir had the energy to retort, "Our wellbeing is crucial, ranger. We will be of no use to Shandra if we find her while too exhausted to stand."

Yeah, you tell him, Cas. I felt like clapping, but all I could manage was a nod.

"Yeah?" Bishop gave the paladin a snide grin. "All right, you can tell her that when we find her. Provided she's alive and conscious, that is."

Casavir's jaw tightened, but he did not reply. I sighed, realizing Bishop had a point, and straightened. "Enough of this, we should get moving."

We set off again at an easier pace, the crisp air working to cool us down, and I found my eyes resting on Bishop.

He was a short ways ahead of us, striding easily and without a sound. His bow

was slung across his back, and a sword and dagger were sheathed at his belt. I remembered Duncan's warning to keep an eye on him, and bit my lip. Bishop had the look of a predator about him, something eerily similar to that of the wolf I had encountered just two nights ago. Maybe he just needed to be 'pet,' like the wolf…

I had to stifle a giggle at the thought- I somehow doubted Bishop would become all soft and fuzzy if I rubbed his ears, but, hey, it was worth a shot. It wouldn't hurt to know a little about him, anyways, since he'd be traveling with us.

I jogged up beside him, smiling in what I hoped was an open and inviting way. He glared at me. Okay, so 'open and inviting' wasn't what he wanted. Maybe if I acted as angry as he was? 'Birds of a feather', and all… I pasted a scowl similar to his on my face and glared at the ground, like he'd been doing.

He glared at me again and snarled, "What the hells are you doing?"

Okay, that hadn't worked either. "Uh…" Somehow I didn't think that answering with, 'I'm trying to open you up and see what's inside' would improve his mood, so I said, "How do you know Duncan?"

He snorted. "You're not paying me to have a conversation, ladyship, now fall back in line."

I blinked. There had been a slight, but undeniable, mocking undertone to his voice when he'd called me 'ladyship.' What, he was too good to use my name? 'Brin' was a great name, way better than 'Bishop.' What kind of a name was that, anyway? It was a chess piece, that's what it was, or a position in a temple, not a _name_. "Well, what if I paid you? Then would you talk to me?"

He snorted again. Maybe he had a cold. "There's no amount of gold that can by _my_ thoughts."

"How about twenty gold?" And a cold remedy?

He gave me a long, appraising look, and finally conceded, "All right, girl. But you aren't getting much for that amount."

My name wasn't a bad word in 'ugly jerk' language, was it? He seemed to avoid using it. And I hardly think that being nearly twenty qualifies me for the title of 'girl.' I decided not to mention that, though, since doing so might make him clam up. He had agreed to talk to me, after all.

"Okay," I started slowly, wondering what to ask him, "Well…how do you know Luskan territory so well?"

Wonders about, he answered without looking like he wanted to kill me. "Not a big fan of those low-justice loving murderers. The whole city's like a big thieves' guild, crushed under the Hosstower mages." He shot me a sidelong glance. "If you know what's good for you, you tend to avoid their patrols at an early age. And then, if you're good, you keep doing it until your luck runs out."

The way he said that made me shudder to think of what might happen if your luck _did_ run out, but I decided not to press the issue. "Okay," I tried to think of something better to ask about. Likes, dislikes, favorite color, stuff like that. "So what do you do when you aren't escorting people through a forest? Or drinking in my uncle's inn?"

He smirked and glanced at me again, longer this time. When he spoke next his voice was different, lower, and he drawled, "Well, now, that's a rather _intimate_ question."

I narrowed my eyes and he continued harshly, once again scowling, "What, you think a little gold and honeyed words is going to soften me up, show you my tender side?" Crap, he was onto me. "Well, think again. I'll need more on _both_ side of the fence to do that."

Maybe if I threw some cold medicine in, he'd take the deal. Hm, probably shouldn't say that out loud. "Look, just answer the question, okay? What do you do when you aren't escorting people?"

"Shooting them with arrows mostly, or tracking them down so someone else can kill them." That didn't exactly surprise me. He smirked again, "That a good enough answer for you? I'm only half serious, but that's all a pinch of gold'll buy you."

"Of course it is…" I muttered under my breath with a sigh. We continued in uncomfortable silence for a minute, until I spoke up again, "Duncan mentioned you were a smuggler."

Bishop didn't look at me, but there was a bitter taste to his words as he answered, "Oh he _did_, did he? I'll have to have a little _talk_ with Duncan."

I paused midstep, then continued with one fist clenched. Being a rude, arrogant jerk was one thing, but threatening my uncle was another. "And tell your uncle that the next time he opens his trap, I'm going to close it for him." I scowled fiercely as he grumbled, "Worthless drunk."

"Just what is your problem with him, anyway?" I snapped, finally losing my patience. "So you owe him, so what? What's he got over you, anyway?"

I wondered for a moment if that had been a mistake, but he simply stopped and gave me a cocky sneer. "That's none of your business, ladyship." He nodded to the side. "And your stream's over there."

* * *

"We'll make camp here," Bishop's voice cut through the near-silence of the forest. "It's too dark to follow the trail without risking losing it."

He had stopped a short ways ahead, in a relatively flat clearing, and we filed tiredly in behind him. I yawned, rubbed my eyes, and wasn't even surprised when my left boot caught in a raised root. I yelped a bit and landed on my face, my pride bruised.

Casavir was instantly at my side. "Are you hurt, my lady?" his voice was laced with concern.

"Mmph," I replied eloquently against the grass. I lifted one hand, giving him a thumbs up, and muttered, "It's all good. You guys go ahead, I'll just sleep right here…"

I heard the sounds of pack and bedrolls being dropped as the paladin pulled me chivalrously to my feet. "Fine, fine, have it your way," I sighed. "Mm, it's my turn to cook, isn't it?" Normally I didn't mind cooking, even enjoyed it, but right now I was likely to fall asleep in the meal.

Casavir saved me. "Actually, I believe Khelgar packed that dried lamb we bought yesterday. "

"Aye, lad, it's all here. Cooked an' ready to go."

I smiled dreamily. "Congratulations. You just became my new favorite person."

"Hey!" Neeshka pretended to be offended. "What about me?"

"Nah," the prospect of food was putting me in a better mood. "The rest of ya'll suck." I winked at Neeshka, who rolled her eyes.

"Hah! Take that, fiendling!"

"Oh, would you two stow it for once!" Qara's exhaustion had put her in a worse mood than usual. Khelgar and Neeshka gave her identical grimances, and I burst out laughing.

The sorceress swiveled her glare to me, and I hastily cleared my throat. "So, ah, who… who wants to get firewood?"

There was a long silence. Casavir finally sighed and rose. "I will, I suppose. Save me some lamb, would you?"

"Yeah, no problem," I promised as he set out. Khelgar dished us each equal portions and we began to munch the dry, stringy meat in silence. It was tough, and rather bland, but I was so hungry I couldn't have cared less.

I remembered some bags of dried fruit and nuts Duncan had given me, and grabbed my pack. "Here, Duncan gave me this yesterday, before we ran off to Shandra's farm. I haven't eaten any yet, so there's plenty here…"

"Ooh," Neeshka eyed the bad of fruit with interest, tail waving back and forth. "That actually looks really good."

"Here," I tossed her the bag, then set the other few packages out in the middle of our impromptu little circle. I ate my meal slowly, savoring each bite as the pangs of hunger in my stomach slowly ebbed. The fruit was tangy and sweet, and the nuts, mostly almonds, added a pleasant flavor to the lamb. Casavir returned before I had finished, and with Qara's help we lit a small fire.

We ate in silence. I finished first and pulled out my spellbook, determined to study it despite my weariness. Upon opening it a thought struck me, and I said out loud, "Hey, Qara?"

"Huh?"

I took a deep breath. This was going to be an odd question, but the idea had been nagging at me for the past few days. "Um…you're a sorceress, right?"

She blinked at me.

"Right, okay, so… do you know any spells that involve…er, shaving your legs?"

Neeshka started giggling, and Casavir gave a slight cough. I blushed, but continued, "Well, we don't always have time to, and it's _so_ uncomfortable, and I was just wondering…"

"Careful, ladyship," Bishop's lazy drawl replied before Qara could. "Your paladin's head might explode if he thinks about your legs much more."

Casavir stiffened beside me. "Excuse me?" he said tightly. I found myself silently echoing the question.

Bishop arched an eyebrow at him. "You heard me, holy man."

Casavir started to respond angrily, but I placed a hand on the paladin's forearm to calm him. "So, Qara, do you know of any spells like that?" I asked loudly. Casavir relaxed and continued eating, thankfully.

"I don't think any spellcasters would waste their time on a spell like _that_," the sorceress said scornfully. "It seems like a waste of power."

"Right. I guess that makes sense." I sighed mournfully. It seemed I was destined to suffer in between baths.

Neeshka entered the conversation, chin in her hand. "Actually, that _would_ be really useful, now that you mention it. Maybe Elanee would know of something."

I shot her a thankful smile. "Yeah, good idea. I'll ask her when we get back."

Khelgar finished, stood, and stretched. "Ye want me for the first watch, lass?"

Oops, I had forgotten to plan this out. "Oh...actually, I'll take it." I was going to be up for a while studying my book anyway, so I figured I might as well take the first watch. "You can take second, though. Casavir can have the third, and Neeshka the fourth." Qara, being more tired and unused to traveling than the rest of us, would need more rest. And there was no way I was trusting Bishop on watch.

"Alright then. Sleep tight, an' all." He took off his armor, crawled into his bedroll, and was snoring within seconds. Qara followed suit, then Neeshka, and finally Casavir. I bid them all a tired goodnight, flipping through my book, when I realized that Bishop was gone. I felt a rise of panic but quickly quelled it- he was probably just relieving himself, or something. I hoped.

I returned to the book, absently nibbling on some almonds. After a few minutes of searching, I found a spell that looked like it might help me. It was straightforward, a simple spell to summon water, and after about fifteen minutes of studying I felt confident enough to try it.

I pulled out my water skin, focused intently on it, and began chanting. It worked- the flask became almost half-full. I gave a triumphant grin and decided to try again and completely fill the flask. I reached the last syllable when a twig snapped not three feet behind me, and my focus was disrupted.

Instead of a few teaspoons of water, a veritable tub of it came pouring from thin air. It landed on my head, as if I had _aimed_ it at myself, and within seconds I was thoroughly drenched. I scrambled to my feet, shivering, and staggered closer to the fire. Winter was still a ways away, but the temperature had dropped harshly at sundown and I was now freezing.

I shivered by the fire and heard a low, rusty chuckle from near my book. I turned to look at Bishop, who was leaning against a tree and grinning at me. I noticed vaguely that, while the ranger's laughter was almost pleasant, the cruel tilt to his grin gave his whole demeanor an unpleasant cast. "I didn't startle you, did I?"

I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. "J-j-jerk." Not my greatest insult, but it was all I could manage at the moment.

Bishop chuckled again and pushed off the tree, moving soundlessly to his bedroll. "Little girls like you should really be more careful, out in the woods at night." He positively _leered_ at me, and my next shudder wasn't caused by the cold. "You never know what might creep up on you."

My teeth were chattering too hard to reply, so he just chuckled at me again and slid into his bedroll. I glared, but he rolled over to face away from me, so it was useless. I sighed and started rubbing my arms, moving as close to the fire as possible.

I'd tried to give Bishop a chance earlier, but it seemed he was determined to be difficult. Who did he think he was, anyway, creeping up on me like that? And being a cocky jerk all day, besides. Well, two could play at this game, and I would just have to show him that _I_ was the leader, here.

Still, as I sat shivering by the fire, I couldn't help but think that, if this was a game, then he was winning.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kaana Moonshadow- **I'm glad I managed to catch your interest! And I always thought that the protagonist should be somewhat inexperienced, since he or she grew up in a remote swamp village, so I'm glad you approve of that. I also absolutely love Karnwyr, so I can promise you that I'll be writing plenty of scenes involving him!_

_**Ellistriel- **Thanks for the review! Yes, I've been trying very hard to keep both men in character- hopefully I'll be able to keep it up (even though a tiny part of me wants to make Bishop all sweet and cuddly...). And I'm glad you like Brin so far- one of my goals in this story is to show how she grows in power and competence. Don't worry about your English, by the way, it was fine!_

_**The Daring Hat Trick-** First of all, cool name! Second, _thank you_ for the comment on my proof-reading skills. Reading through my work and checking for errors is a pain, but it's worth it to know that you and other readers appreciate the effort. And I'm glad that you approve of Brin so far- I don't want her to be an angsty or over-similar to the other characters created on this site (and I don't mean that as an insult to any other writers, I just wanted her to be somewhat unique). And thanks for the tip about including the other characters, and establishing a concrete relationship between Brin and Shandra. I'll keep those in mind and try to work on both issues as I continue writing._

_**Kalyane-** I'm glad you like the idea of a friendship/romance involving Casavir. He is a truly wonderful and selfless character, though I'm afraid he might get a bit heartbroken later on. And the mod I played, called 'Romantic Companions for the OC,' was WONDERFUL. It added depth and romance to many other characters, not just Bishop and Casavir. It was what inspired this story, and I highly recomend it to any fans of the game. If you do a search for it on google, you should find it without much trouble. And the downloading instructions are very clear on the site, so you shouldn't have any trouble if you ever decide to play it. (It was the first thing I'd ever downloaded, but the authors gave very specific and easy-to-follow instruction.)_

Chapter 5

"Get _up_, Brin! Come on, we're about to make breakfast!"

"Mmm..."

"Come _ooon_!"

"Can't, sleeping."

"I'm gonna kick you, I swear."

"No, you're not."

She freakin' kicked me.

I groaned but forced my eyelids open, blinking into the post-dawn light. Neeshka was bending over me, foot poised for another light, albeit disconcerting, kick. I groaned again and rolled over, propping myself up on my elbows. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up."

"Thank goodness. We thought you'd died in your sleep, or something."

"That's always nice to hear," I muttered, wiping sleep out of my eyes.

"Neeshka, how long ago did Bishop leave?" Casavir's deep voice managed to wake me up quite a bit with that question.

Bishop had left? That...wasn't good, considering he was the only one who knew where we were, or how to find Shandra.

"Oh, about half an hour or so ago. He had his bow, I think he went hunting."

I relaxed- he wasn't going to abandon us out here. Not yet, at least.

"I see," Casavir rumbled, voice heavy with sleep. "If you'll all excuse me, I need to...ah..." he left without a word, and it wasn't hard to guess what he was going to do.

"Hey, fiendling, your turn to wake firehair up."

"Aw, but what if she kills me?"

"We'll give ye a lovely funeral, don't worry."

Neeshka grumbled but approached Qara and gingerly nudged her with a boot. I understood her trepidation- I had only woken Qara up once, but it had been the single most terrifying experience of my life.

"Um...Qara? Hello?"

Khelgar chuckled, probably expecting either a cat fight or an explosion.

"...Qara? Good, um, morning..."

Qara growled and swatted away Neeshka's boot, rolling to face me. Her eyes opened blearily, narrowed...and then she sat bolt upright and cried, "Whoa! Brin, watch it!"

Everyone turned to me, identical looks of fear crossing their faces, and I froze. Okay, so apparently there was something terrifying behind me, as there often was. Khelgar slowly pulled out his axe and whispered, "Don't move an inch, lass," and Neeshka made a little 'eep!' noise.

Naturally, when there's something awful behind you and you're trapped in a tangle of blankets, the only sensible thing to do is turn around and see what's about to kill you. I therefore ignored my dwarven friend and turned very slowly, coming face to face with... a _wolf_. A very _familiar_ wolf.

He was practically on top of me, looking especially huge from my prone position, and staring at Khelgar with his wolfy yellow eyes. "Khelgar, wait," I called quietly, holding out one hand to stay my dwarven friend. The dwarf obeyed, though he licked his lips nervously. "I...I know this wolf. Sort of."

I held my hand up as I had done before, palm-up, and the wolf turned to stare at me. Instead of sniffing my wrist he bumped his head against my hand and gave a little whine. I relaxed and started scratching his ears, smiling in relief. "See? He remembers me."

"Huh," Khelgar scratched his beard and put the axe away. "How 'bout that, eh?"

Neeshka approached slowly, then knelt down a few feet away. "What d'you mean, 'you know him?' How?"

"I ran into him in the Sunken Flagon," I explained, rubbing more vigorously. The wolf seemed to enjoy that and moved to stand directly on top of me, lowering his nose and licking my mouth again. "Yes, hello, cutie," I said, grinning at him.

"In the inn? That's weird... what was he doing in there?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I thought maybe he belonged to someone who was staying there."

"Hm." Neeshka straightened abruptly, her eyes lighting up. "Hey, I once heard that rangers sometimes keep animals as companions. Like Elanee and her badger, y'know? Maybe he's Bishop's!"

I frowned at that. It made sense, but I really hoped the wolf didn't belong to that creep. "Maybe. I hope not, though- I like him a lot better than Bishop." I cradled the wolf's face in my hands affectionately, completely unafraid of it by now. "Yes, 'cause you're so much sweeter, yes you are, yes you are!" He wagged his fluffy tail and started licking me again. Neeshka snickered.

"My lady!" Casavir had returned and was standing at the edge of the clearing, hand on his sword hilt. "What are... Is that the same animal as before?"

Qara spoke up as she was pulling her robes on, "Wait, how does _he_ know about this?" I might have imagined it, but I thought I heard a faint, sly tone to her voice.

"He was there when I first found him," I told Qara, then turned to placate the paladin. "And he seems nice enough, Cas, I don't think he'll hurt anyone."

"Don't count on it, ladyship," Bishop broke in as he entered the clearing, carrying several dead rabbits. "He's killed more people than you've known in your entire life, I'll bet."

Casavir stiffened at that, and he approached me. "Then you definitely should keep away from it."

Bishop scowled at him. "Oh, relax, would you? He won't hurt your precious leader unless I _tell_ him to." Somehow, that wasn't exactly comforting.

"All the more reason for her to avoid the creature." Casavir shot the ranger a dark look.

"I don't mind, Cas," I piped up. "Besides, I doubt Bishop's gonna sic him on me in front of everybody, right?"

He gave me another smirk. "Smart girl."

Casavir shook his head and came closer, presumably to pull either me or the wolf away. "Nevertheless, you-"

The animal jerked away from my touch and turned to the paladin with an angry snarl, his fangs bared. Casavir paused and Bishop laughed again.

"I wouldn't do that, paladin. If he decides to kill you...well, _I'm_ not going to stop him."

Casavir glared at the ranger but didn't move, so I did the first thing I could think of- I sat up and wrapped my arms around the wolf's neck, buried my face in his thick fur, and planted a kiss between his ears. He didn't rip my face off, thankfully, so I kissed him again and cooed, "Don't do that, sweetie, he's not gonna hurt you. Are you, Cas?"

He sighed, but decided to humor me, and backed off. "I... no, my lady, do as you will. Just," he gave the wolf a worried frown, "Be careful. Please."

"Mm," I kissed the wolf again and he relaxed, lowering his fur and his lips, "I will." I resumed scratching his ears and turned to Bishop, who was skinning the rabbits. "Does he have a name?"

The ranger paused momentarily. "Yeah. Karnwyr." He resumed the skinning, movements deft and efficient.

"Oh, how cute," I grinned at Karnwyr, ignoring Bishop's incredulous scowl. "Hi, Karnwyr." He licked me again, and I giggled like a six year old.

Khelgar rolled his eyes, "Hells, lass, ye'd think ye never saw a mutt before!"

I blushed, but didn't stop rubbing the wolf's ears. "Sorry. I like animals, that's all."

Neeshka grinned and knelt beside me, reaching out to pat Karnwyr. He gave her a wary stare, but didn't snarl or snap as he had done with the paladin. "I think he's cute," she said happily, gently stroking his fur. "Even if his master leaves something to be desired."

The animal growled lightly at her. I couldn't help but wonder if it had understood what she'd said. Neeshka held her hands up, giggling, "Hey, sorry, I take it back!"

He stopped growling, and I burst out laughing. "Better watch it, Neesh."

She snickered and moved to pack her bedroll. I sighed, realizing it was time to start moving again, and with a final kiss climbed to my feet. By the time I had packed my bedroll and my book, and pulled my robe on, the rabbits were cooked and we sat down to eat again. Casavir had cooked them, and years of practice had made him an expert. They were good, tender and juicy, and with a pinch of some spice he carried in a pouch. We ate quickly, finished packing, and within minutes were on the road again.

Bishop's pace was less grueling this time- he'd sent Karnwyr ahead to find the Githyanki, and he'd learned that we had gained considerable ground on them yesterday.

We had traveled for several hours, and I had won four out of eight games of twenty questions against Neeshka, when Bishop stopped at the forest's edge. Once we reached him he spoke lowly, "Hold on, something isn't right."

I paused a step behind him and peered over his shoulder. Down a short, grassy slope not far ahead of us was a small village, deathly quiet.

"You're right," I agreed softly. "It's too quiet down there. Where are all the villagers?"

"Exactly. No animals, either."

Neeshka came up and whispered, "So what should we do?"

Bishop thought for a moment before answering, "I don't like this- it's almost like they _want_ us to keep up." He knelt next to a track, eyes scanning the village. "Let's move ahead, but slowly. And keep your weapons handy- I smell an ambush."

We moved ahead slowly, weapons out, and I wondered vaguely what an ambush smelled like. Days-old manure, if the smell of this place was any indication.

We reached the well nearly the center of the village when both Bishop and Karnwyr stopped. The wolf gave a snarl, hackles rising, and an instant later Githyanki burst from every direction.

"Stick close to the well!" I cried, and everyone fell back a bit. "Make a circle! Back to back!"

They obeyed, and within seconds we had formed a tight circle, with the well blocking off the Gith from one side. Then they were on us.

I cast the first spell I could think of, 'haste', but didn't pause to watch it take effect. A fireball, courtesy of Qara, roasted the largest group of Gith, evening out the odds. Bishop also managed to snipe a few before they reached us, then he pulled out his sword and dagger and leaped into the fray.

A burst of missiles shot from my hand, directing themselves to the nearest enemies. I could see Khelgar to my left, Bishop to my right, and Karnwyr ahead of me. The three were like individual whirlwinds, slashing and hacking with precision borne from years of practice. I could barely even make out their figures after the first few seconds- they disappeared in the mayhem of steel and blood. Qara was at my back, chanting. Casavir and Neeshka were also somewhere behind me (at least I hoped Neeshka was- she rarely made any noise when she was fighting).

I sent a jolt of electricity into the nearest Gith, watching with satisfaction as it arched into several more, then sent more missiles spraying out. A gith materialized in front of me, blade raised, but before I could pull out my dagger Karnwyr had clamped his jaws around the creature's throat.

Several furious seconds later, the last Gith fell, and I turned to survey my companions. Neeshka sported a few small nicks, nothing major, and aside from a slight gash on Khelgar's leg everyone seemed to be fine.

"Nice little ambush they planned here," Bishop approached, smirking. "Decent effort, sloppy execution. It might have even worked if I hadn't been here."

"What, were Stumpy and I invisible, or something?" Neeshka grumbled. I was surprised- she and Khelgar were usually fighting with, and not defending, each other. Although I was pretty sure that, deep down, she and the dwarf really liked each other.

"Ah, and I was wondering where the reinforcements were." Bishop sheathed his weapons and pulled out the longbow, nocking. "Come on, we're not done here yet!"

Casavir and Khelgar sprinted out to meet the group, Karnwyr and Neeshka at their heels. Two fireballs and a volley of arrows soared over their heads, wiping out the majority of the force. Then the dwarf and paladin reached them, and the fight was over in mere seconds.

"They left a large force in this village," Bishop wiped his blades as Casavir tended to Neeshka and Khelgar's wounds. "Which means it'll be easier for us when we catch them, as long as we find them before they go to ground."

"Right," I agreed, following his line of reasoning. "They left too many here, so now their forces are divided."

Bishop almost looked surprised. "Eh? Well now, aren't_ you_ a bright ray of hope." Apparently he hadn't realized that I was capable of rational thought.

Casavir looked irritated. I couldn't blame him. "She was just pointing out the realities of the situation, Bish-"

The ranger rounded on him, eyes narrowed. "I suggest you rein in that attitude of yours, paladin." He smirked in my direction. "What, you think our leader can't speak for herself?"

"It was not my intention to speak for her." Casavir also glanced in my direction, his expression both guilty and defensive.

"Yeah? Then don't- and maybe next time you'll sound convincing."

I hadn't accidentally cast an invisibility spell, had I? They didn't seem to realize I was standing only a few feet away. "Um... first of all, I'm _right here_." Bishop just kept on smirking, whereas Casavir at least had the decency to look abashed. "Second, we need to get going. Come o-"

"E-excuse me?" a timid voice came from behind me. I turned to see a wispy blonde woman, with huge blue eyes that were wide with fear. "Are you... are you hunting a woman? Shandra Jerro?"

"Yeah, did you see her?"

"Yes, I... I heard her screaming as those creatures carried her off, north of here. I know her, she used to pass through here every year. Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Alaine."

"North, you said? How long ago?"

"About an hour, I think. Please, you must hurry after them! She's in terrible danger, and-!"

"We will find her, rest assured," Casavir cut in smoothly. "And we will do everything in our power to rescue Shandra, you have our word."

The hopeful smile that had started to grow on her young face was crushed by Bishop. "We promise no such thing," he said gruffly. "In fact, she's probably already dead, no thanks to you villagers."

Tears instantly filled the young woman's eyes, and I felt a stab of pity for her. She reminded me of Amie, in a way. "We _will_ find her, Alaine, I swear." I shot Bishop a glare. "And don't mind him. It takes a dog to hunt dogs." Aha, that shut him up. He wasn't so full of himself now, was he?

Alaine nodded meekly in farewell, and we set off again. We didn't get far, though- we had barely reached the edge of the village when a young boy approached, head bowed.

"It's you," he said softly, looking me directly in the eyes. I gave a start- his eyes were strange, dilated, and seemed to look right through me. Creepy. "You're the one who's going to destroy Ember."

Qara took hold of my elbow. "This kid's got power, and a lot of it," she whispered, eyes wide. "He's practically _glowing_ with it."

"You must be mistaken," I told him gently. "I'm not going to hurt this place."

"…it's not you," he conceded after a moment of staring at me with his strange eyes. "The killer looks like you, but it's not you."

"What do you mean, the killer? Who would harm this place?" Casavir sounded grave. Well, more grave than usual.

The boy shook his head, messy hair shaking erratically. "I cannot say. But he will slaughter this place, and everyone within it." He bowed his head again. "Everyone except me."

I knelt in front of him, my brow furrowed. "Why just you?"

"You have something. It can save me. If I could look through your things…"

I wordlessly handed him my pack. He looked through it briefly, touching various objects but taking nothing. "It's not here…" he said sadly. "I thought for sure…" he tilted his head up again, looking at Bishop. "What about him?"

"What _about_ me?"

"There is something of yours…a knife, I think, in your boot. It can save me."

The ranger pulled a sheathed dagger out of his boot and frowned at it. "What, my skinning knife?"

"Yes," the boy nodded, eyes lighting up.

"I see," I said softly, then turned to the ranger. "Bishop, give…"

"I'm Marcus," the boy supplied.

"Right. Give Marcus your knife."

"No." He glared at me again. "Unless this knife's going in between his eyes, it's staying with me."

"Look, I'll pay you back for it. Ten times over, even. Just give it to him, please?"

He thought for a moment, eyeing me critically, before handing the dagger hilt-first to Marcus. "Fine. But I'm not forgetting how much you owe me, girl."

Marcus took the blade reverently and backed away, smiling wearily. "Thank you, sir. Goodbye…"

I rose once he had disappeared, frowning. "That was…"

"Creepy," Neeshka supplied.

"I'll say," Qara muttered.

Casavir looked especially concerned. "If that boy was speaking the truth, then the villagers here are in grave danger."

I bit my lower lip. "Maybe we should stick around, or someone should stay here…"

"Why bother?" Bishop looked annoyed, but that was hardly unusual. "They _deserve_ whatever's coming after they just sat in their homes while _we_ fought the Gith."

"They are not soldiers, Bishop, they are farmers, and they were caught unawares. I think their reluctance to fight can be forgiven." Hells, Cas and Bishop always had something to say to each other.

"You aren't _serious_, are you? The _villagers_ are the reason we got ambushed!"

"What happened isn't their fault," I broke in timidly.

Bishop scowled at me. "No? What about _your_ village, then? Duncan told me what happened there. What would've happened if you'd just sat in your homes while they attacked?"

Casavir responded before I could. "This is not West Harbor, and the circumstances are different. Fighting is not always an option, and a willingness to die is not a testament to what one believes."

"You keep telling yourself that. I heard a little bit about Old Owl Well, wonder what you were willing to die for _there_…"

The anger that darkened Casavir's face shocked me, and without thinking I stepped between the two men. "We don't have time for this, you guys!" I tried to sound commanding. Hopefully it worked. "Shandra's life is at stake- she needs us, and we're no good to her standing around arguing." I gave them each a firm glare and nodded ahead. "Now come on, let's get moving." I started walking without another word, hoping fervently that they would obey.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kalyane- **I'm glad I managed to renew your interest in fanfiction with my humble story! It's sort of a trial not to rush this, so far- the second I finish a chapter I want to post it, rather than spend time proof-reading and editing it... I'm glad you don't think Bishop (or Casavir, for that matter) is OoC- I love how he was portrayed in the game, and I'm trying very hard to keep him as he should be. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**The Daring Hat Trick- **I have to admit that I'm not a fan of Qara, but I'm trying not to play favorites. And yes, Brin and Karnwyr getting along is kind of a set up for later chapters- I always liked Karnwyr, and thought he had a lot of potential, so I intend to use him quite a bit in this story. I haven't played the OC in a while, but I think there was somehing mentioned about Marcus' 'aura' (not sure, though). And thanks for the tip about writing battle scenes- I've never eally written anything like a battle before, so I'm new to it, and hopefully I'll get used to it. And I've always thought Neeshka was a great character, so I'm pleased that I've managed to prevent her from becoming OoC. Thanks for the review!_

Chapter 6

Calling Zeeaire 'ugly' was an understatement. She was the single most repulsive Githyanki I had ever seen; her greenish skin was saggy with wrinkles, her eyes were practically hidden underneath the mass of drooping skin, and her lips were barely thick enough to hide the rows of spiky, uneven yellow teeth behind them. Hells, my self-esteem skyrocketed just from being in the same room as her.

She spent the better part of ten minutes rambling on about my crimes and how I was a stain on the Giths' proud history. I spent that time checking out Shandra's cage, figuring out the best way to hit as many Gith as possible with a fireball, and trying not to look at her putrid face.

When she finally wrapped up her speech, I cleared my throat impudently. "Okay, now that you're finally done with that bout of verbal diarrhea, what do you want with Shandra?" Ooh, the look on her face was _priceless._

She hissed in annoyance, and I heard a few chuckles from behind me. "We want the same thing you do, _kalach-cha_." What was it with people not using my name? 'Lass,' 'girl,' 'my lady,' and now 'kalach-cha' again. It was getting seriously annoying.

"Her mind contains the information necessary to reach Ammon Jerro's Haven. We will extract it from her." Shandra, bound and gagged tightly in her cage, made several vehement 'Mm-mmph' noises.

"I see," I said with feigned politeness. "So…what do I have to do to get her back from you?"

Zeeaire grinned- a truly hideous sight. "Once we have extracted the necessary information, we will dispose of the wretch's body. She will be of no use to us, or _you_."

Well that was unhelpful. "Look," I tried again, still polite- with any luck, we could avoid a fight. "Shandra doesn't know anything about the Haven, okay?" Zeeaire narrowed her eyes, and I continued, "She's of no worth to you, so you might as well just let her go."

"What you say may be true, _kalach-cha_, but we will find out the truth for ourselves, in time."

Okay, asking nicely hadn't worked. It was time to move on to threats, which I didn't mind at all. "Alright, lady, listen up- I've killed dozens of your minions, and I've barely even broken a sweat. I'm sick and tired of this whole mess, so unless you want me to shove something roughly the size of Elminster _and_ his hat up your bum, you'd better let my friend go _right now!_"

Neeshka giggled behind me and Bishop leaned in to mutter, "You'll have to pull it out of the paladin's, first."

His comment was so unexpected that I couldn't quite hold back a snicker at Casavir's expense. I managed it suppress it after a moment, however, and resumed glaring at the Gith woman.

She sneered at me. "You think your threats frighten me, human? You will die before your friend, but…" her tiny eyes narrowed with glee, "But not before I have retrieved the shards you carry."

She waved her arms dramatically, and with a flash of silver light the shards in my pack flew to her grasp. I started to call out in denial but a sudden, sharp pain in my chest cut me off.

I stumbled forward with a breathless gasp, my fingers scrabbling at my robes. Whatever Zeeaire was doing, it _hurt_. I clawed desperately at my chest, feeling hands on my shoulders and hearing my friends screaming at the Gith woman. My nails dug bloody tracts in my skin as I finally loosened my robes enough and stared downwards, panting, at the jagged white scar that ran between my breasts. It was glowing silver, and throbbing erratically with horrible pain, as if my heart was trying to leap from my chest.

Abruptly, mercifully, the pain stopped, and I heard Zeeaire hiss, "You have a piece _inside_ of you, human…" I raised my gaze to meet hers and scrambled fumblingly to my feet, my head clearing as Casavir murmured a healing spell. "But no matter," she continued harshly, tiny eyes glittering with malice, "I shall simply tear it from your corpse!"

She had barely finished speaking when an arrow sang past my ear and imbedded itself in a Gith's throat. Khelgar followed it, roaring, and launched himself bodily at a spell caster. Casavir ran out to my left, Karnwyr and Neeshka to my right, and I heard the tell-tale chanting from behind that foretold one of Qara's fireballs.

I shook my head, forcing it to clear, and grasped the sphere that Mephasm had given me. I threw it with all my might at Zeeaire's portal, watching with satisfaction as the magical energy crumbled around her.

She screamed in both fury and fear, then launched herself forwards. It might have been my imagination, but I could've sword that the wrinkles on her body grew thicker and more defined as she came forwards. Another arrow whizzed past me, hitting her in the stomach, and I began casting furiously.

When the battle was over, I stumbled forwards towards Zeeaire' prone form. She was gasping wetly, pierced by several arrows and bearing the scorch-marks of my magic, but alive.

"You…" she rasped, baring her spiky teeth at me, "You _fool_. We could have…worked together, but you…you did not… understand…"

I felt an uncomfortable, nervous prickling at the back of my neck. Hopefully it was just every-day foreboding, and not some grievous, unattended wound. "What do you mean?"

"We were never… never your enemies, human," her voice was hoarse, and I had to lean close to hear her. "You did not recognize the true enemy… the _King_…"

"King?!" Neeshka was beside me, tail lashing furiously. "What King?! No one said anything about a King!"

I waited for an answer, but the Gith woman gave a final, raspy chuckle and collapsed on the bloodstained stones. We stared at her in silence for a moment, the prickling growing more and more uncomfortable.

"What did she mean? What King?" I thought out loud, staring at the dead creature. The only kings I knew of were Lord Nasher and the fabled 'King of Shadows,' but surely she hadn't meant either of _them_…

"Who cares?" Bishop drew my gaze. "She would've said anything to get you to listen to her."

"Yeah," Qara agreed, though she didn't look convinced. "Maybe it was just a lie, to distract us."

"Maybe…" I conceded, but was cut off by an impatient 'Mmph!' from the side.

I jogged to Shandra's cage, Casavir at my heels, and hurriedly freed her from the ropes and gag. She stood shakily, groaning and rubbing at her chafed wrists.

"I am getting _so_ tired of this," she moaned, offering me a sheepish grin. "You have _got_ to let me save you sometime, so I can pay you back."

"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for you to repay _all_ of us on the way back to Neverwinter." I turned to face Bishop, who was leaning in the cage's doorway and leering at Shandra.

"You all _put_ me in danger," she returned indignantly, straightening as she glared at him. "I'm not paying you a single coin!"

"Well then, you can pay me another way," he smirked, and I felt myself bristling yet again at his tone. "My bedroll's a little cold at night- I'm thinking you can fix that."

Shandra shrank back a bit and I snapped, "Shut the hells up, Bishop! She doesn't owe you anything!"

He turned to me, still leering, and I found myself wishing the cage had two doors- he was conveniently blocking its only opening. "You're right, she doesn't." His grin widened. "But _you_ do."

My mouth dropped open at that, but luckily Casavir chose that moment to intervene. "I won't have you speaking to her that way, ranger," he snarled, pushing the smaller man out of the cage's opening.

"Oh, really? What a surprise," Bishop scowled at the paladin as he helped me and Shandra climb out. "How'd you like it if I left you here with nothing but your righteousness to keep you company, eh?"

Casavir's jaw tightened, but he reigned in any reply and began to heal Shandra's wounds.

My annoyance at Zeeaire and all the Gith was still strong, and it gave me the boldness to snap, "Quit acting so…so _pissy_, would you? A few rescued damsels isn't going to ruin your reputation of 'evilest bastard in Neverwinter.'" Okay, so it wasn't my best insult ever, but still.

Bishop didn't answer, just blinked at me, and I continued, "What? You look like the type to set those kinds of goals for yourself."

Ooh, he looked annoyed. I had finally gotten to him, it seemed. Although maybe that wasn't such a good thing…

The glint of annoyance I _know_ I'd seen vanished, and he replaced it with the usual smirk. "Glad to see you finally grew a backbone. You'll need it, here in Luskan."

"Maybe ye'd best shut yer mouth, ranger." Khelgar was, as always, ready to defend me. "Yer words are startin' to anger me."

"Would you all just _shut up_, already?" I looked at Qara, eyebrows rising in surprise. The sorceress's robe had been badly torn, practically ruined, and she had been scorched by an enemy spell caster's fireball. The skin of one arm and her neck was badly reddened, despite the healing potion she had downed, and she looked _mad_. "You all have been whining ever since we got into this damn cave, and I'm _so _sick of it! The ranger and paladin have been fighting non-stop, the tiefling keeps trying to rob me, and the dwarf has had gas ever since we got here!"

Khelgar opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Don't bother denying it, we all know it's you!"

He glanced warily in my direction, and I gave an impartial shrug. I'd made an effort not to complain, but… well, he smelled terrible.

"Now would you all just pipe down so we can _leave_, already?!" Maybe I should've made Qara the leader…

Casavir stepped back from Shandra, her wounds healed. The poor woman looked mildly bewildered. "Indeed, let us leave this place without further argument." He frowned at Bishop. "The sooner we are back in Neverwinter, and we have put this journey behind us, the better."

"Right," I nodded, giving the red-faced Khelgar a reassuring pat on the back. "Bishop, go scout ahead."

His eyes narrowed, but he just said, albeit snidely, "As m'lady commands." With a final leer in my direction, he disappeared into the cave's shadows.

I moved to follow him, unable to quell my satisfaction. I had annoyed him, at least- that was something. And he had followed my orders, for the most part. He hadn't looked too happy about it, though…

* * *

"Look, I don't mean to be such a pain, but do you mind if we stop?" Shandra had jogged up and was now walking beside me. "It's just, those _things_ tied my feet really tightly, and my ankles are killing me…"

I took in the pinched expression on her face and nodded, feeling ashamed of myself. We'd been keeping the same pace for several hours, and I hadn't considered the effect it would have on poor Shandra. Some leader I was. "Oh, of course. I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about how hard this trip might be on you. Everyone," I called out, stopping, "We'll camp here tonight, and continue on tomorrow."

"Ugh, _finally_," Qara huffed.

Shandra smiled gratefully and sank down on a fallen log. Casavir approached the blonde woman, eyeing her feet critically. "Those boots are ill-suited for travel, Shandra." He turned to me, brow creased with thought. "Perhaps we have an extra pair…?"

"Oh, yeah, I think I found some in the cave…" I started rummaging through my pack, found the boots, and handed them over.

"Thanks," she accepted them and pulled off her clunky, thick boots. "These are my work boots. They're good for mucking out stalls, but not much else."

"Just like their wearer," Bishop remarked, snide as ever. I sighed- he'd been relatively quiet after we'd left the cave, but he was now back to his cocky, rude self. Lucky us.

Shandra clenched her jaw tightly. "Yeah well, it's not like I _asked_ to get dragged into this whole mess!" she snapped defensively. "I was perfectly happy on my farm until those things showed up!"

"Ignore him, Shandra," I advised her gently, then turned to Bishop. "And you- shut up," my tone was significantly less gentle, but I turned away before I could see his reaction.

"Look, I can't imagine how confused you are by all this, but I'll try to explain everything I can."

She nodded, seemingly embarrassed by her outburst. I turned to face everyone else. "Okay, I think it's… Neeshka's turn to cook, right?" the tiefling nodded. "Great. Khelgar, you start building the fire. Qara, light the fire. Casavir, take care of refilling everyone's waterskins at the stream. Bishop, see if-"

"He's gone."

I started at the tiefling's voice, then turned to where Bishop had been standing. "Where'd he go?"

"Hunting, hopefully," she supplied, then set about taking out our rudimentary cooking supplies.

"Alright, then…" I nodded for them to go ahead and get ready to make camp. I still wasn't really comfortable with giving orders, but they all seemed to accept that I was the 'leader,' and generally didn't argue with me.

"Ok, Shandra," I sat beside her on the log. "I really don't think your farm is safe for you right now."

She put her face in her hands and sighed. "No…I guess not…"

"You're welcome to stay at my uncle's inn, or you could travel with us, if you want."

"Thanks." Her voice hoarse.

She looked like she was going to cry. I couldn't blame her. I hadn't had much experience with comforting people, since I'd grown up with Daeghun, but I gave it a shot- I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently, trying to look reassuring. "I promise I'll try to keep you safe, Shandra. You'll be safe if you travel with us, and I'm more than willing to take you along."

She glanced up at me, eyes wide, and nodded. "That's probably…the best thing."

"Right. And the safest." I hesitated for a moment, then said haltingly, "Look… I'm really, really sorry about everything that's happened. Your house, your barn, the Gith…I'm sorry about all of it. I feel responsible for everything, and I _swear_ I'll make it up to you however I can."

"That's very… decent… of you." She straightened with a sigh and offered me a little smile. I relaxed a bit. "I know you didn't mean for all of this to happen, Brin, and I really don't blame you."

"Thanks. That mean a lot to me."

We shared a friendly hug, and Neeshka called out, "Dinner's ready! Come and get it, before the dwarf eats it all!"

Shandra and I both rose. "I'm famished," she remarked, heading towards the tiefling. When I didn't immediately follow she turned quizzically. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute, yeah," I answered. "I just have to…you know…"

"Oh," she blushed, "Sorry, go ahead."

I stretched and headed into the woods, thinking over our conversation. She wasn't angry at me for everything that had happened, which was a relief. I hadn't lied when I'd offered to take her with us, but she would need training and practice if she decided to join our merry little band.

Ah, but I would worry about that once we reached Neverwinter. Right now, there was dinner waiting for me, and a nice warm fire with friends around it.

I stumbled through the woods, tripping more than once. The sun had just gone down, and the trees overhead blocked out any light. I finally found a relatively clear area, relieved myself, and had just started back to camp when a twig snapped behind me.

I didn't have time to react as a hand grabbed at my wrist and jerked me backwards. Actually, that's not completely true- I didn't have time for a spell, but I did manage to let out a girlish sqeak before a gloved hand clamped down over my mouth. I instantly twisted my body and jerked one elbow backwards, trying to hit my attacker in the gut.

The hand holding my wrist shifted, wrapping itself around my waist and pulling me back against a rock-hard chest. Something prickly scraped against my ear, and an all-too-familiar voice murmured, "Relax, ladyship, it's just me."

That was hardly a reason to relax. Actually, it was by far the worst reason to relax I had ever heard of. I did stop struggling, though, since fighting would probably only annoy him. "Smart girl," he chuckled lowly, stubbled scraping uncomfortably against my ear again. He needed to shave.

Bishop let me go and I turned to face him, squaring my shoulders indignantly. "Gee, you sure know how to get a girl's attention. What do you want?"

"It's simple, really," he glared down at me, and it was a struggle to keep looking him in the eye. "Quit ordering me around like the rest of your lackeys. I'm only here 'cause your uncle called in a favor, not 'cause I have nothing better to do than follow you around like a lost puppy."

I forced myself to return the glare. "You did what Duncan asked you to do. Just point me towards Neverwinter, and you can leave. I'll tell my uncle you repaid your debt."

He laughed harshly. It wasn't a nice sound. "What, you expect me to believe you'd tell him that?"

"Well… _yeah_. Why wouldn't I?"

Bishop didn't answer for a moment, just stared at me with his unnerving coppery eyes. They reminded me of Karnwyr's, in a way. Finally he smirked and drawled, "Oh, I'm _sure_ you'd come up with a reason not to. Besides," he moved forwards, and I instinctively backed away. I didn't get far, though- after barely two steps my back hit a tree. "Why, would I leave now, when you still owe me?"

I tensed up, clenching both fists, and growled, "I don't owe you. At all."

"Oh, but you do. That was _my_ knife you gave away, after all."

"Okay, fine. I said I'd pay you ten times over, right? So that's what, fifty gold? At the most?"

"Ah, but that knife was priceless. How do you repay someone for a _priceless_ possession, ladyship?" I didn't answer, and he continued, "And let's not forget that Gith in The Flagon who nearly took your head. I guess that's _two_ things you owe me for."

"You can have your share of the treasure," I stammered, trying to sound firm. Like a leader. "And mine, too, if that's what you want."

"Oh? And what if that's _not_ what I want?" He was just inches away now, and every instinct in my body screamed _danger _as I recalled what he had said to Shandra.

"Gold, Bishop," I looked him straight in the eye, my jaw set firmly. "That's all you're getting from me."

He held my gaze for what seemed like and eternity, but was probably just a few seconds. Finally he drew back and chuckled, "We'll see, ladyship," before melting soundlessly into the surrounding trees.

I leaned back against the tree and wrapped my arms around myself. Surely he had just been trying to throw me off guard- he hadn't actually been _serious_… had he? I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. He would receive gold, nothing more. And if he wanted more, then I would politely ask Qara to set him on fire.

I heard the sound of my name being called, and headed towards the voice. Well, not so much the voice as the sound of a man in full plate mail tromping through a pitch-black woods. I created a small magical candle and reached him a short distance from the camp.

"My lady," Casavir called when he saw me, and I couldn't help but feel touched at the relief on his face. "There you are! I had feared… are you all right?"

"Yeah, I…" I hesitated- telling him what had happened would most likely start another fight, and that was the last thing I needed. "I got lost."

Hells, six year old kids lied better than I did. He didn't buy it, I could tell, but he didn't press the issue. "Very well," he said slowly, giving me a quick scan to make sure I was alright. "Come, dinner is ready."

"Great, I'm starving."

We reached the camp a minute later. Everyone else except Bishop had eaten, and again I felt touched- the paladin had foregone his dinner to come and look for me.

But that's just how paladins are, I reminded myself quickly. He would have gone looking for anyone, not just me.

Neeshka jumped up as she saw me approaching. "_There_ you are! Are you okay?"

My eyes landed on Bishop, who paused in between bites. "I got lost," I told her, then quickly changed the subject. "Ooh, dinner looks _great_, Neesh."

She reddened with pride and handed me and Casavir our plates. "Heh, thanks."

"Like I said the other night, ladyship," Bishop, his dinner finished, leaned back against a tree and folded his arms, "You should _really_ be more careful out in the woods at night. Maybe take the paladin with you next time, so you don't get…lost."

He was smirking at me. Again. I narrowed my eyes and took a bite of rabbit. "Good idea, Bishop. And you can take Qara."

"Hey!"

I shrugged apologetically at her, then resumed shoving food into my mouth. Manners be damned, I was hungry.

"I hate to interrupt," Shandra said from the side, "But…well, where am I going to sleep?"

"Oh, I've actually thought about that. I figure if we spread out one of the bedrolls, and use another as a blanket, three of us can share and no one will have to sleep on the ground." Oh yeah, I was definitely getting used to this leader thing.

"Hey, that might work. We can use mine, it's pretty big."

I nodded at Neeshka. "Okay, then, and mine can be the blanket. We're all relatively small, we should fit."

Both girls seemed fine with the idea, and they got up to lay out the bedrolls. "My, my, three girls in one bed?" Bishop, of course, had to say something. "Careful there, ladyship- you wouldn't want to give the paladin any ideas."

"They are simply making the most of the situation, Bishop," Casavir said tiredly, not looking up from his meal.

"Is that what you holy men call it these days?"

"I hate to interrupt, but…" Neeshka was sitting on the make-shift bed, eyes sparkling. She turned to me, crooked a finger, and purred saucily, "Come here, you…"

Poor Casavir blanched, and the tiefling burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself and also laughed, and even Khelgar started to guffawed. Qara and Bishop glared at her, while Shandra gave nervous little chuckle.

"Heh… I, uh… I almost thought you were serious, there…"

The tiefling fell back onto her pillow, wiping away tears, and shook her head. "N-no," she gasped, "Just wanted to…f-freak him out…"

I clapped a hand over my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter for Casavir's sake, but the log we sat on was practically shaking with the force of my giggles.

He gave a tired sigh and rose, smiling faintly. "How… spontaneous of you, Neeshka."

It was gracious of him, despite his obvious discomfort, so I rose and forcibly cleared my throat. "Ahem… right, yes. So, who wants the first watch?"

That put an end to the fun- suddenly everyone was inspecting their nails or looking up at the sky. "…No volunteers? Fine- Khelgar, you're up."

He accepted with minimal grumbling, and the rest of us started getting ready to sleep. I read my book briefly, then crawled in to the makeshift bed Shandra, Neeshka and I were sharing.

I had just closed my eyes when the blonde woman next to me gave a startled 'eep!'

I cracked one eyelid as they started laughing. "Y-your feet!" Shandra gasped, scrambling towards my side of the bed. "They're f-freezing!"

"Sorry," the tiefling girl giggled, and I relaxed. I closed my eyes, yawned, and fell asleep to the comforting sound of their laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

_**icanseeuuu-** Thanks for the review! I'll try to give Qara more lines in the upcoming chapters, I promise._

_**Kalyane-** Oh yes, their dreams should be _very_ interesting... I'm glad you enjoyed the part with Bishop- I enjoyed writing it, and I felt it was very in-character for him._

_**Kaana Moonshadow- **Glad you approve of everyone's characterization so far, especially Bishop's. He always struck me as a 'I'm-not-happy-and-you're-gonna-hear-about-it' kind of guy, and I'm glad that came through in chapter 6. I feel a bit nervous about trailing away from the game's original dialogues, but I'll try to take your advice and add more of my own lines in. Thanks for the review! (I'm also really enjoying your new story so far, I can't wait to read more!)_

_**The Daring Hat Trick- **Heh, I'll try to keep updating so frequently. I'm pleased that you enjoyed chapter 6, and the banters in it, so much. I don't always remember to make Brin trip or fall, so thanks for the reminder. I'm glad you approved of Bishop and Brin's interactions, too- I feel like Bishop, being Bishop, should come across (so far) as rude and volatile. And Brin (so far, again), should be wary of him. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to continue delivering enjoyable work!_

_I feel I should warn everyone reading this story- once school starts, I may not be updating quite so often. I'm having a ton of fun writing, though, so I'll be working on this fic every chance I get. And, as promised, there will be lots of Casavir-based scenes (such as this one), because I think he's a great character and I really like him. I'm a little worried that he's OoC in this chapter, so please let me know if you agree. And feel free to drop a quick review, if you want- reviews help me improve, and they always encourage me to write more!_

Chapter 7

"So… let me get this straight." We had just entered Neverwinter's gates, and I was clarifying the situation for Shandra. "There's a shard _inside_ of you?"

"Yep."

"Do you know how it got there?"

"Nope."

"What are they shards _of_?"

"A huge silver sword that was stolen from the Gith."

"Okay…"

"Believe me," I told her as we approached the docks. "I'm just as confused by all this as you are. My plan is to ask Duncan about the shard, then see where it goes from there."

"Do you think he knows how it got there?" Neeshka asked conspiratorially.

"I…don't know." I rubbed the very top of the scar, looking at the ground and chewing my lip. "I've had it for as long as I can remember…"

Qara reached the Flagon's door first, and the rest of us filed in behind her. I slipped on a nearly-frozen puddle just outside the door, but Casavir caught my shoulders before I had fallen far. I shot him a grateful, if sheepish, grin as Bishop shoved past us with a growl.

"Lass! Welcome back!" Duncan came barreling over to the door and swept me up in a bear hug.

I heard Neeshka laughing at me as me feet dangled helplessly about a foot above the floor.

"Can't…breathe…"

He let me go, reddening a bit at his outburst, and settled for an affectionate pat on the back. "Heh… so, I see you're all in one piece, aye?"

"Actually, it turns out I have an extra piece."

"Huh?" He frowned down at me, head tilted to one side. "What do you mean?"

I pulled down the front of my robe, partially exposing the jagged white line. "What do you know about this scar?"

"That?" I noticed a telltale flicker in his eyes as he took in the scar. "You got it as a baby, I recall. Always had it, from when I first met you."

"I know there's a shard under it, uncle," I said quietly, meeting his gaze firmly. "Please, I need to know."

"I…" his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Daeghun'll kill me for this, but…aye, I'll tell you what I know."

My friends drew closer, everyone except Elanee, who was nowhere to be seen, and Bishop, who was filling a mug at the bar, and Duncan glanced around awkwardly.

"It's fine," I assured him, sitting at a table. "They can hear, if they want to."

He nodded and sat opposite me, avoiding my gaze, and began the tale. "When you were an infant, West Harbor was the site of a terrible battle. The King of Shadows had gathered an army, and he battled Neverwinter's forces in your village. There was panic, confusion, villagers fleeing the scene. Daeghun's wife Shayla, and your mother, Esmerelle, they wouldn't leave…"

I leaned across the table, eyes wide. "Why not?"

"You… you were still in the village, in your crib. The two of them, they fought to reach you, to save you. By the time Daeghun even realized they were missing, he was too far away to get to them."

Duncan paused for a long moment, steadying himself. When he continued, his voice was thick. "By the time the battle was over, it was too late. Daeghun found Shayla and your mother, with you clutched to her breast." His voice cracked, and I felt a shudder ripple through me. I wanted to go and comfort him, hug him, _anything_, but I couldn't make my legs move. "There was blood everywhere. Your mother… she'd tried to protect you, lass, to shield you with her own body. The shard must have passed through her, and gone into you. No one knew how you'd survived, and the wound healed itself in just a few days. But if a shard is what caused that wound, then that raises even more questions. And I'm afraid I'm just all out of answer."

"Daeghun said…he said my mom died giving birth to me…" I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself. "He's lied to me, all these years…"

Duncan's head shot up. "No, it's not like that! He… he just wanted to protect you, lass, I swear. He thought the truth… he thought it would hurt too much."

Casavir rested a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I am sure he was only doing what he thought was best, my lady."

"Yeah," Neeshka chimed in, giving my arm an awkward pat. "He probably didn't want to hurt you, or anything."

I smiled, touched. They were truly amazing friends- and they were also right. Daeghun had done what he'd thought was best for me, as he always had.

"I… I know," my voice, the traitor, cracked. I cleared my throat and continued, forcing a smile, "I know, Duncan." I reached over and took his hand gently, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. "Thank you for telling me this. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"Aye, lass," he managed a weak smile, and again my friends began rubbing and patting my back. "But it… it's best you know, I suppose." I nodded.

"Why the long faces, everybody? Somebody die, or something?"

Bishop's voice came from behind, and I felt his weight on the back of my chair. "Yeah," I answered quietly, without looking at him. "My mom."

"Really? My condolences, ladyship." I was considering punching the prick in his ugly face when his weight shifted, and the front two legs of my chair tilted off the ground.

I looked upwards to see him smirking down at me. Condolences, my ass. "By the way," he continued nonchalantly, "I've decided it would be in both of our best interests if I stay on with you."

"What?" He'd been complaining the whole trip, and now he wanted to stay with us? Why? Aloud I asked, "Bishop, why on earth would you want to do that?"

"What, does a man need a reason? Come now." His gaze turned to Duncan, and I felt that palpable tension rise between them again. "Duncan's kind request was enough to start this, I think, so why not finish it?"

"We do not need any more of your help, ranger." The raw hostility in Casavir's voice was startling.

My chair tilted back more and I grabbed its sides nervously, hoping I wouldn't fall off. "Ah, there you go again, putting words in your leader's mouth. Why don't you learn to let her speak for herself, eh?"

I started to pipe up when Duncan cut me off, half-rising from his chair. "No no, Bishop, you've done more than enough. There's no need for-"

"Oh come now, Duncan, I still owe you," he sounded far too pleasant for my liking. "And what better way to pay you back than by watching your pretty neice, here?"

Since when did Bishop think I was pretty? That was new. I glanced up, but all I could see were the hard lines of his neck and a day's worth of reddish-brown stubble.

"After all, a debt is a debt, all the way until the end." His tone made me wonder what his expression was like. Something told me that I wouldn't have enjoyed seeing it. "Isn't that right?"

Duncan opened his mouth… then snapped it shut with an audible click, his teeth grinding together. The two men faced off briefly before I said quietly, "If Bishop wants to come with us, he has a right to." Saying that was almost physically painful, but I managed to force the words out. The front feet of my chair hit the ground as Bishop removed his weight, and I finished, "I won't stop anyone from coming or going."

And, I reassured myself, he probably wouldn't want to 'come' very often. Bishop seemed to hate everyone, myself included, so I doubted I would be seeing too much of him.

"I hate to bring this up now, but…" Shandra fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable with being the center of attention. "Brin, I've been thinking about what you said, about me coming with you, and I think it's my best option. If you'll still have me," she added quickly.

"Of course. You're more than welcome to come with us."

"Why, because we need someone who's easy on the eyes?" Bishop was still behind me, but I didn't have to see him to know he was smirking. "That's what _I'm_ here for, I believe…"

I couldn't quite hold back a snort. Bishop, easy on the eyes? Hah, he _wished_. Okay, so he had nice hair, but that was his _only_ attractive feature. Except for maybe his eyes. And his mouth was okay, when he wasn't scowling.

Casavir broke into my ponderings. "If she wishes to travel with us, it is her right. She will need equipment, though, and training."

"Aye, she'll have some catching up to do," Khelgar agreed, sitting nearby with a tankard.

"I know how to use a sword," she broke in quickly. "And I can hold my own in a fight, so you won't have to watch out for me all the time."

"Alright then, it's settled- we'll get you equipped first thing tomorrow, and maybe Casavir or someone can spar with you." I shot the paladin a quick glance. "If that's okay with you, that is."

He nodded, and I rose. "Okay, good. And now that Shandra's safe, and there's no marauding Githyanki nearby…" I turned to Duncan hopefully, "How about some dinner?"

* * *

"You're the best uncle ever!" I gushed, cramming mashed potatoes into my mouth.

Duncan chuckled, wiping out an empty mug as I ate like a true harborman- quickly, without regard for manners, and with no semblance of femininity. Hopefully he found it endearing, rather than disgusting.

I scarfed the dinner down, accepted a glass of cold milk, then collapsed in my chair. Duncan was by far one of the best cooks I had ever met, and his mashed potatoes were absolutely perfect- creamy, thick, and hot.

"My lady?" I froze, eyes wide. Casavir hadn't seen me inhale that food, had he? I turned to the paladin, face burning. His expression was neutral. Maybe he hadn't seen my un-ladylike display. "Might I speak with you, in private?"

I wiped my mouth and rose. "Sure. How about outside?"

He nodded wordlessly and went for the door. I followed, frowning thoughtfully. He seemed… tense, somehow. Everyone else was enjoying dinner or chatting in the common room, but I had scarcely seen the paladin all night. I reached the door, he opened it, and I stepped outside. I instantly wrapped my arms around myself- the sun had just set, and the brisk autumn air was chilly.

"Are you alright?" I asked once he had closed the inn door. "You seem tense."

He shook his head slightly. "I am well enough, my lady." His eyes, bright and piercing as ever, took in my stance. "You are cold. Here."

He took his cloak off and offered it to me, but I shook my head. He was wearing a simple tunic and pants, both of which looked thinner than my robe. "No, then _you'll _be cold."

He ignored my protest and draped the heavy cloak comfortably across my shoulders, then pulled his hands away. "I am well used to traveling in ill weather. The cold does not bother me so much, anymore."

I adjusted the cloak, not meeting his eyes. He's a paladin, I told myself once again. He offered me his cloak because he's a paladin, and because he's supposed to act chivalrously. That's the only reason. "If you say so…" I cleared my throat uncomfortably and, for lack of a better idea, started walking slowly away from the inn. "You wanted to talk to me?" I asked as he fell into step at my side.

"Indeed, I… I wanted to apologize for my behavior, these past few days."

"Your behavior? Cas, you don't have anything to apologize for."

"I do," he stated firmly. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes- his jaw was set firmly, blue eyes fixed ahead. "I have allowed that man, Bishop, to aggravate me on more than one occasion. Our arguing caused several delays, and I consider myself responsible for them."

"It's more his fault than yours," I pointed out gently. The two men had been fighting practically non-stop, that was true, but Bishop had started the majority of those arguments. "I think he gets a kick out of annoying you."

"Indeed." A sour note entered his voice, but he sighed it away. "But that is no excuse. I have behaved like a child, these past few days, and I would ask your forgiveness."

I stopped and turned to the man, half-smiling. "Honestly, there's nothing to forgive. But if that's what you want, then yes, I forgive you."

"Thank you," he nodded stiffly, but I could see that something was still bothering him.

"Was there…something else?"

"I… I know it is not my place, my lady, but I feel I must speak my mind." I tilted my head to the side, frowning thoughtfully. He seemed so… uncomfortable. "About Bishop…" he paused for a moment, then looked me directly in the eyes. "I do not trust him, my lady. He is self-serving and dangerous, that much is clear, and I," again he hesitated, "I do not like the way he looks at you."

I blinked, unsure of how to respond. And what did he mean, 'the way he looks at you?' How did Bishop look at me? "I… I understand your concern, I suppose. I don't trust him, either, but…" I shrugged helplessly. "I'm willing to give him a chance. And he knows the territory around here even better than Elanee."

He nodded, and I could've sworn I saw the faintest touch of pink on his face. Maybe it was just the cold air. "Of course. Forgive me, I only felt… compelled to warn you."

"There's nothing to forgive, Cas." I smiled warmly at him. "I appreciate you looking out for me." He nodded, discomfort fading. I couldn't quite forget what he'd said, though… 'I do not like the way he looks at you…' How did Bishop look at me? And why was Cas being so… protective?

Maybe it was just the ranger's usual murderous scowl, nothing more. And of course Cas would object to Bishop looking like he wanted to kill me. That was probably all it was- Bishop looked like he wanted to kill me (and everyone else, for that matter), and Casavir didn't approve of the threat to my general wellbeing.

I nodded to myself, satisfied with this explanation, and had just turned back towards The Flagon when a voice said, "Excuse me, young man, could I ask a favor of you?"

We both turned to see a bent-over old woman, seventy years if she was a day, hobbling towards us. One gnarled old hand was clutching a cane, and the other was held out entreatingly towards Casavir. I felt my lips twitching- his casual attire did make Casavir look a bit younger, but I hardly would have thought of him as a 'young man.'

He smiled politely. "Yes? How may I serve you?"

"It's my sweet little Mittens," she said, voice crackling like dry parchment. "She's climbed up atop a tree, and now she's stuck up there, crying and mewling and calling for her momma…"

I had to bite back a smile. "Your…your cat's stuck in a tree, is that it?"

The woman beamed at me, crinkles forming around her mouth. "Why yes, dearie, that's exactly it. I'm too old to get her down, but maybe one of you youngsters could climb up to her…"

I grinned at Casavir, trying not to laugh. We had cleared the Docks of thieves, killed marauding Luskans, fought tooth and nail with Githyanki, and now we were going to rescue a cat. Ah, the life of a hero…

"Of course we'll get her, ma'am," Casavir promised smoothly, looking vaguely amused. "Where might we find this cat of yours?"

Our answer came in the form of a quiet 'mew' from not far away. I turned to see a thick tree, gnarled braches sticking out in every direction, with a small white kitten sitting in the uppermost branches. I looked bemusedly at Casavir, shrugged, and jogged to the tree.

I had just gripped a low branch and started to hoist myself up when the paladin's hand gently grasped my shoulder. "Your robe might be ruined, my lady," he pointed out.

I scowled at my robe and backed away, watching him pull himself up. He was right- it would probably rip if I tried to climb the gnarly tree. I would also probably break my neck. "Yeah. I guess I should dress to climb trees more often, being a celebrated Watch soldier and all."

He chuckled and pulled himself higher as the old woman approached me. "Dear me, he's quite the climber, isn't he? I once had a strapping young man like yours, tall and strong."

"Oh, he's not my-"

She continued as if she hadn't heard me, "Oh yes, my dear sweet James was quiet a strong man, indeed he was. Why, this one time he lifted an entire bale of hay, right up over his head…"

I bit down on my lip to keep from laughing aloud as she regaled me with the tale of her former suitor. Casavir dropped down before she had finished the story, the fuzzy kitten held gingerly in one hand.

"Here you are, madam," he presented the furball to her gallantly, obviously trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, my sweet little Mittens!" she took the cat, beaming once again. "What a fine young man you are, polite and strong, you must come inside for some cookies!"

I started giggling and clapped a hand over my mouth to hide it- Casavir was blushing, a rare sight indeed, and one I indended to remember.

"Thank you, but I must decline. It's late, and-"

"Nonsense, dearie, I insist! Come along, I already have a batch made up. Do you like chocolate chips, young man?"

I fell back against the tree, giggling madly- the kindly old woman had captured Casavir's hand in her own and was tugging him along towards her house.

The poor paladin shot me a helpless look and tried again. "Really, it's very kind of you, but I must be going."

She waved away any protest and continued down the street, paladin in tow. "Young man, I wan't take no for an answer. Besides, you need some meat on those bones of yours." She nodded in my direction and whispered loudly, "Women like their men with some muscle, believe me."

That did it- I collapsed on the ground, clutching my sides and laughing helplessly as the woman's voice and poor Cas's feeble protests faded away. It was a good while before I managed to regain control of myself, and I staggered helplessly to my feet, wiping tears from my eyes.

I had started in the direction they had gone, determined to save Cas from his fate, when he appeared around a corner in front of me. He was still blushing, and he held a large packet in one hand. I started giggling again when I saw him, and by the time he reached me I was doubled over against another tree.

I straightened when he reached me, forcing the laughter down. "G-glad you're back." I cleared my throat, grinning sweetly up at him. "Did you two have fun?"

"Indeed," he rumbled, and I couldn't tell if was angry or amused. My question was answered when he dipped two fingers into the packet and pulled out a cookie, proffering it to me with one eyebrow arched. "Cookie, my lady?"

That set me off again, and within seconds I was on my hands and knees in the street, cackling madly. Casavir chuckled deeply. I glanced up to see him smiling, and once again I was struck by how much younger he seemed when he smiled. I managed to staunch my laughter again after a minute, and he pulled me to my feet.

We set off towards the inn, nibbling on the old woman's moist, gooey chocolate chip cookies. "This is one reward I could get used to," I managed to get out in between mouthfuls. "Forget gold, promotions, and Watch assignments- just give me some cookies and I'll be happy."

He chuckled again. "Indeed. And I must admit, I find rescuing kittens far preferable to battling orcs or Githyanki."

We had reached The Flagon's door, and he opened it for me. "No kidding," I agreed wholeheartedly as I walked through the door.

I was immediately hit by a barrage of voices.

"Hey, where were you guys?"

"Lass, welcome back!"

"It's about time you got back. Someone needs to shut the dwarf and the tiefling up."

"Well, well, ladyship, you certainly look like you had fun."

"Lady Brin, Sir Casavir, you missed my newest piece, entitled 'The Joys of Invisibility.' No fear, though, I'd love to play it again for you!"

"Oh, _there_ you are! Brin, which is better- 'Stumpy' or 'Beardface'?"

"Okay…" I blinked, momentarily fazed, and then answered them all, "We went for a walk, hello, shutting them up is physically impossible, I did have fun, I can't wait to hear it, and…definitely 'Beardface.'" I abruptly remembered that I was wearing Casavir's cloak, and turned to hand it back to him. "Oh, here. I almost fogot."

He accepted it wordlessly, and I saw both Shandra and Neehska raise their eyebrows. The tiefling spoke first, after clearing her throat. "Ahem…so, ah, _where_ exactly were you two?"

"We went for a walk," I answered, and walked towards the couch near the fire. I flopped down onto the plush cushions and stretched contentedly.

"You may have these, my lady." Casavir dropped the packet of cookies onto the couch beside me. "I fear I do not have much of a sweet tooth."

I eyed them hungrily and delved one hand into the packet. "You sure? They're yours, technically…"

A ghost of a smile flickered across his mouth before he moved away. "I am sure."

Shandra sat beside me. "Where'd you guys get those?"

I grinned and bit into a cookie, offering her one. "Well…it's a long story. Suffice to say that they're _amazing_."

Duncan suddenly burst into the common room, hands on his hips. "Hells, lass, tell someone where you're going, next time! I was starting to get worried about you!" I blinked at him, my mouth too full for me to talk. He scowled at the cookies in my hand and huffed, "And don't go running around the Docks just 'cause you want sweets- that's a good way to get yourself killed. Nest time just ask, and I'll be happy to make some for you." With that, he grabbed a dishrag and went back into the the kitchen.

I blinked after him and tried to call out an explanation, but all that came out were several 'mmph' noises. I finished chewing and swallowed hard, only to hear a faint chuckle from behind. Casavir had sat down with a glass of water and was smiling faintly into it, apparently amused by my uncle's protectiveness.

I scowled in mock-anger, but the paladin just chuckled again. "Oh, shut up," I muttered lightly, then grinned and grabbed another cookie.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kalyane- **Alas, the relaxation time won't last long... Heh, your dogs sound cute (I'm a notorious animal-lover, and I'm obsessed with my own dog), and 'Einstein' is an awesome pet name. I'm glad I could brighten your day a bit, hopefully I'll be able to do that again!_

_**The Daring Hat Trick-** Yeah, I always wished Casavir had been more fleshed-out in the game, so I'm trying to give him a bit more character. I'm also determined to give him more of a sense of humor (I don't think Brin would really like anyone who couldn't appreciate a joke). Thanks for the review, and I'm pleased I could make you laugh!_

_**icanseeuuu-** Heh, I remembered that line about the cat and the old lady while I was writing that scene. I hadn't really considered Elanee in the last chapter, but in this one she explains where she was. And Qara's one of my favorite characters (come on, who can't love a pyromaniac with an attitude?), so I fully intend to include her quite frequently. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story._

Chapter 8

I opened my eyes slowly, smiling when I realized where I was- lying in my bed, drowsy and contented after a night of undisturbed rest. I snuggled deeper into the blankets, enjoying this moment of peace.

Alas, it didn't last long. I rolled over, moaning blissfully, and went over the side of the bed. I squeaked girlishly and hit the floor with a loud thump, tangling myself up in my white sheets. I lay there for a moment, sighing, before I resignedly untangled myself and staggered to my feet. The blankets had softened my landing, luckily, and aside from my wounded pride I was fine. At least no one had been around to see me…

I dressed casually, a simple shirt and pants, and swept my hair into a messy ponytail before heading downstairs. Everyone else was already up, judging from the noises coming from the common room.

I entered to a chorus of 'good mornings,' and the welcoming squeal of a gnome. Grobnar came bouncing up, a large leather book clutched to his chest. "Good morning, Lady Brin! I've been waiting all morning to show you my newest piece- I think you'll enjoy seeing it!"

I had to fight back a grimace. I loved Grobnar, really I did, but his musical compositions often left me partially deaf. "Oh… I'd love to hear it, Grobnar, but-"

"Oh no no no, it's not a new _song_!" He smiled up at me and proffered the book. "You see, while you were rescuing Shandra, I befriended the most talented artist not far from here. He's a gnome, like me, you know, and he pointed out to me the wonderful and delightful joys of his art."

I accepted the book, curious. "I'm afraid they're only sketches, really," the gnome continued bashfully. "But I think I have a bit of a knack for it, and maybe I'll add some color to them, later on…"

I caught my breath at the sight of the first page. It was a light, lovingly drawn sketch of Khelgar and Neeshka playing cards. Grobnar had paid attention to every minute detail, and the picture was… well, breathtaking. He wasn't an especially skilled artist, though- rather, he had managed to capture the personalities of the dwarf and tiefling. I could practically _hear_ Neeshka's laughter and Khelgar's agitated grumbling.

"Grobnar, it's…" I trailed off, fingering the page gently. "It's _perfect_."

He beamed at me, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Oh, you're too kind! There's more, though, on the next few pages…"

I began flipping through the book, my eyes lighting up. There were several more sketches, all of them featuring our group. They were all as perfect as the first one- every drawing somehow conveyed the personalities, rather than the exact features, of the people within it. Casavir seemed firm, steadfast; Neeshka appeared mischievous; Khelgar looked ready for a fight; Elanee seemed at peace; Qara looked like she was contemplating fireballs; and I…well, I looked tired. Tired but smiling, I noticed- I was in several of the pictures, and he had drawn me smiling in each of them.

I shut the book and handed it back to Grobnar reverently. "I love them, Grobnar," I told him honestly. "They're… well, they're absolutely perfect. How come there aren't any pictures of you, though?"

He accepted the book and shrugged. "Oh, well, that's simple, really- you see, that artist friend of mine, he told me that he only paints things he finds unique. And, well, I'm _me_, so I don't really find _myself_ unique, if you see what I mean."

I tilted my head to the side, unable to keep from smiling at the gnome. He thought we were all unique? That was…sweet, really. "Aw, Grobnar… I guess I understand that. But _I _think you're unique, and I'm sure everyone who's ever met you agrees."

He blushed again and looked at his feet. "It's kind of you to say so, Lady Brin. I suppose I am, but… well, I think I enjoy drawing my friends too much to draw myself. But maybe I will, sometime."

I opened my mouth to offer some encouragement when a voice called out, "Hey, leader person!"

I jerked my attention away from Grobnar and turned towards Neeshka. "Huh? What's up?"

"Come over here for a second. We have something _very_ important to discuss." She was sitting at a table with Elanee and Shandra.

I approached, eyeing the druidess quizzically. "Hey. Where were you yesterday?"

She nodded in greeting. "I was searching the nearby forests, hoping to find some clues regarding the Circle."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing, yet. But I will continue my search." There was an indomitable glint to her eyes that I respected.

"Alright. Let me know if you need me for anything." She nodded, giving me a grateful smile, and rose to get a drink. Neeshka patted a nearby chair and I sat obligingly. "What did you want me for?"

"Well," she began, grinning conspiratorially, "Shandra and I are having a dispute, and we want you to resolve it."

I groaned, ready to get in the middle of yet _another_ fight, when Shandra asked, "Who do you think is cuter- Casavir or Bishop?"

I stared at her.

"I think Bishop wins, hands down," Neeshka explained casually, as if this weren't the weirdest conversation _ever_, "But Shandra thinks our paladin friend has more going for him. Your thoughts?"

I continued staring.

Undeterred by my gawking, Shandra said, "Bishop would be okay if he weren't such a jerk. And if he took a bath."

"Nah," Neeshka grinned at the other woman. "That 'scruffy, unwashed woodsman' look suits him. He is much better-looking when his mouth's shut, though, " she conceded.

They weren't seriously having this conversation, were they?

"But Casavir's so… so… well, he's got that old-fashioned, gentlemanly sort of attractiveness, don't you think?"

The tiefling considered that briefly, then shrugged. "I… _guess_ so. I don't usually go for the paladinly type, though. What do you think, Brin?"

They turned to me and I blinked. "Are you guys serious?"

Shandra looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "You don't think _either_ of them is good-looking? Seriously?"

"Well… they're _okay_,I guess…"

Neeshka raised her eyebrows. "'Okay?' That's it?"

I fidgeted, unsure of how to answer. "I've… never really thought about it, to be honest."

"So think about it. Come on, which one is cuter?" Both women leaned towards me expectantly.

I felt myself flushing and looked down at the table. "I… I guess… oh, hells, I don't know! Cas is my friend, it would be weird to think of him like that! And Bishop is… well, he's… he's…"

"He's… a sexy ranger?" Neeshka supplied, grinning devilishly, and Shandra burst out laughing.

"No! Ew! He's… he's a jerk, like Shandra said. Not cute, not in the _slightest_," I declared vehemently, meaning every word.

"So…" Shandra leaned back, grinning triumphantly. "You agree with me, then? Casavir wins?"

"I… um, okay…" The blonde woman's smile widened and I quickly added, "But he's my friend, and… well, he's like twice as old as me. I'd never think of him that way."

"Oh yeah?" the tiefling smirked, tail twitching back and forth. "Then what were you two doing last night, hm?"

"Oh, we just went for a walk. He wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"It… it was sort of private."

The two girls exchanged grins, and I blurted out, "No, nothing like that! He was just apologizing for something!"

"Uh-huh. Suuure."

I glared at the tiefling, opened my mouth…and was interrupted. That seemed to happen a lot. "Morning, ladyship."

I yelped- the jerk seemed to enjoy sneaking up on, and scaring the wits out of, me- and dropped gracelessly out of my chair. I landed on my bottom, stood quickly, and sat back down, face flaming.

Shandra and Neeshka exchanged amused glances and Bishop chuckled. "Are you always this jumpy?" he asked, sitting- uninvited- next to me and placing a foaming tankard on the table.

"Yep," Neeshka answered cheerfully for me. I resumed glaring at her.

"Ah, but don't let me interrupt your conversation." He leered at me, lips twisting upwards unpleasantly. "You were about to regale us with the tale of last night, I believe."

"Yes, do tell…" Shandra grinned mischievously.

I opened my mouth, shut it, and ground my teeth together.

"Come now, ladyship," the ranger encouraged after a moment of stubborn silence. "Whatever happened, it made you tired enough to sleep through breakfast..."

I frowned at Bishop and folded my arms. "I don't know what you mean, _your lordship_." .

Shandra laughed aloud but the ranger, curse him, seemed unperturbed. "Use your imagination, girl."

"Oh, I hate to interrupt," the blonde woman opposite me broke in, "But where'd you guys get those cookies? They were _amazing_."

"Weren't they?" I sighed dreamily, Bishop's innuendo forgotten. "Ah, I wish there were more of them…"

"Well, there _would_ be," Neeshka started, "If _someone_, who shall remain unnamed, hadn't eaten half the package." She started jerking her head and rolling her eyes in Khelgar's direction.

I snickered and Shandra asked again, "So, where'd you get them?"

"Um…" this was going to be odd. I opened my mouth to explain but started laughing again, caught up in the memory of Cas's expression as he'd been hauled down the street by a woman half his size.

"Great," Qara commented from her seat near the fireplace, "She's finally gone insane."

"You're one to talk," Bishop shot back.

I clapped a hand over my mouth and forced my laughter down. "S-sorry," I gasped. "See, what happened was-"

At that moment the bathhouse door opened, revealing a wet paladin. He was dressed in damp clothes and was rubbing his dark hair with a towel, having obviously just finished a bath. I grinned at him. "Hey, Cas. I was just about to tell everyone what happened last night."

The faintest hint of a smile graced his mouth. "Ah. Truly an epic tale, my lady."

"No kidding," I chuckled, running a hand through my hair. Casavir approached, folding the towel, and his eyes seemed to linger on the ranger beside me for a moment. He moved to sit on my other side, and I felt a twinge of discomfort- if there was going to be yet another argument, I did _not_ want to be in the middle of it.

"Okay, so," I turned to Shandra and Neeshka, grinning, "We went for a walk, right? Then suddenly this-"

"Here's some breakfast, lass," Duncan strode into the room, holding a plate of steaming eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Sorry it took so long, Sal burnt the first pancakes."

I blinked up at the big half-elf. "Uncle D, you made me breakfast? How'd you know I was up?"

He set the plate in front of me. "Grobnar mentioned you'd gotten up when he came back to show me that book of his. Figured I'd cook something up- you need some meat on those bones."

I inspected myself, blushing. Daeghun had never been one for big, hearty meals, and our recent travels hadn't made me any less skinny. "Ah… thanks, I guess…"

"No problem. I'll be in the kitchen- if you need anything, just holler."

"Are we ever going to hear about those cookies?" Shandra wondered aloud.

"Maybe Cas should tell the story." I glanced at him and he nodded amiably, leaning forwards.

I ate happily as he talked, and soon the room was filled with my friends' laughter. "Hm," Shandra mused once he had finished. "I wonder if she sells her goods, or just makes them?"

"I think she does sell them," Neeshka replied. "I've seen an old woman who has a pastry cart- she usually sets the cart up right outside the Watch Headquarters. Well, the old Watch Headquarters, the one that burned."

"I bet it's the same woman. She could make a fortune if she sold her goods," I said, nibbling on a piece of bacon. "I mean, those cookies…I felt like I'd died and gone to-hey!" Karnwyr had crept up under the table, hopped halfway onto my seat, and taken the bacon right out of my hand. I gave the wolf an affectionate rub as he crunched it. "You could've just asked, sweetie."

Casavir stiffened beside me. "I…wish you would be more careful, my lady."

"Jealous of a wolf, paladin? I never thought I'd see the day." Bishop had been unusually quiet for the past few minutes, but of course he jumped at the chance to antagonize Cas. I sighed, awaiting the inevitable.

"Jealous of an animal that begs for table scraps?" Casavir was eyeing Karnwyr, but his words were aimed solely at the ranger.

"At least he's honest about it."

Casavir tensed up even more. "Excuse me?"

I shot Bishop a glance, silently echoing Cas's query. He leaned back, draping his arms over the back of the chair- one of his hands was uncomfortably close, I noticed uneasily- and smirked. "What, you really want me to elaborate?"

The paladin opened his mouth, but I quickly sat up straight and raised both of my hands. "Hey, cut it out, would you? You guys can fight all you want, but not when I'm in the middle. It's…I don't like it. I also don't want to get killed in the crossfire."

Casavir lifted his jaw a bit and looked away. "You are right, my lady. You should not have to involve yourself in such petty disputes."

"'Petty', huh?" the smaller man scoffed, folding his arms. "That doesn't explain why you've been all stiff and clench-jawed recently. Come now, paladin," he gestured in my direction, voice dripping with hostility, "I'm _sure_ she'd just _love_ to hear about your problems."

Casavir half-rose, fists clenched, and snarled, "How dare y-"

"Did neither of you hear me?!" I practically shouted, trying to ignore the fact that everyone in the room was staring at me. I stood up, hands on my hips, and turned to glare fiercely at the two men. "Look, I don't know what the deal is with you two, but _knock it off_. I'm sick and tired of you're constant fighting, so-"

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind. I turned my head to see a tall blonde man with chiselled features and perfectly groomed hair.

"One second," I told him, then turned back to face Casavir and Bishop. "Um…where was I…?"

"Sick of our constant fighting," the ranger supplied helpfully. He was grinning at me, the jerk. Casavir at least looked ashamed.

"Yes. Thank you." I blinked at him, then cleared my throat, and resumed the tirade, "Now, if you two can't get along then I'm going to leave you both here in The Flagon." That was a complete lie- Casavir was one of my best friends, and a great fighter, and there was no way I was leaving him behind. As for Bishop… if we were going into new territory, I would probably have to drag him along. Threatening to leave them behind was an empty threat, but hopefully they didn't know that.

"_Excuse _me," the voice came again.

"Hold _on_, would you?" I growled, still glaring at the men sitting in front of me. "I have enough to worry about without wondering if I'm going to have a fistfight on my hands, so…so just _grow up_ already." I narrowed my eyes, scowling at each of them in turn. I rarely raised my voice, and wasn't used to yelling at people, but if I had to act tough and raise my voice in order to stop it, then… well, then I would. I _was_ the leader, after all.

I had just folded my arms in a hopefully stern manner when a firm hand took my shoulder and turned me around. The blonde man set his jaw firmly and declared, "My business is urgent- it cannot wait."

I eased my shoulder loose and sighed resignedly. He looked like he was with the Watch- maybe Brelaina had more orders for me. "Okay, sorry. What is it you need, sir?" I would take those Daeghun-induced manners to my grave, no doubt.

"You are Brin Farlong, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's me. What is it you need?"

His chiselled, aquiline features took on a severe cast. "Perhaps you should sit down, Lady Farlong."

I blinked but sat obligingly, waving my hand. "Oh, just 'Brin' is fine. My friends," I smiled sweetly at Bishop, who I was wedged in next to, "Call me 'wench'. Whichever you prefer."

Neeshka snickered, as did the ranger beside me. The blonde guy- who Shandra was practically drooling at, I noticed with a grin- leaned forwards, clearly not amused. He was scowling at me. He didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor. "This is no laughing matter, lady Farlong." Okay, fine. _Don't_ use my name. "And your immaturity is inappropriate. Your prestigious reputation with the City Watch, and your many accomplishments on the city's behalf, are the _only_ reasons you are not behind bars right now."

Well, that certainly put an end to the humor. My grin fell and I blinked up at him, stunned. Surely this was some weird misunderstanding- I hadn't done anything wrong. Well, not unless accepting those cookies could be considered stealing…

Casasvir, sitting beside me, laid a restraining hand just above my knee and spoke up. "Behind bars, Sir Nevalle? This lady is an honored member of the City Watch, and has committed no crimes." He lifted his jaw firmly, and I felt reassured by his calm strength. "Perhaps you had best explain yourself."

I looked expectantly at Sir Nevalle. Wait, how did Casavir know his name…? I turned back to the paladin, momentarily forgetting the blonde man. "Wait, you know him?"

Casavir looked less than friendly, which automatically put me on edge. "He is a member of the Neverwinter Nine, Lord Nasher's-"

"Most trusted advisors," the man finished, somewhat crossly, "And elite protectors. And you are Casavir, paladin of Tyr. I know of you." The men stared- glared, really- at each other briefly before Sir Nevalle turned back to me. "But there are more important matters to deal with at the moment."

Bishop leaned back and propped his boots up on the table. "Nah, let's keep talking about the paladin," he suggested sarcastically, "He's just _so_ interesting…"

Nevalle ignored him and faced me, stepping in between Neeshka and Shandra's chairs. Everyone had gathered round, I noticed; the two girls sat opposite me; Khelgar was behind Nevalle, probably ready to clobber him if the need arose; Qara was a few feet away, leaning forwards in her chair, Grobnar had just bounded out of the kitchen and was next to Khelgar, smiling happily; Elanee had drifted closer and was standing silently but watchfully.

"There have been severe charges laid against you, Brin Farlong. Can you account for your whereabouts since yesterday evening?"

"Yesterday…?" I glanced around, eyeing all of my friends in turn. "Yeah- I was here all night. I did go for a walk, but Casavir was with me. Other than that, I was right here."

"And you have witnesses who saw you throughout the night?"

Everyone nodded or voiced their affirmation.

"What time did you retire?"

"Um…" I bit my lip, trying to think. "Around…about an hour after sundown. Right?" I glanced at Neeshka and Shandra, who I had been playing cards with last night. They nodded.

Nevalle's brow furrowed in thought, and he asked, "And what of after that? Were you alone or…accompanied?"

I flushed a bit. "I…I slept alone. But my uncle stays up late- he would have seen me if I'd left."

"Not if you had climbed out a window, or taken a back exit."

"She is not on trial, Nevalle," Cas looked mad, and I drew a bit closer to him. "You have not even explained the accusations yet. She has the right to know who has slandered her name, and how."

"Slandered?" Duncan had just come out of the kitchen. "What's going on out here?"

Nevalle ignored my uncle. "Have you heard of the village of Ember, beyond the Luskan border?"

I went cold. "I…y-yes…"

"This morning the Luskan ambassador approached Lord Nasher with news of its slaughter. She has named you to be the murderer."

I stared at him, uncomprehending, as everyone around me exploded. Their cries ranged from 'That's not true!' to 'Come down here and say that to me face, why don't yeh?!'

Duncan stormed towards Nevalle as I just sat there numbly. "That's a damned lie! My neice would never do such a thing, never in her life- hells, it's more likely Luskans did it than Brin! How _dare_ you come in here and-"

"You would do well to speak respectfully to a member of the Neverwinter Nine." Nevalle looked remarkably calm in the face of his- and Khelgar's- wrath.

Duncan took on the classic 'bartender-throwing-out-the-drunk' stance. "No, I'd 'do well' to get your pompous ass out of my inn, you-"

"Uncle Duncan," I broke in meekly, staring at my remaining pieces of bacon. Everone quieted and I tilted my gaze up to look Nevalle in the eye. "I didn't do it. I didn't."

He arched an eyebrow at me. "So you say."

A surge of white-hot anger overrode my shock. This man had interrupted my morning, had been rude to me and my friends, and was now accusing me of murdering an entire village of innocents. I rose slowly, clutching my fork so hard that it bent. "I. Didn't. Do it."

He tilted his jaw up, eyeing me imperiously. "Your word alone is of little value. You have only two options- you can either surrender to the Luskans," 'bad idea,' Bishop muttered next to me, "Or you can accept Lord Nasher's magnanimous offer."

I sat back down, trying to calm my racing heart. "What offer?"

"You may enter the service of one of his knights, thus becoming a squire. Accepting this position would protect you from Luskan, and give you the opportunity for a trial here in Neverwinter."

"A trial?" I echoed. The very idea made me naseous- I didn't like being the center of attention. Being on the receiving end of a hundred damning eyes was like my worst nightmare made real.

He nodded. "Yes. One presided over by Judge Oleff and Lord Nasher himself. A _fair_ trial, unlike what Luskan would offer you."

"What would Luskan offer me?"

"A noose, ladyship," Bishop said from beside me. "Or something more creative- Luskans are an imaginative bunch."

It was an effort to keep my voice from quavering. "I… guess I'll accept your… your offer, then." I gazed pitifully at my bacon, not hungry anymore. I grabbed the last few pieces and dropped them to my feet, where Karnwyr sat. The wolf gobbled them up hungrily and I felt a measure of calmness, watching him.

"That is wise of you," Nevalle congratulated me. "Sir Grayson is in need of a squire- he will await you at the Watch Headquarters. Lord Nasher has also appointed a lawyer to defend you- a wizard by the name of Sand."

My head shot up. Sand? That was… good, I supposed. He was smart, and he already knew me. Duncan blanched. "That charlatan?! Give her a chance, at least!"

"Lord Nasher has appointed him," Nevalle reminded my uncle.

"Okay," I said weakly, slumping back in my chair. I didn't see any benefit to arguing. "If that's what I have to do, then… okay."

"Very good, lady Farlong," I flinched at the title. "I will inform Lord Nasher and Sir Grayson of your decision. Good day."

He swept out and the common room burst into action. I just sat there, staring at my hands, until something bumped against my arm. I turned halfheartedly to Bishop, expecting yet another snide comment, only to see him holding his mug out invitingly. I looked at him, then at the mug, then back at him. His face was oddly devoid of expression, and without thinking I took the tankard and raised it to my lips.

Whatever was inside burned, and smelled foul, but after the first sip I just closed my eyes and drank. I'd only had alcohol a few times in West Harbor, during festivals, but I'd never really gotten drunk. Bishop's half-tankard wasn't enough to get me inebriated, which was probably a good thing, but it was enough to chase the shocked, icy numbness from my limbs.

I drained the mug and handed it back to him with a muttered 'thanks,' and he rose wordlessly to get more for himself. I watched him walk away, wondering at his action, and whether he'd been trying to be…well, _nice_.

Casavir gently took my hand in his own. "My lady? How do you feel?"

Once again the room quieted significantly, and I felt my eyes watering. Hells, if only we'd stayed in Ember, or returned to check on them, or done _something_… "All those people," I found myself whispering. "The whole village…_dead_…"

Shandra half-rose, face white and limbs trembling. "I…excuse m-me," she lurched unsteadily towards the nearest door, which led into the bathhouse, and slammed it behind her.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should follow the young woman. Alaine had claimed to know Shandra- had they been friends? Had she known other people in Ember?

"Aw…" Neeshka echoed my thoughts. "Poor Shandra. I bet she had friends there, like that Alaine girl."

"Perhaps she should be left alone," Elanee advised as I started to rise. "She needs time to grieve."

I gave the elf a tentative nod and sat back down. I ran a hand through my hair and leaned forwards, trying to put my thoughts in order. "Okay," I said, thinking aloud, forcing myself to take charge. Again. "Here's what we'll do- Neesh, could you run over to Sand's shop and ask him to come to the inn once I've been made a squire? I'll go down to the meet this Sir…"

"Grayson," Casavir supplied.

"Thank you. I'll go meet him, then come back here to talk to Sand. Okay?"

Neeshka nodded and went to get Sand as I climbed heavily to my feet. It was time to go. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kalyane- **Heh, glad you liked both parts with Casavir and Bishop. I always think of Cas as the strong, supportive type, and I wanted Brin to be able to rely on him. And Bishop... well, I felt that him offering her a drink was a nice way to show that he does care, in his own little way, and that he's willing to offer even a tiny bit of comfort. And I'm so glad that you're trying out the mod! It's fantastic, it really is, and I can promise that you'll enjoy it! It adds depth and cuteness to the romances, and I hope you love it as much as I did. (Heh, one piece of advice, though- don't slap Bishop too much, it tends to make him mad...)_

_**The Daring Hat Trick- **To be honest, I was sort of on the fence about the 'girl-talk' scene. See, I have several 'girl-talks' and I wasn't sure which one to post. I was in fact a bit leery about that part in the last chapter, and your review actually helped me make up my mind, so thank you- I decided to replace that part of the last chapter with another bit I had written. So now chapter 8 has a slightly different scene, and I'm saving the 'I think he likes you' conversation for later (probably Port Llast, or thereabouts). And I absolutely love Grobnar, as well as many of the other characters, so I'm more than happy to characterize and flesh them out. I'm also glad you like Brin so far- it's hard to enjoy any story if the protagonist is unlikable, so I'm pleased that you approve of her so far. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy my work!_

_**Kaana Moonshadow- **Yeah, I've got a soft spot for Grobnar, and I have big plans for his artwork, believe me! Glad you liked Casavir in the last chapter- I don't want to make him too OoC, but I _do _want to give him more of a personality than the game did. And thanks for the advice on Brin's clumsiness- I'll try to find some sort of balance between it being cute and annoying. And Sand... I'm looking forward to writing him, though it may prove a challenge, and I can promise that he'll be in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**WildGrape-** Glad you're enjoying my story, and thanks a bunch for the review! I'm pleased that you like Brin so far- like I've said, an unlikable protagonist is something that can really kill a story. Heh, Qara's not exactly popular, is she? But I like her, I think she's funny, in her way, so I plan to include her quite a bit._

_Author's Note- Just thought I'd let everyone know that I edited the last chapter a bit, got rid of one scene and replaced it with a new one. I was a bit unhappy with the last chapter, and decided to change it just a bit, so I hope everyone enjoys the change. That said, thanks to all of my reviewers, and I hope everyone reading this story continues to enjoy it!_

Chapter 9

"They want you to stand _vigil_?" Neeshka was every bit as indignant as I had been. "But it's freezing out there!"

"I know!" I wailed, eyeing the nearest window. We were sitting by the fire in the Flagon, toasty warm, but outside the wind had picked up and was bitterly cold. "I'm going to freeze to death, I just know it."

"Oh, quit whining about it, already," Qara grumbled from the bar, where she was sulkily cleaning dirty dinner plates.

I eyed her unhappily. "Fine. Just for that, I'm gonna come back and haunt your ass."

She snorted and I turned miserably back to Neeshka. "I can cast some minor fire spells, I guess, but not enough to keep me warm for the whole night…"

"I'm sure they'll have a campfire," she offered.

"If they don't, I'm gonna haunt _all_ of their asses. Every single one." She eyed me with something bordering between amusement and wariness as I planned my post-mortem vendettas. "And then I'm gonna find out what Nevalle uses on his hair."

"You'll be dead, genius," Qara pointed out, "So you won't be able to use it."

"…Dreamkiller."

Karnwyr came out of nowhere and hopped up on the couch beside me. I gave him a depressed rub as Neeshka asked, "Do they let anyone come with you?"

"I don't think so. They said it's supposed to be a time for reflection and solitude and… stuff."

"Sounds awful."

"Yep." I rubbed the wolf between his amber eyes. "It _will_ give me a good chance to read my spell book, though. If I study hard, I'll probably have some new spells by morning."

"Youch. A night of freezing, thinking, and studying. Sounds like some weird, primitive form of torture." She mock-shuddered.

I smiled a bit and continued stroking Karnwyr, envying his fur coat. He'd be warm, no matter where he was. "Maybe I can borrow some cloaks or something, so I won't be too cold. Oh, and speaking of studying, what happened with Sand?"

She shrugged. "He said he'd come by tomorrow morning, once you're a squire. He's got some 'master plan' to get you acquitted."

"I hope so…"

Casavir chose that moment to come downstairs, and he approached the couch. "Good evening," he greeted us with a nod.

"Hey. How's Shandra?" He had been upstairs with her, offering prayers for the dead.

"Better," he replied, sitting in a nearby armchair. "She wanted to be alone for a while, and asked Sal to draw a bath in her room."

I nodded gently. I hadn't had a chance to see her since earlier- she had spent the evening resolutely alone in her room, and had only admitted Casavir because of his offer to pray for her dead friends.

"Poor Shandra," I murmured, stroking Karnwyr. "To lose all those friends like that, without any warning…"

"She is strong," the paladin assured gently. "She will overcome her grief."

"I know. I just wish she'd let me help."

"She will, in time. But right now what she needs is solitude."

He really _was_ a paladin- wise and noble. I looked up at Casavir, his cobalt eyes gazing back warmly into mine, and nodded once.

"Speaking of solitude," Neeshka broke in, deftly undoing the brooch at her neck. "Here's my cloak, if you need it." She threw it to me and I sighed.

"Thanks. Um, Cas, is there any chance-"

"Of course." He undid his own brooch and tossed me his large cloak. I moved to catch it, missed, and drew it from the ground.

"Thanks. Maybe I can get Khelgar's, too- his cloak is really heavy."

"_Everything_ about Stumpy is heavy, Brin."

"I heard that," came a rumble from the bathhouse. Neeshka and I grinned at each other.

"Can I borrow your cloak?" I called loudly.

"Aye! It's… Hold on, I'll bring it to yeh…"

I turned to the bathhouse door when it opened, revealing Khelgar in all his glory. I blanched, Qara shrieked, and Neeshka fell off the couch in a fit of laughter. Casavir called for the dwarf to cover himself as his cloak sailed through the air and I clapped a hand over my eyes, blushing furiously.

He grumbled something about 'prissy humans' and closed the door as Neeshka pulled herself back up. We sat in awkward silence for about a minute, everyone avoiding each other's eyes, until the tiefling commented, "Gee, for a runty dwarf, Stumpy sure has a big-"

"Neeshka!" Casavir exclaimed, shocked, and I resumed blushing.

"That's _disgusting_!" Qara agreed loudly, making 'ick' noises as she cleaned.

"Casavir," I groaned, sqeezing my eyes shut.

"Yes?"

"Cast aid on me, would you?"

He chuckled and I swept the dwarf's heavy, thick cloak from where it had landed nearby. "Okay," I mused aloud, deliberately changing the subject, "I now have four cloaks, a decent supply of fire spells, and a campfire. That should keep me from freezing to death, right?"

Bishop chose that moment to walk in and sit at the couch's other end. "Bring _me_ along and you won't have to worry about being cold."

I rolled my eyes, too worried about hypothermia to yell at the creep. "Oh, give it a r- oh!" I cried, turning to the ranger with an elated smile. "Can I bring Karnwyr?!"

He frowned at me. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

There was a short silence, and I tried cutely, "…_Pretty _please?"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

I continued, unfazed, "I'll give you… my share of the treasure from the Githyanki caves."

He scowled at me.

"Okay, how about…" I grinned and held up my friends' cloaks enticingly. "Three beautiful cloaks, hm?"

"Don't yeh be givin' away me cloak, lass!" Khelgar's voice came from the bathhouse again.

I sighed, wracking my brain for something else to offer. "Um… oh, I've got it! I'll pay for all the drinks you get!"

He paused, thinking that over, and Casavir cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I do not believe they allow companions, my lady."

I gave the paladin a pleading look. "Cas, I don't want to be alone all night."

He looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I understand, but-"

"Yeah, alright," Bishop interrupted, looking faintly smug. I got the impression that he'd agreed just to annoy Casavir, rather then console me.

"Yes!" I wrapped my arms around Karnwyr's neck and buried my face in his fur.

"But you're paying for everything I get here, remember," the ranger warned. I nodded and waved him away, grinning happily. My night had just gotten a whole lot better.

"Ten gold says you'll be penniless in a week," Neeshka stated.

I blinked up at her. "Neesh, if I'm penniless, how will I pay you?"

"…Good point. Qara, what do you say? Ten gold?"

"Sure. I might as well make some money in this dump."

I mock-glared at them. "You're seriously going to bet on my misery?"

"Yep!"

"I want in on this!" Khelgar called loudly.

"Hey!"

"Brin Farlong?" I blinked and turned to see Sir Grayson, who I had met earlier.

I jumped to my feet. "Yes? Is it time to go?"

He nodded. "It is. Are you prepared?"

"Yes, I-" I grabbed the cloaks and my pack, which held my beloved book, "I have everything I need."

"Excellent. We will be on horseback, so-"

"H-horseback?" I interrupted, biting my bottom lip. "Um… I've never really, ah, ridden a horse. Ever." He stared at me, eyebrows rising into his hairline. Not wanting to seem useless, I quickly added, "But I'm a quick learner. If we go slow, I'm sure I'll be able to… er, stay upright…"

The man nodded slightly, smoothing back his salt-and-pepper hair. "I see. As a squire, you will need to be able to saddle, bridle, and ride a horse. See to it that you learn."

"Yes, sir."

"For now, we will ride slowly. You'll merely need to work the reigns."

And not fall off… Casavir stood, sensing my nervousness, and offered, "I can show you the basics, my lady. If you can spare a moment," he inclined his head slightly towards Sir Grayson, who nodded agreeably.

"Thanks," I nearly fainted with relief. "Oh, Sir Grayson, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well," I glanced towards Karnwyr, who was giving me a wolfy grin. "I understand that visitors aren't allowed, but what about… well, animals?"

His expression wasn't promising. "How do you mean?"

"Like this wolf, here. Could I bring him?"

He shook his head sternly. "I'm afraid not, squire. The vigil is a sacred time, and any companion, whether it be human or animal, is prohibited."

My shoulders slumped and I looked at the floor, crestfallen. "Oh. Alright."

He opened the door for me and I gave Karnwyr a forlorn scratch, moving to follow. Casavir came behind, murmuring a faint condolence, and I clutched my armful of cloaks to my chest. Two horses, both of them taller than me, were tethered to a post outside.

I blanched, clutching the cloaks closer, as Sir Grayson freed the smaller- but still intimidating- horse and led her to me. Casavir steered me gently towards the animal.

"We're going to go slow, right?" I asked, somewhat desperately.

"If need be, yes," Sir Grayson assured me, moving to untether his own stallion.

"Just hold onto the reigns, my lady," the paladin beside me instructed, indicating the reigns. "And the pommel."

"Okay… Um, how do I get up?"

Sir Grayson put one booted foot into a stirrup and swung his large frame effortlessly into the saddly. I blinked disbelievingly- he expected _me_ to do _that_? Fat chance. Hells, I had a better chance of growing a tail than getting up onto a horse without breaking my neck.

"Any chance we could walk?" I asked meekly.

Casavir chuckled and pulled me up next to the mare. "Put your left leg in the stirrup," he instructed, holding the horse still with one hand. I obeyed, albeit reluctantly, grabbing his shoulder for support. After a minute or two of graceless struggling, I practically climbed Casavir and, with his help, managed to sit awkwardly in the saddle.

"That went well," I muttered once I was upright. He chuckled and helped slide my feet into the stirrups. After another reminder to hold on to the reigns and pommel, and a brief farewell, we were off.

* * *

"I will return for you at dawn, squire," my future knight announced once I had scrambled off of my horse. "I suggest you spend this time in meditation, as have hundreds of men and women before you." With that, he swung back onto his charger and, leading my horse by the reigns, trotted away.

I sighed and took a look at my surroundings- there was a small campfire, with a pile of wood nearby, but other than that the glade was empty. I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering, and tried to work out my aching muscles. The ride over had been slow, but I was nonetheless stiff and sore from clutching the pommel for dear life the entire time.

"Well," I said aloud, needing to hear something besides the bitter wind, "This is going to be fun. No tent, no bedroll, no food…" I sighed, resigned to my fate, and sat as close to the campfire as I dared. Once I had moved closer to its warmth, and had wrapped my friends' cloaks around myself, I stopped shivering and was almost, but not quite, comfortable.

So, this was a time to reflect? I sighed and reached for my pack, foregoing Sir Grayson's suggestion. I thought about my friends, my duties, and everything that had happened in the past few months enough as it was- practically every minute of every day was spent contemplating my life since the night West Harbor had been attacked.

West Harbor… I sighed at the thought of it. I had planned to return, once Shandra had been rescued, but it seemed that was no longer an option. Maybe once the trial- I instantly became nauseous at the thought- was over, I would get a chance to go back. If I was still alive.

A sudden noise, like something moving through the tall grass, caused my eyes to snap open. I jumped to my feet, pulling out my little dagger. All I could see was the small radius of light created by my meager fire. After a moment of silence the noise came again, from my left. I swung towards the sound, crouching warily, and squinted into the blackness. Gradually my eyes landed on a shape near the ground- a shadow blacker than the darkness, with two small pinpoints of yellow light visible between the surrounding blades of grass…

They weren't lights, I realized, but rather eyes- two yellow eyes, the exact color of amber. I straightened, lowering my dagger. I knew those eyes. "Karnwyr?" I called softly, hardly believing my eyes when the wolf rose from his position and came padding towards me, tongue hanging out.

I grinned as I knelt to greet the wolf, feeling a wave of joyous relief- not only was nothing lurking in the grass, waiting to kill me, but I didn't have to spend the night alone. My happiness was quickly overrode, however, by confusion. What was the wolf doing out here? Had he followed me? Had Bishop sent him? Did this mean I still had to buy all of his drinks?

"What're you doing out here, sweetie?" I asked the wolf aloud. He didn't answer, of course, but that didn't dissuade me. "Did Bishop send you? Did-"

I jerked to my feet abruptly, and Karnwyr bristled. I had heard something else- a voice? It had been too faint to tell. I listened closely, scanning the darkness, and the wolf barked loudly.

I heard the voice again, more distinct, calling my name. It was Shandra. She came trodding up through the waist-high grass, most of it browning or dead, and gave me a wan smile.

"_There_ you are! I've been tromping around out here for thirty minutes, trying to find this place."

"Shandra?" I gawked for a moment, then impulsively stepped forwards and hugged her warmly. She returned the embrace before I stepped back and asked, "Are you alright?"

She moved towards the fire and, at my invitation, sat down. "I've… been better," she replied honestly as I sat next to her. "But I'm okay. Better than ealier, at least."

I nodded understandingly. "It must have been awful for you. Did you have a lot of friends in Ember?"

"A few. Not any close friends, really, other than… one girl." She stared into the fire, biting her bottom lip fiercely. "One of my best friends, a villager named Alaine. We grew up together, and I've seen her at least twice every year since she moved away." The blonde woman trailed off, not looking at me.

"Alaine?" I said gently, wrapping my arms around my knees. "I actually met her, when we passed through. She told us which way the Githyanki had taken you. She seemed… really nice. She was worried about you, and wanted me to promise that I'd save you."

Shandra smiled a bit. "Heh. Sounds like Alaine. She was… a really great friend." Her blue eyes filled with tears and I laid one hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Shandra, I know that there's nothing I can do to fix what happened, but… We're going to find out who attacked the village, I promise. We can't bring back the dead, but we _can_ bring the murderers to justice. And we will, I swear we will." My voice grew hard with my conviction- someone had slaughtered an entire village of innocents, and that someone would pay dearly for it.

"Thank you." Shandra said after a moment. "Casavir said the same thing earlier- we can't undo what's done, but we can make sure that justice is served. He was right, and so are you."

Karnwyr, sitting beside me, suddenly rose and let out a long, low growl. Shandra and I climbed to our feet as his snarls gained volume, and the sound of booted feet moving through the dead grass became audible.

"That doesn't sound too good," she muttered, pulling out the short sword we had found her.

I agreed silently, calling to mind a few spells. Below me, Karnwyr let out another blood-chilling snarl, and I couldn't help but shiver- for all his sweetness, the wolf could be a truly terrifying creature.

Several human-shaped shadows became visible just beyond the ring of firelight, steel weapons glinting red in its fiery glow. "Looks like we have company," I growled, drawing my dagger for the second time that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**_WildGrape-_ **_To be honest, I didn't really plan ahead for the bathroom. I guess, yeah, it's connected to the common room- right by the staircase, sort of. Yeah, poor Brin is facing new fears, and I'm glad you like her clutziness- she'll become a kick-ass, world-saving heroine later, but for now she's just a village girl tossed out into the big wide world. And don't worry, Karnwyr's just sort of a middleman for the time being- Bishop will have his turn later XD_

_**Kalyane- **Sorry, I hope your nightmares aren't too graphic :) Glad you like the redone girltalk- now that it's posted, I'm much more satisfied with it._

_**icanseeuuu- **Thanks for the review- I'm happy you like Brin and my characterization of the other npcs. I love Sand, always brought him with me when I played, and I'll give him my best shot. Not sure how I'll do the relationship between him and Brin yet, though. And I actually hadn't even thought about Kistrel (I never went through the glowstone caves when I played), but you've inspired me. I mean, a giant, friendly spider, just think of the possibilities... _

_**The Daring Hat Trick-** I'm very satisfied with my change to the girl-talk scene, so thank you very much for your suggestion- it was a big help. Elanee was actually present in chapter 8, briefly. Also thanks for pointing out the name mixup in the last chapter, I went back in fixed it as soon as I saw your review. Sand makes his entrance in this chapter, though it's a bit brief, but I promse he'll be a very involved npc (if I can get his character and attidtue down, that is). He's a favorite of mine, so I hope I can do him justice. Glad you like the little interactions in the blooming romances- I want to start off slowly, with little things, so I'm happy you like the pacing of the romance(s) so far. Thanks for reviewing!_

Chapter 10

Casavir, Neeshka, Shandra, Elanee, Qara, Grobnar, Khelgar, and Bishop were all waiting outside the Sunken Flagon when Sir Grayson and I came riding slowly around the corner. Shandra and Karnwyr had taken off shortly before the knight's return, and he had been none the wiser about my late-night visitors.

I walked my horse up- or rather, the horse walked up and I just sat there, holding on nervously- to my friends. They called out their greetings, happy that I hadn't frozen to death.

"You have very devoted friends, squire," Sir Grayson mentioned as we approached. "They seem to care very much for you."

I managed to smile at the man- he wasn't half-bad, now that he wasn't abandoning me in a freezing glade. Ever since this morning, when we had informed Lord Nasher of my new status as a squire, he had seemed to be in a better mood. "Yeah, they're really great."

"Indeed." We stopped outside the Flagon and Casavir, bless him, came forward to help me get down. "Remember Lord Nasher's orders, squire- Torio Claven _will_ bring you to court, as is her right by law. I suggest you spend your temporary freedom searching for evidence to clear your name."

"I will, Sir," I promised, trying to regain steady footing now that I was off the horse.

He eyed me, mouth twitching ever so slightly. "Port Llast is several days travel from here, squire. You may want to take my earlier advice and spend some time learning to ride."

I blushed. "Ah, yes, Sir."

"Very well. Farewell, and good luck with your search." With that, he turned and, leading my mare by her reigns, galloped away. I slumped wearily against a nearby tree, massaging my temples. My new status was a gift, really, but it was hard to be grateful. I wanted to curl up in my bed and just… _stay there_. No magical shards imbedded in me, no angry Githyanki, no murderous Luskan assassins, no slaughtered villages. But that was too much to hope for, wasn't it? I sighed, forcing my anxiety away, and turned to my friends.

"Shandra told us what happened."

"Are you all right, my lady?"

"I'm fine. I wouldn't have been, though, if Shandra and-" I shot Bishop a glance, "-and Karnwyr hadn't been there."

"Oh, please," the blonde woman said, coloring faintly. "I barely did anything, it was all them."

"Honorless dogs," Khelgar grumbled, moving to stand beside me. "Attackin' yeh all alone, in the dead o' night- wish I could o' been there. I'd have taught 'em a thing or two about fightin' fair, I would've."

"Or just, y'know, burnt them all to a crisp," Qara put in smuggly.

"Well, it's over now, and there's more important things to worry about." I turned to Neeshka questioningly. "Is Sand here yet?"

"He's inside. Didn't want to catch a cold waiting out here for you, or something."

"Okay. According to that Nevalle guy, there's a survivor in Port Llast, which is where he wants us to go first. I…" I took a deep breath, furrowing my brow distastefully. "I think we'll have to ride there, since walking would take way too long. Does anyone not know how to ride?"

"I'm afraid I don't, Lady Brin," Grobnar admitted, staring at his toes.

"Feh. Ye ain't gettin' me on a horse, lass."

"I have not ridden before," Elanee said quietly, "But I am sure I will have no trouble."

"Okay," I nodded slowly, arranging my thoughts. "We _do_ need to ride there, unfortunately, so you two will either have to learn or stay behind." I felt a stab of pity at Grobnar's crestfallen expression and added, "Unless you'd like to ride with someone else. I'm sure a horse could carry a human and a gnome, right?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty good on a horse, Grobnar." Shandra grinned down at the gnome. "You can ride with me."

He beamed up at her. "Why, thank you, Lady Shandra! How very kind of you to offer!"

"Okay, great." I couldn't help but feel relieved- hurting Grobnar's feelings was like kicking a puppy. "Khelgar-"

"I'll stay behind, lass. I ain't getting' on any o' those long-legged beasties."

I sighed. "If you're sure. I guess that just leaves me, then… So," I clapped my hands together, trying to look eager rather than frightened, "Who wants to show me how to ride?"

Casavir cleared his throat. "I would be glad to, my lady. If you accept, that is."

"Yep. Thanks, Cas. I promise not to blame you if I fall off and break my neck."

He blanched slightly and I chuckled, patting his arm. "Just kidding. I fully intend to blame you."

He made an uncomfortable 'ah' sound as I turned and headed for the inn door, the others moving to follow. As I passed Bishop I muttered awkwardly. "Hey, um, thanks for sending Karnwyr last night. That was really… thanks." How was _that_ for eloquent?

He reached the inn door, opened it, and walked in before me. "You owe me for three drinks, ladyship," the ranger called over his shoulder, and I frowned. So much for him being nice.

"Ah, you've finally arrived," came a nasally voice from near the fire. Sand sat in Duncan's big green armchair, his immaculate robes and general cleanliness seeming out of place amidst the surroundings.

"Hi, Sand," I greeted him tiredly. "How's it going?"

"Phenomenal, dear girl," he drawled as I moved to sit on the couch. Everyone else dispersed into the inn, probably to get food or wash up.

"So. Neeshka said you had some sort of 'master plan?'"

"Yes, it's quite simple- we gather evidence and prove your innocence."

I blinked. His master plan sounded a lot like what everyone else had already surmised.

He scrutinized me for a moment, then said, "I for one do not believe you committed this crime. It is more likely that someone in Luskan, perhaps Torio Claven or one of her associates, is trying to get rid of you."

"That's what I think, too. But I don't know _who_."

"No? We shall simply have to find out, then."

I nodded, forcing myself to think methodically, to plan. "Right. Sir Nevalle said I should start in Port Llast, and talk to the survivor."

He leaned back, chin in hand. "It seems as good a place as any. When are we leaving?"

"We? You're coming?" I was surprised, but not entirely opposed to the idea. Sand was, after all, an expert on magic and spell casting. If anyone could help me improve, and learn new spells, he could.

"Naturally."

"But aren't you just my lawyer?"

He fixed me with a distinctly cat-like stare. "My dear, I have been placed, somewhat against my will, officially in charge of this case. It is therefore also _my_ neck facing the proverbial noose. You'll need my expertise in searching for evidence, and I fully intend to accompany you."

I thought that over. "Well… okay, I guess we could use another spell caster. Can you ride a horse, though?"

"I am at least five times as old as any given person in this room. What do you think?"

"…So that's a 'yes?'"

He arched his brow gracefully at me.

"Alright, then it's settled. We'll be leaving later today, once I've had a nap and learned not to fall off a horse. 'Kay?"

* * *

"Try to sit up straighter, my lady. Balance your weight."

I obeyed, holding the pommel tightly as I did so. We had been outside for a while now, with a small grey horse purchased from a Blacklake noble's stable. The horse, a beautiful, gentle mare with a calm disposition, was making my riding lesson easier than I had dared hoped. She wasn't nearly as big as either of Sir Grayson's mounts, had a smooth gait, and followed my tentative directions wonderfully- in short, she was perfect for me.

Once Duncan had heard that we would be needing horses he had sent Sal and Casavir to a friend of his in Blacklake. Before an hour had passed, my uncle had cleared out his previously unused stables, and the two men had returned with a group of newly purchased horses. This small, sweet mare was mine.

"Like this?" I called back to him, straightening my spine and giving the mare a gentle pat.

"Better. Now bring her back, more swiftly."

I bit my lip nervously. Going fast was the problem. I could guide the horse, and walk her, without any trouble, but once I tried to go any faster I would panic and lose my balance. I obeyed the paladin, though, and spurred the grey mare on. She broke into a fast trot and I held on tightly, bouncing through the ride and pulling her to a stop once she reached Casavir.

"Aren't you two _done_ yet?" came an unwelcome voice. Bishop came out of the inn, looking bored, and leaned back against the porch. He had a tankard, I noticed, which meant I was out another few coppers.

"Almost," I muttered, looking down. To be honest, I was starting to feel more than a little embarrassed about my incapability. "I just need to practice a little more."

"You are coming along well," Cas assured me, taking the reigns. "But perhaps it is time for a short break."

"No," I said stubbornly. I had promised to myself not to finish until I had mastered riding, and I was sticking to that promise. "I don't want to stop yet. Not until I've gotten it. "

He sighed but handed the reigns back to me. "You are inexorable, my lady." I couldn't tell if he meant that as a compliment or not. "But we will continued, if you wish. Excuse me for a moment, though, I need a drink."

He turned to go and, on sudden impulse, I cried, "Wait, Cas!"

"My lady?"

I stroked the mare's sleek, pearly neck. "What did you say her name was?"

"Ah," he smiled faintly. "'Mistletoe', the owner called her." I smiled and he headed inside to get his drink.

"Alright, Mistletoe," I murmured to the mare, trying to forget that Bishop was watching. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

I urged her into a light trot, bracing my feet into the stirrups. I had certainly improved from last night, but my seat was still unsteady. I took her to the end of the street, turned, and rode back.

"You're sitting wrong."

I glanced over towards Bishop, who was frowning at me. "Huh?"

He set the mug down and approached, eying my legs disapprovingly. "What, the paladin didn't show you how to hold on right?"

I scowled at him. "Of course he did. I'm just… er, not very good at it." So much for a witty comeback.

"Yeah. 'Cause you're sitting wrong." I furrowed my brow as he stopped beside Mistletoe. "Use your thighs to hold on, not your feet."

"What do you mean?"

He scowled. "I _mean_- here, like this." He slid a gloved hand under my knee and pulled upwards, none too gently, and used his other hand to push my thigh harshly against the saddle. I stiffened, uncomfortable with his hands on me, and gripped the pommel tightly.

"Do the same with your other leg," he commended roughly. "Grip the saddle with your thighs, and lean forward into it."

I obeyed, somewhat warily, and the ranger let go of my leg. "Like… like this?" I asked, leaning forwards slightly and clenching my thighs against the saddle. If felt… better, somehow. More stable.

Bishop stepped back and scrutinized me. "Yeah. Now try again."

His voice held none of Casavir's kindness or encouragement, but I listened nonetheless. I gave Mistletoe a light kick and tried to follow the ranger's advice as she trotted slowly forwards. It _worked_- my seat was significantly more stable this time. I didn't bounce around like a sack of potatoes, nor did I have to clutch the pommel so tightly. I locked my knees a bit tighter and urged the horse to go faster, keeping my seat with little difficulty. I reached the end of the street, grinning proudly, and turned the horse around to face him.

"Like that?" I called loudly, practically glowing with pride. I saw, rather than heard, his noncommittal grunt, and took it as an affirmation. I leaned forwards again and spurred Mistletoe back towards the inn, feeling much more confidant.

I was beaming down at the scowling ranger when I stopped again. "I did it!" I squealed happily, not caring that I sounded like a little girl. "I didn't fall off or anything, either!"

"Certainly took you long enough," he snorted.

I grinned down at Bishop, too happy to get mad. "Hey, this is a moment of triumph for me- and you're not allowed to ruin it, pal."

I could have sworn his scowl ebbed slightly right before Casavir came back outside.

"Cas, watch!" I squealed childishly, and took off down the street. I still needed practice, that much was obvious, but at least I could keep my seat. I turned without stopping and rode quickly back, giggling delightedly at the paladin's puzzled, but pleased, expression. I _liked_ this- riding around the inn, with no one chasing me, no one trying to hurt my friends. _This_ was what life should be like. No shards, no Luskans, no fighting for our lives, just _this._

"That was… excellent, my lady. Very well done."

"Thanks," I turned to Bishop, who had gone to retrieve his tankard. "And thank you, Bishop. I really appreciate your help," I said meaningfully. I didn't know why he'd helped me, but he had, and I wanted to let him know that I was grateful.

"Well, someone had to be of help. At the rate the paladin was going, you'd have broken your neck by dinner."

I slumped in my saddle- just when I'd thought he wasn't such a terrible guy, he went and said something like _that_.

Casavir stiffened and ground out, "I would never let harm befall her, ranger." He shot a quick glance in my direction and added, "Or any member of our group, for that matter."

Bishop smirked, fingers playing around the rim of his cup. "Yeah? Then-"

"Hey, _stop_!" I moaned loudly, making Mistletoe give a slight whinny. "You guys can't keep fighting every five minutes, and especially not during my moment of triumph."

Casavir looked away and said, somewhat stiffly, "I apologize, my lady."

"You would."

Did he _ever_ listen to me? I shook my head, exasperated. So much for them being happy for me. "Look, if one of you could help me down, we can eat lunch and get ready to go." I held out one hand beseechingly.

The ranger scowled as Cas came and helped me climb down, but by the time my feet were back on the ground he had disappeared. Casavir's jaw was clenched, I noticed, and I said gently, "You know, this trip'll be a whole lot longer if you two are fighting the whole way. I know it's hard, the way he's always ragging on you, but please just try to ignore him."

He nodded stiffly, avoiding my eyes. "I… shall try to. He is coming to Port Llast, then?"

I sighed again. Having Bishop along would doubtless prove a great asset, both in finding an easy trail and searching for clues. "Well, yeah, if he wants to. I'm sorry."

He took Mistletoe by the reigns and we headed for the stables. "If it's any consolation," I added as an afterthought, "Everyone likes you a lot better than him." Except for maybe Neeshka, who apparently thought Bishop was good-looking. Crazy tiefling.

"I think that is… understandable." I shot Cas a surprised, but not displeased, glance- that was the closest thing to an insult I'd ever heard him make.

"Well, _yeah_," I agreed, trying to lighten the mood. He'd been too serious lately for my taste. "Most civilized people tend to like you better. He's a jerk, and you are, as I have previously stated, hardy."

He gave a surprised laugh as we reached the stables and I left him to take care of the horse, pleased that I had cheered him up. And I had spoken honestly- Casavir was a great friend, thoughtful and considerate, whereas Bishop was an arrogant, disrespectful prick.

Hells, he'd been part of the group for about a week, and aside from giving me some ale he hadn't done a single nice thing. Well, he _had_ shown me how to ride better, I admitted to myself as I approached the inn's front door. But he'd only done that because he'd been bored, and had gotten tired of waiting. Not because he'd actually wanted to help me. Right?


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Daring Hat Trick-** Aw, I don't mind the nit picks. Like I said in the first chapter, my writing skills are pretty raw. I welcome constructive criticism, and your reviews help me improve as a writer. One thing I know I tend to do is focus on one specific thing, and forego others- for example, when I focus on, say, the growing 'love-triangle' (for lack of a better way to put it), I forget other important things, like characterization. Point in fact- reviews and suggestions like yours help me improve, and remind me to pay attention to every aspect of the story. So anyways, thanks for your review, and I'll be sure to keep your helpful advice in mind. I edited the last chapter a bit (I'll probably fix it more, when I have time), and I'll be sure to work on Brin's responses and the general mood of the story. _

_**icaseeuuu-** Heh, glad you liked my Sand so far. As promised, he's much more involved in this chapter. And I'm looking forward to writing the part with Kistrel- it will be in the next chapter, I think, or maybe the one after that._

_**Kaana Moonshadow-** Yep, there's more Sand in this chapter. Glad you liked the difference between Casavir and Bishop's teaching style, and I'm pleased that Brin's delight didn't make her seem too childish. Sadly, Brin won't realize Bishop's sexiness for another couple of chapters- so far, and in this chappie especially, she doesn't like him too much. But she will soon, I promise. _

_**Kalyane-** Heh, I'm glad I could make you laugh! I'm also pleased that you liked Bishop- he'll have moments of niceness (like chapter 10), and moments of Bishop-ness (like in this chapter). Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and thanks for the review!_

Chapter 11

"Do you take pride in being ignorant, Qara?"

"Do _you_ take pride in being _useless_?"

I massaged my temples with one hand, holding on to Mistletoe's pommel with the other. They been trading barbs nonstop for ten minutes.

"My, what an ingenious comeback," the elf drawled sarcastically. "Did you think that up all by yourself, or did the gnome help you?"

"Can't you two think of something better to do?" Elanee interjected, sounding as exasperated as I felt.

"Can't _you_-"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" I snapped, interrupting Qara. I half-turned in my saddle, glaring at the pair. "Ride at opposite ends of the group, would you? Why are you right next to each other, anyways?"

Sand arched his brow at me. "An excellent question, my dear. I believe that's your cue to _leave_, Qara."

"Why should _I_ move? I was riding here first!"

"I was most assuredly here before you."

I groaned quietly and urged Mistletoe to go faster. We had arrived in Port Llast early this morning, and had been heading towards Ember for several hours. I was sore from riding, had barely slept last night due to nightmares about the murdered village, and I did _not_ want to return there. Hearing about a murdered town was bad enough- but seeing it, actually walking through the place, was something entirely different. I had been dreading this visit ever since Port Llast, when I had agreed to search it for clues.

An old storekeeper by the name of Nya had also approached me in Port Llast. She had been concerned about the bodies, worried that they hadn't been put to rest, and had asked me to put some sort of herb on them. I had been willing- I couldn't leave the murdered townsfolk to rot, no matter how much the idea of returning dismayed me.

On a brighter note, the 'survivor' had turned out to be none other than Alaine. Shandra had been ecstatic- the two of them had spent a good hour in private, comforting each other and reminiscing. I had also managed to convince Alaine that I hadn't hurt anyone in Ember, had never even dreamed of such a thing, and she had agreed to admit as much during the trial.

I yawned and slowed Mistletoe's pace- I had ridden far enough ahead that Sand and Qara, who were at the back of the group, were barely audible. Aside from their squabbling, the journey hadn't been too bad so far. Grobnar had spent most of his time drawing, though he had stubbornly refused to let me see any of his pictures until they were finished. Elanee, Shandra, Neeshka and I all got along well, so their had been no problems there. As for Casavir and Bishop… the ranger, being our scout, had been riding at the front of the group, and Casavir had thankfully made an effort to avoid him. The two men had spoken only once, briefly, during last night's rest, but other than that they had remained blissfully silent.

I found my eyes resting on Bishop, who rode ahead of me. I hadn't really spoken to him since he'd shown me how to ride. I tilted my head to one side, furrowing my brow thoughtfully. Maybe he wasn't really such a bad guy. I mean, he _had_ threatened me, and been an overbearing jerk, but… well, everyone deserves a second chance, right? And he'd given me his drink, and shown me how to ride, so he couldn't be _all_ bad.

Who knew, maybe there was a nice guy hidden beneath his grumpy, scowling exterior. Okay, maybe not, but still.

I urged Mistletoe forwards, resolving to try and talk to him again. I turned to him, smiling affably, and had barely opened my mouth when he snapped, "What the hells do you want?"

My smile dropped a bit. Okay, so he was in a bad mood. But that was understandable, I supposed. "How long 'til we reach Ember?"

"An hour. Maybe less."

"Oh. Okay." I fell silent, and started looking at him from the corner of my eyes. He was staring ahead, mouth twisted into its usual scowl. I bit my lip and looked down at Mistletoe's mane, running one hand through it absently as I realized the foolishness of my idea- I wanted to get to know Bishop better, get him to open up, but I had no idea _how_ to. He was like… like that old jar of pickles from Duncan's pantry I had found the other day. I doubted that banging his head against a table would help get him to open up, though…

"If you're not gonna say anything, then shove off."

"How come you're in such a bad mood?" I asked without thinking. "I mean, it's a beautiful day, and there haven't been any random attacks, and-"

"And you're wanted for murder. Or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget. But I'm sure we'll find evidence, and prove my innocence."

He gave a mocking laugh. "You seriously believe that, don't you? And what if you _don't_ get proven innocent, hm?" I winced and looked- that was one possibility I hadn't allowed myself to think about. "You won't be so cheerful when a noose closes around that pretty little neck of yours, believe me."

"That- You- Hey! That won't happen!" Okay, so apparently the 'nice buried man' was a little more buried than I had thought.

He sneered at me. "Yeah? What, 'cause justice always prevails?"

"Well, no, but…" I blinked, trying to think of an answer. "Sand seems like he knows what he's doing. I trust him to get me through the trial."

"Don't trust, ladyship. You'll die sooner that way."

I shot him a curious glance. "Is that why you're so… er, untrusting?"

The ranger arched his brow at me. "Do I have a _reason_ to trust you?"

"I'm not gonna stab you in your sleep, or anything. You're as much a part of the group as anyone else, so you don't _need_ to be so-"

"Quit trying to get inside my head, girl."

I sighed. "I'm not. I just… I want to get to know you, is all. Like I said, you're a part of the group."

He scowled at me again. What was it with him? "Yeah? Well, like _I_ said, _shove off_."

"Thanks for showing me how to ride," I said politely, changing the subject.

"What?"

"It was really nice of you, and I wanted to say thanks."

Bishop smirked, and for a moment I thought maybe I'd managed to get past his unfriendly exterior. "Oh? And just how grateful are you, hm?" I flinched a bit and he continued harshly, "Because unless you plan on thanking me in my bedroll later, don't bother."

I clenched the pommel of my saddle, trying to quell my anger. "Look, I was just saying thanks, okay? You don't have to get all defensive about it." He opened his mouth, and I quickly continued, "And quit it with all the 'repaying you' stuff. I don't owe you anything."

"No? Seems to me we already _had _this conversation, and you owe quite a bit."

I felt my resolve to remain polite slipping as I remembered our encounter in the woods. Without thinking I snapped, "Is that how you get women to sleep with you? You cajole it out of them, as a favor?" I continued, my temper rising, "Seems kind of _pathetic, _if you ask me."

I'd barely gotten the sentence out before he jerked his big black horse's reigns sharply, pulling in front of me and forcing Mistletoe to a stop. He looked angry, and he was leering at me again. "That so? Maybe you'll think differently once I've collected, ladyship."

I bristled. "How dare you, you-"

"We're stopping?" Neeshka interrupted me. "Great, I'm starving. Did we pack those pastries Sal made?"

"Is there a problem, my lady?"

I glanced back at the group. Everyone, save Grobnar, who was eyeing a passing butterfly, was staring at us. "Yeah," I said flippantly. "Bishop's PMS-ing." Oh, _snap._

Every female in the group snickered and the ranger's eyes narrowed dangerously. Elanee, whose little white mare was just behind me, offered sweetly, "You are welcome to one of my remedies, Bishop, if-"

He smiled suddenly and said, interrupting the druidess, "Relax, ladyship- I wasn't serious about you repaying me." He looked me up and down, still grinning. "After all, I'd need to be good and drunk to take anyone _half_ as homely as you for a tumble."

I gasped, stung. I wasn't as pretty as, say, Shandra, but I wasn't _that_ unattractive, was I? "You… you asshole!"

His smile widened, eyes lighting up. "Oh-ho, struck a nerve, did I? Don't worry, I'm sure the drunks of West Harbor still think you're passable."

I trembled with anger and hurt, and Casavir nudged his stallion up beside me. He looked _pissed_. "Their opinions are worth more than that of a _dog_ such as you."

"Yeah!" Neeshka added vehemently, jumping to my defense. "You're just mad 'cause you know you could never get a girl like Brin!"

"Indeed: he lacks any sort of charm or courtesy," Elanee agreed coolly.

"Yeah, and 'cause…'cause and he's too ugly!" Okay, so Shandra wasn't great at insulting people, but it was touched nonetheless.

"Whoa, now, Shandra, let's stay reasonable, here," the tiefling interjected. I was startled into laughing.

"Try, 'because he's an egotistical retard who has to pay women to sleep with him,'" Qara offered helpfully.

Neeshka chuckled. "Ooh, _good one_."

I felt my temper, and my hurt feelings, calming down as the ranger's face darkened. He might've gotten to me, but I had six friends to back me up.

"Well," Bishop snarled, scowling once more, "Isn't that _sweet_- lapdogs defending their master. What, girl, you can't speak for yourself?"

Casavir stiffened beside me. "She has better things to do than speak to vermin like you."

I laid a restraining hand on his mail-encased arm. He, and all of them, were sweet to stand up for me, but I could do it myself. "Bishop," I said calmy, meeting his angry, coppery eyes. "I don't give a fig about your opinion of me." That wasn't completely true- I _did_ care what he thought about me. I had no reason to, I knew that, but I couldn't _help_ it. "But we have more important things to do than argue, so I think we should keep moving." His glare didn't waver, and I continued diplomatically, "I apologize for being rude to you, and I hope we can put this behind us. Okay?" I offered one hand, a sign that I wanted truce, even though a little part of me still wanted to slap him.

He stared at my proffered hand for a moment before scoffing. "You can shove your apology up your ass, ladyship," he snapped, and wheeled his horse around. I watched him return to the trail before shaking my head and nudging Mistletoe to follow.

I returned to my place in formation, completely calmed by now. He was a jerk, and my opinion of him had dropped, but I was over his insult. After all, my friends- including Qara, which had been a surprise- had all stood up for me. It didn't matter what Bishop thought of me- he was just a bitter, angry man, and he had no right to insult me. I lifted my chin, eyeing the ranger ahead. My _friends_ were all riding behind me, ready to back me up in any situation, and _their_ opinions were what mattered.

Still, I couldn't help but watch him for another minute. Did he really hate me so much? He seemed to, but I didn't know _why_. Maybe there was no 'buried nice man,' no 'nicer side,' as I had hoped. Maybe he was just… well, just liked he _seemed_. Just an untrustworthy, self-serving mercenary, like Casavir had warned me.

But then again, he _had_ shown me how to ride, and he _had_ given me his drink. At the time, I'd been sure that he's been trying to help me. So… what was different? He'd been nice, briefly, but now he was acting like a jerk again. I shook my head- I was too tired, and too worried about the shard, the trial, and Ember, to try and puzzle Bishop out.

Sand, sitting easily on his chestnut mare, trotted up beside me. "Well, that was certainly interesting," the elf said dryly. "But if you don't mind, perhaps we could discuss more important issues…?"

I glanced at the wizard, surprised. We'd been traveling since yesterday evening, but he'd barely spoken to me. Or anyone, for that matter- he'd spent most of his time reading what looked like a spell book. "Oh, sure. Like what?"

"Your impending doom. What else?" I blinked. That was hardly reassuring. "I suggest that, in addition to putting the bodies in Ember to rest, we search the village thoroughly. Whoever the true culprit is may have been sloppy, and made mistakes- perhaps he or she left evidence, or did not thoroughly cover their trail." He was rubbing his hands together, planning. "It is our job to find and exploit those mistakes."

"Okay. Sure."

"Hopefully it will contain leads," he continued methodically. "It was attacked at night, and hurriedly. I doubt whoever the murderer is managed to coneal every bit of evidence."

"You're probably right."

He nodded thoughtfully. "My dear, I am _always_ right. Now, on to the trial itself." I felt queasy again at the idea of standing in front of a courtroom. "Your _personality _is something I want to play on. You are a member of the City Watch, correct?"

"Yeah. I have been practically since I came to Neverwinter."

"Excellent. And you travel with a paladin," he waved a hand to indicate Casavir, behind us, "Which will go in your favor. You'll have the opportunity to call witnesses. So my question is- who can vouch for your character?"

"Um…" I thought through my travels, staring up at the clouds. "Well, maybe my commander, Brelaina. She supervised a lot of my work for the Watch."

"Very good. Who else?"

I was thinking, and eyeing a suspiciously bunny-shaped cloud, when Casavir asked, "What about Callum?"

Sand half-turned, brows going up. "Callum? One of The Nine?"

"Oh, yeah!" I nodded emphatically. "He was at Old Owl Well when we fought off the orcs attacking it. He was really grateful, and he's a friend of Casavir's. I'm sure he'd be willing to help."

A pleased grin slid over Sand's mouth. He looked like a cat who'd just gotten into a dish of cream. "Oh, _very_ good. His testimony will prove infinitely beneficial, I have little doubt."

"We will need to send messengers to him quickly, though," Casavir warned. "It will take days for the news to reach him, and perhaps longer for him to reach Neverwinter."

"True. Mm… perhaps the captain in Port Llast can send a messenger."

I made a mental note to take care of it, once we had returned. "There's someone else, now that I think about it. Elder Mayne, in Highcliff. We convinced a tribe of Lizardmen to stop attacking the village, so maybe he'd be willing to testify."

Sand looked pleased. "Excellent. You certainly get around, my dear." His expression turned stern as he instructed, "As for your behavior during the trial- you are to sit quietly and look as sweet and innocent as possible. You are by no means to speak, unless you are asked a question directly. Understood?"

"Fine with me." Better than fine, actually. If he wanted to stand in a courtroom and deal with the whole 'speaking-in-public' issue, he was welcome to. I was more than happy to sit and look at the floor.

"As for your attire- once we return to Neverwinter, you should purchase a dress. Something pretty, but not too much so." Pretty, but not too much so? That was… unspecific. "Take the farm girl with you. Remember, you want to look sweet and innocent, and like you would never even _consider_ murdering a village. Am I clear?"

"Okay…"

"Ooh, we get to go shopping!" Neeshka squealed from a short ways back, where she was riding with Shandra. "And we'll get to dress you up!"

I blanched- knowing Neeshka's taste in clothing, I'd likely end up with some lacy, cleavage-baring outfit. And then my lack of a chest would be brought to attention- and in a crowded courtroom, no less. Crap.

"Yes, yes," Sand waved his spidery hand dismissively, "Just make sure she looks presentable."

"Will do," Shandra promised.

"Good. That's all you need to know, for now." He slowed his horse's pace, falling into line behind me.

"Alright. Oh, Sand?"

"Hm?"

I turned and gave him a heartfelt smile. "Thanks a lot for helping me with all this. It's really great of you."

He colored faintly and waved his hand again. "Ah, no need to thank me, my dear. It's completely unnecessary, I assure you."

"No, really- I know you aren't real happy about this, but I really appreciate your help."

His blush deepened as he muttered something unintelligible. I turned around in my seat, still smiling, and noticed Bishop had stopped. I moved towards him, unwilling to get too close.

There was sudden silence behind me, and my smile faded as I looked past the ranger. I shuddered, staring down the slope before us, and heard Shandra whimper, "Oh," in a small voice.

We had reached Ember.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Daring Hat Trick-** Oh, don't feel bad about your review- I honestly appreciated the input and, as you'll see, I kept your advice in mind during this chapter. Yep, Bishop's a jerk, which also shows itself in this chapter, too. And poor Brin is indeed going to find out that he's not exactly the noble, 'knight-in-shining-armor- type. Glad you're liking Sand so far, and that you liked the abrupt mood-switch at the end of chapter 11. I'm still debating about what to do with the trial, to be honest, but I do think it'd be fun to write out the Sand vs. Torio bits. I'm also happy you like Casavir- he's such a great character, and I really want him to be recognized as such._

_**icanseeuuu-** Ha, I might just have her cast something at him, sometime (probably a charm spell, though, not a fireball XD). I always wondered why the game didn't let you run around asking people to testify for you, to be honest, so I figured I might as well include that. I'm glad you like the 'in-between-areas' dialogues- I'll probably have a lot of those in the future. Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks again for reviewing!_

_**Kalyane-** Heh, is Bishop _ever_ not mad? You're very welcome for the chapter, and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Minxie-** I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and thanks so much for the review! And I'm happy you like the humorous bits- I want this to be more of a laid-back story, at least at the beginning. And yes, Malin will make an appearance, probably in the next chapter. I'm looking forwards to writing that part, so hopefully you'll enjoy it._

_Author's Note- Okay, just a quick heads up- school started this week, so my updates might lag a little. Not too much, though (hopefully). Also, the point of view switches briefly in this chapter, but that's just to give ya'll a little insight into Bishop's thoughts. I realize he's a bit evil in this chapter but, well... he _is _an evil character. I'll probably be switching the PoV from time to time, to give everyone a veiw of the other characters' thoughts/feelings. Anyways, 'nuff said, and now on to the story..._

Chapter 12

I wanted to go home.

I was sitting on the rim of Ember's well, staring blankly into its unfathomably dark depths, and I wanted to go home.

We had come into Ember, and I had been fine. I'd kept my chin up, had helped Shandra annoint the bodies, had forced myself to look at the burned houses and rotting corpses. I'd stayed strong, hadn't let myself to freak out.

And then I'd gone behind a half-burned house, where a young woman no older than me lay face-up in the grass. There'd been a baby, a _newborn_, clutched limply to her breast, it's blue eyes open and staring up vacantly towards me. It had taken me an instant to take in the sight- the girl's horrified expression, the baby's huge blue eyes, the bugs and maggots strewn grotesquely across their bodies.

Then I'd lost it.

I had lurched behind some nearby bushes, shaking uncontrollably, and collapsed to my knees. No one had seen me throw up, thank goodness, since they were all off looking for clues. I'd just knelt there for a minute, heaving up my breakfast, until my tremors had subsided. I'd gotten up, taken several deep breaths, and then before I knew it I had reached the well.

No one else was in sight, for the moment. I could hear them, though- walking quietly through the village, anointing bodies, calling out when they found something of importance. I clenched my hands over the well's rim and stared downwards, tapping my feet one at a time against the stony interior. I licked my lips, trying to chase away the taste of vomit.

Seeing this place, the dead bodies, the burned houses, reminded me of West Harbor. This was how I'd seen it last, in the aftermath of the attack. But that had been different, in a way- in West Harbor, there had been friends and family there. There had been _survivors_, men and women who were able to pick up the pieces and move on. In West Harbor, there had been life and strength. There had been hope. Here there was just… emptiness.

I blinked back tears and continued staring into the well's blackness. They barely had anyone to mourn them- there was Alaine, of course, and Shandra, but other than them, there wasn't anyone who really _knew_ them. No one to give burials, funerals, no one to say a few words or carve some loving memory on their tombstones. There was just us, just some people with wyrmsage who cared enough to put them to rest. We didn't seem like enough, somehow.

I gave a shuddering sigh and leaned my head against a wooden support post, closing my eyes. I wanted to just go back home, and live my life the way it should have been. Just me and Daeghun and my childhood friends, and nothing to worry about except whether to wear my hair up or down. No silver shards or assassins, no trials or senseless slaughters. No babies with blue eyes who lay unburied behind a burned-out house. I swallowed tightly, trying to chase that image out of my mind.

"Hey."

I opened my eyes to see Neeshka sit next to me, draping her long legs over the well's stony rim.

"Hey."

"You don't look so good."

I looked back into the blackness below, swallowing again. "I'm fine," I said quietly, forcing the words past the acrid taste in my mouth. I was lying, and she knew it, but… well, if I admitted how I was _really_ feeling, I'd end up curled up on the ground, sobbing my eyes out. And the leader wasn't supposed to cry.

"How's Shandra?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's… not too bad. She's been crying a little ever since we got here, though."

I could hear her now, faintly- she wasn't weeping like before, she was just… crying. Softly, but controllably. She had more strength than I did- if even one tear got out, I'd probably end up bawling like a baby.

There was a minute or so of silence, until Neeshka asked, "Brin, can we leave?"

I looked at her- she was staring into the well, her face pale and drawn. She was taking this pretty hard, I realized- for all her mischief and humor, Neeshka was a sensitive person, deep down.

I nodded once and started to rise, when a faint splashing sound made me pause. "Did you… hear that?" I asked, peering down the well.

"No. What?"

I held a finger up for silence, and the sound came again- a faint splashing noise, like something moving ungracefully through the water.

She lifted her head, eyes widening minutely. "Yeah. It sounds like…"

"Like something's down there?" I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes.

"Well, yeah, but… what could possibly be down there?"

"Beats me." I saw Elanee nearby and motioned her over.

"Yes?"

"Listen- do you hear that?"

We stood in silence for another minute or so, but the sound didn't repeat itself. Elanee frowned slightly. "What is it I am to be listening for?"

"We heard something down there," Neeshka explained, bending double over the well's side and peering down.

"Something? What, exactly?" Casavir approached, looking weary. Grobnar, Qara, and Shandra also headed over, Shandra wiping her eyes and hiccupping a little.

"Like a splashing noise. It sounded like something moving down there."

"Perhaps it is merely an animal," the paladin suggested.

"Maybe…" I conceded, turning away. Sand and Bishop had just emerged from between two houses. They approached, and the elf held up a tattered book.

"Exhibit A, my dear- the quartermaster's log," he was smirking. "Complete with proof of Luskan's involvement, and of your innocence."

"And poison, from a Luskan blade," Bishop added. He and Sand alone seemed unfazed by the bodies around us- everyone else, even Qara, looked ready to leave.

"I heard it again!" Neeshka exclaimed before I could respond.

"As did I," Elanee said thoughtfully. "And it's too big to be an animal."

Sand also approached. "The well is likely connected to some underground stream, or other water source. It may be worth investigating."

There was a long silence as we all eyed the mud-caked rope dangling into the blackness. I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "So… who wants to go first?"

"I vote for Sand," Qara offered after a moment of awkward silence.

"Fine," he said snippily, narrowing his eyes at her. "I vote for the ignorant brat, then."

I shook my head. "Whoever goes down needs to be ready for a fight." I grinned suddenly, a plan forming itself in my thoughts. I continued, somewhat grandly, "He needs to be brave, fearless, ready for anything. The kind of guy who won't back down from a fight, who won't freak out in a damp, muddy, pitch-black pit of death. He should be herioc, courageous, and… a brunette." I swung towards Bishop, smiling genially. He scowled back at me.

"Think again, girl."

"I second that vote," Shandra said, smiling faintly.

"Me too," Neeshka added.

We all looked at the ranger and, after a moment of glowering at everyone, he muttered something fowl and headed for the well. "_Fine_. But I'm not going to forget this."

I leaned over the well as he climbed easily and quickly down the muddy rope. After a few ominous seconds I heard a tell-tale splash as he hit the water.

"Well?" I called down anxiously, squinting. "What do you see?"

There was a moment of silence, then the faint glow of torchlight could be seen far below us. "Not much. There's a passageway, though."

"An underground passageway," Sand echoed thoughtfully. "Interesting. I think it would be wise of us to investigate."

I sighed. I'd probably break my neck on the way down, but anything was better than staying here in the village. "Okay, then. Neesh first."

"Alright," she said obligingly, and grabbed the rope. She was out of sight within seconds, and then our slow journey began. Everyone else went down with varying amounts of grumbling or fear, until it was just me and Karnwyr remaining.

I licked my lips nervously. This was _not_ going to be fun. After a minute there was a dull, metallic clank, followed by a heavy splash, signaling that Casavir had reached the bottom. I sighed resignedly and grabbed the rope, swallowing tightly. I glanced towards Karnwyr, who was watching me bemusedly. "Tallyho," I croaked at him, and began my descent.

* * *

Bishop glanced up as the tiefling started her descent, then resumed inspecting his surroundings. He stood close to the wall, out of the deepest pool of water, which the demon girl was probably going to land in. He smirked a bit and watched, bemused, as she shimmied easily down the rope and landed with a startled gasp in almost three feet of water.

Bishop's smirk turned into a scowl as Brin's voice echoed down the well and through the cavern. There _was_ something down here, somewhere, and the idiot girl was going to alert it to their presence.

He felt his temper rising as he thought of Brin- the _nerve_ of that wench, ordering him to come down here. Who in the Nine Hells did she think she was? Duncan's neice, that was who, which meant a hell of a lot more than she knew.

Or maybe she _did_ know. But if she did, then she was certainly hiding it well. And if she didn't… well, then she was going to get a nasty shock when she found out. But she wouldn't live long enough for it to matter, in either case.

He should've just killed her when she'd first walked into The Flagon, or after they'd rescued the farmgirl. But, Bishop admitted to himself, he _was_ having fun. Life hadn't been this interesting in years, and the girl wasn't half-bad when she wasn't giving orders or hanging off the paladin's elbow. She had a likable fiery streak to her, though it didn't show itself very often, and she was certainly entertaining to watch.

Brin wore her emotions right on the surface, Bishop mused. It made her interesting, and it also made her a terrible liar- so maybe she _didn't_ know the details of his debt. If Duncan had told her, she definitely would've given some sign of her knowledge by now.

The paladin dropped down, interrupting Bishop's thoughts. The man's armor squealed loudly as he dropped, and the ranger scowled again. Everything about the man was annoying- his armor, his aura, his attitude, the way he followed Brin around like a lost puppy. With any luck, the self-righteous prick would end up brutally slaughtered in these caverns.

The rope swung from side to side as Brin started down slowly. Bishop felt his lips curling upwards as he watched her come down- the girl was practically as flat-chested as her uncle, but her bottom… well, that was a different story. She was more than a little alluring, from this angle.

He watched Brin descend, eyeing her backside as his thoughts trailed off again. His original plan had been to simply kill her- what better way to hurt Duncan, after all, than to murder his neice? Such an emotional blow would stagger the half-elf, would hurt him more than any physical wound ever could. But killing Brin, that was just _one_ possibility. There was another one.

After all, Bishop mused as he continued watching the girl, there was a much more enjoyable way to get to Duncan. And to the paladin, for that matter. Any fool could see that the 'holy man' had more than friendship on his mind, when it came to Brin. Any fool except for Brin herself, apparently- for all her intelligence, the girl seemed oblivious to the paladin's growing affection.

Bishop snorted as Brin reached the rope's end and dropped with a startled shriek into the pool. She landed on her bottom in the water, soaking her robes and blinking in bewilderment. Bishop shook his head, not sure if he should be amused or disgusted- the girl took more injuries just from walking around than she did from her enemies.

The paladin moved to help her to her feet, charming and chivalrous as ever, and Bishop couldn't help but smirk again. Both Duncan _and_ the paladin were in for a nasty surprise- after all, the ranger thought to himself, he could be charming too, if he put his mind to it. It might even be fun- Brin was no drop-dead, gorgeous beauty, but she was cute, in her way. Certainly not someone he would mind bedding.

And that bottom of hers… Bishop eyed the girl hungrily as she climbed to her feet, dripping wet. She assured the paladin that she was alright, blushing with embarrassment as she did so, and Bishop made up his mind. The girl had to die, that much was unavoidable, but there was no reason it had to be right away- she didn't know about his debt, so she was, for the time being, harmless. But Duncan would suffer in the meantime- the half-elf knew who Bishop was, knew what he'd done. And nothing would hurt Duncan more than the news that the murderous ranger had taken his sweet, innocent little niece for a roll in the hay. Nothing, of course, except for her untimely death.

Bishop's lips curled upwards again at the delicious idea, and his gaze wandered back towards Brin. She was looking around, oblivious to his thoughts, and wringing water from her robes. Her eyes strayed towards the ranger and, seeing his stare, she smiled politely. Bishop smiled back, trying to appear as sociable as possible. Yes, he thought as she blinked back in confusion, this was going to be fun.

* * *

I couldn't help but blush as I started wringing out the chilly water from my robes. I noticed Bishop staring at me and gave him a polite smile, wondering what he could possibly want. We'd barely spoken since yesterday, and since then I'd made up my mind to avoid him.

Instead of scowling or glaring as I had expected, the ranger smiled back. He looked almost _friendly_. I blinked and looked away, wondering if maybe he'd hit his head on the way down.

"There's heat on the ground there, and there," Sand indicated two areas, his eyes glowing reddish with what I recognized as infravision. "Footprints, it looks like. Someone was here recently."

"I see them, too," Elanee added softly. "They lead down that passageway, around the curve."

"One of you go first, so you can follow them," I whispered lowly. Our voices tended to echo, down here.

Elanee obeyed with absolute silence, seeming to not even touch the ground as she trotted ahead. I moved to follow, the others behind me, and she disappeared around a bend.

Scarce seconds later she called my name anxiously, her voice high with excitement. I scurried around the bend to find her kneeling next to a dark shape on the ground, one that was remarkably humanoid in figure…

"Marcus!" I exclaimed, forgetting to be quiet. His name echoed half a dozen times through the cavern as I rushed forwards, sliding to my knees on the damp, stony floor beside the boy.

"Hello," he greeted me quietly, with a somber smile. "I've been waiting for you."

"By Tyr," Casavir breathed, kneeling next to me. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, sir. I'm hungry, though."

I wordlessly grabbed some leftovers from breakfast out of my pack and handed them to him. The boy wasted no time in devouring the offered food.

"You've been down here all this time?" Neeshka asked quietly from behind me. He nodded, chewing hungrily.

"Did you see what happened? Did you witness the attack?" Sand asked eagerly, leaning forwards.

Marcus wiped his mouth and swallowed hard, standing. "No, not really. I hid in the well before they got here." He looked directly at me as I rose, his expression solemn. "I did see the leader, though. He was disguised as you, but he didn't fool me."

"You saw the leader?" Sand cut in, moving to stand beside me. "Can you describe him for us?"

"He was huge. Taller than him," he nodded towards Casavir, "And really strong, with a sword bigger than me. He was bald, too."

"Sound like anyone you know, Brin?" Shandra asked, a steely note to her voice. She was every bit as determined to find the murderer as Sand and me, I realized.

"I don't think so, no."

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Marcus stepped past me and held a wrapped object up towards Bishop. "Here's your knife back, mister."

"'Bout time I got it back." He sniffed dismissively and accepted the dagger, then slid it into a sheath across his chest.

Sand turned to me, brow furrowed thoughtfully. "His testimony could prove invaluable. We should bring him back to Port Llast with us."

"He's right, ma'am- I can help you during the trial. You need to go further into the cave, though."

I blinked down at the boy. "I… do?"

He nodded calmly, looking up at me with his strange, unfathomable eyes. "Yes. You need to continue, but you will return later."

"And… you'll be okay if you wait here for us? By yourself?"

"Yes. Nothing will happen to me," he smiled reassuringly.

I glanced around at my companions, who all shrugged. "Alright, then. If you're sure you'll be okay…"

"I will, ma'am. And thank you."

I nodded at him and motioned for the others to follow me as I started off down the tunnel. My melancholy from earlier had been slightly assuaged, and my feet didn't feel quite so heavy anymore. Somehow, with Marcus's reappearance, the slaughter didn't seem quite so painful.

* * *

"I _hate_ spiders," Shandra proclaimed shakily, eyeing a nearby body. There were dead arachnids lying all around us, greenish goo seeping from their wounds, and I felt slightly faint.

"Same here," I agreed weakly, staring with transfixed, determined resolve at the cavern's ceiling. If I saw another spider I'd probably pass out or something.

"I hate _anything_ with more than two legs," Qara added, grimacing disdainfully. "It's not _natural_."

"By all means, Qara," Sand said dryly from behind me, "Tell us all about everything you hate. Your interests are just _so_ fascinating."

""Let's keep going, guys," I said quickly, before Qara could reply. The echoes of yet another verbal duel would likely draw more spiders. Which I really, _really_ didn't want. Nobody moved, so I hoisted my torch and took the lead. "Come on, people."

We continued on in relative silence, and before long there was an abrupt bend in the passageway ahead. I paused, eyeing it a bit nervously. "…Bishop, you want to go first again?"

"I'll pass, thanks," he answered from right behind me. I jumped a bit- he was closer than I'd thought.

"Go ahead, Lady Brin," Grobnar encouraged me. He seemed to be unfazed by our surrounding and the giant spiders. "We'll all be right behind you!"

"Gee, thanks," I muttered lightly, moving towards the bend and eyeing the ground to make sure I didn't trip. "Knowing you're there, ready to kill whatever eats me, _after_ it eats me, is very…" I trailed off, eyeing something grey and shiny towards the ground. I tilted my head to the side, frowning curiously at the object. I noticed that it was large and cylindrical in shape, and that it extended upwards. I followed it with my eyes, feeling a swell of foreboding as it widened, grew thicker, and… I finally looked up, holding my torch up to see a myriad of glittering black eyes, surrounding by a dark grey mass of scales and hairy bristles, not six inches from my face. I was eye to eye with the biggest spider I'd ever seen. Possibly the biggest spider in the world.

We stared each other for a moment, and I wondered why in the hells no one had followed me around the freakin' bend. I was pondering this when my rational instinct kicked in and, without further ado, I opened my mouth and screamed bloody murder.

The spider shrieked in reply and I bolted back around the bend, dropping the torch in my panic and hurtling head-first into Neeshka. I whirled back around towards the spider as Casavir rushed past me, followed closely by Elanee and Shandra, the three of them ready to fight of this newest monstrosity. I trembled, trying to recover from my shock, and heard Elanee, now out of sight around the corner, call out for everyone to hold. There was the faint sound of talking from ahead, and I cautiously moved forwards, the others behind me.

"It doesn't want to fight with us," Elanee was explaining, standing in front of the huge arachnid. The spider was crouched against a wall, watching the druidess warily.

"My goodness," Sand said, blinking. "That is… someone get me a giant book, please. I feel the sudden need to squash it."

I cleared my throat, embarrassed by my display, but also a bit miffed. "May I ask a question, please?" Elanee paused in her explanation of the spider's intentions and turned to me politely. "I would like to ask why, despite Grobnar's promise, _no one was right behind me_!"

There was an uncomfortable silence until the gnome answered, "Well, you see, I was speaking in more of an emotional sense…"

I wrapped my arms around myself, frowning, but at least my horror was shared- everyone save Cas, Bishop, and Elanee seemed either catiously wary or downright terrified. Shandra looked like she was about to wet herself.

"As I was saying," Elanee interrupted, and I turned back towards the druidess and spider, "It is not hostile. I am not sure what it wants, though."

"Can't you talk to it?" I asked, eyeing the creature nervously.

"I can try…" she knelt, holding one hand out towards the huge arachnid. It came forward obligingly and everyone but the druidess stepped backwards quickly.

My back hit something hard and a voice rumbled, "Scared, ladyship?"

I swallowed tightly, watching as Elanee seemed to converse somehow with the creature. "I don't like spiders," I said, somewhat defensively. He didn't answer, and I elaborated, "I never have. Whether they're bigger than me or tiny, they just… I just don't like them."

"Ah." He chuckled suddenly, and my neck prickled as his breath washed over it. "So you can wake up unfazed with a wolf on your bedroll, but you can't deal with a few bugs?"

"Um… yes?" Okay, that made me sound like a moron. But it was just Bishop and, as I had decided earlier, his opinion didn't matter. I couldn't quite keep from blushing, though.

"Right." I resumed watching the spider-elf exchange, taught as a bowstring, and a moment later I felt his stubble scrape against my ear. "But you can relax, I think. It doesn't look like it'll attack."

He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and backed away as I stood there bewildered. He'd barely said a word to me since yesterday's argument, so why on earth was he being nice all of a sudden? I glanced back over my shoulder but he had moved away, and wasn't looking at me.

"It's hungry," Elanee announced, interrupting my puzzlement. I turned back towards her, and the giant spider, curiously. "The other spiders in these caverns ate all the food, and this one, Kistrel, is starving."

I cleared my throat. "Ah, 'Kistrell?'"

"Yes. That is his name."

There was a long pause, until I said awkwardly, "I see. So… what now?"

"Let's move on, hm?" Sand said from behind me.

"I say we feed it the gnome," Bishop put in helpfully.

"Let's feed it _Sand_."

I rolled my eyes at the sorceress' suggestion. "I was asking Elanee, you guys."

She thought for a moment, and I shifted nervously. Whether it was friendly or not, I was uncomfortable with the monstrous creature. "I think we should try to find it some food. Insects, perhaps."

"Oh, marvelous," Sand muttered sarcastically. "We're going to run around catching _butterflies_ while our glorious leader's life hangs in the balance."

"Yes, doesn't it sound fun?" Grobnar agreed eagerly, oblivious to the elf's sarcasm. He pulled his pack of and began looking through it. "I think I even brought my butterfly net…"

"I suggest we keep moving," Casavir said diplomatically, turning to me. "This creature's well-being should come second to yours, my lady."

Elanee looked a bit downcast at his words, but she didn't dispute them. "Okay," I said, nodding thoughtfully. "We should keep moving, I guess. But keep an eye out for something we could use to feed… er, Kistrel."

The druidess's expression brightened slightly. "I think that is wise. Thank you." She smiled at me and turned to inform the spider of our plan. I watched their exchange and shook my head wonderingly- this whole 'herioc adventuring' thing never ceased to surprise me.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Minxie- **Yep, I always thought that Bishop, perve that he is, would have considered something like that. His plan might not go so well, though... XD_

_**WildGrape-** Glad you liked the scene with Kistrel, and that you thought Brin's reaction to Ember was in-character. And I wanted to make Bishop evil, but not _too_ evil (otherwise, I don't think Brin would ever like him...). I might head back to chapter 12, when I have time, and change his reaction a bit like you suggested. Thanks for the review, and I hope you keep enjoying the story!_

_**icanseeuuu- **Heh, you're review make me smile, so thanks. And I'm glad that you (and other reviewers, it seems) are willing to wait patiently for updates. I'm having so much fun writng this story, though, so I'll probably updating pretty often. I'm pleased that you liked the chapter, mainly Brin's reaction to Ember and the scene with Kistrel. I think I will give the Sand/Torio showdown a try, though like you said it might take little while. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Kalyane**- Yep, you were my very first fan! Which makes you awesome. Glad you liked Brin's reaction- I wanted to show that she is very affected by the terrible things around her, but that she is capable of overcoming her fears and sadness. I also veiw her optimism as a sort of 'shield,' a way of coping and trying to deal with everyone around her. Heh, Bishop won't get water dumped on him, but his plan isn't going to turn out exactly like he hoped. Thanks for reviewing, and for your patience!_

Chapter 13

"Shandra, would you take Marcus to the guard's complex, where Alaine is? He can stay there until the trial." I glanced quickly towards the boy, who was standing patiently next to Shandra. "If that's alright with you, that is."

"I don't mind," he answered softly, nodding.

"Okay, then. Shandra, we'll be at the inn when you're done. I'm thinking we should get dinner there, and spend the night, then head back for Neverwinter in the morning."

"Sounds good," she answered, veering off to the left, Marcus in tow. "I'll be back in an hour or so," the blonde woman called over her shoulder, waving goodbye.

I yawned and raised my arms over my head in a long, luxurious stretch. "I'm going to visit Nya. You all can head over to the inn, if you want."

With that, I handed Mistletoe's reigns to Neeshka and started walking towards Nya's little stand. Leaving Ember behind had been a relief and, with the evidence we'd gathered there and in the Duskwood, Sand had declared me ready to stand trial. As awful as standing before a courtroom sounded, I couldn't help but feel relieved that soon this whole mess would be behind me.

I had just caught sight of Nya, some hundred yards away, when the tell-tale sound of metal clanking against metal came from behind me. Seconds later, Cas appeared at my side.

"I hope you do not mind my company, my lady."

I couldn't help but shake my head a bit. He was always so formal, so polite. As if I would _ever_ 'mind his company.' Silly paladin. "Of course not, Cas," I said aloud, glancing up at him. "What's on your mind."

"You remember the other day, when Sand asked you about witnesses?"

"Yeah."

The paladin looked straight ahead as we walked, not meeting my eyes. "I wondered if… that is, I would be honored to say some words on your behalf." He glanced away, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "As a paladin formerly in Neverwinter's service, my testimony would be quite-"

I had stopped halfway through his speech, a smile growing on my face with every word. That he would offer to speak on my behalf, to testify for me, was… unbelievably wonderful of him. Before Cas could finish I jumped forwards impulsively and wrapped my arms around him, hardly caring that hugging a man in full plate mail was less than comfortable. He stopped talking abruptly, made a slightly choked sound, and stiffened.

I immediately pulled away- I had wanted to show him how grateful I was, not make him uncomfortable. And I had momentarily forgotten that he wasn't overly fond of physical contact. "Sorry," I said quickly, still grinning. "But, Cas, that would be wonderful. It's so great of you to offer."

Casavir was blushing. "It… it's no trouble, my lady," he muttered. He abruptly cleared his throat and looked at me, the color fading from his cheeks. "As I said, it would be an honor. And I discussed the idea with Sand- he approves, and thinks it would help your case."

I smiled wryly and resumed walking. Nya had caught sight of us and was approaching hurriedly. "He'd know best, I suppose. He seems pretty confident that we'll win."

"Indeed. He seems to-"

"You have returned," Nya's voice broke in. "Have you been to Ember?" Her liquid, deer-like eyes shone with hope.

I turned away from Cas, nodding. "Yes. We did as you asked."

"Oh!" She moved forwards and clasped my hand, pressing it warmly between her own. "You have done a wonderful thing, Brin Farlong. Please, accept this as a token of my gratitude."

She released my palm and I looked down to see a stunningly lovely necklace dangling from my hand. It was made of a thin silver chain, and a luminescent white jewel hung from the metallic links. I caught my breath and instinctively clenched the pendant tightly, not wanting to drop it.

"It belonged to my husband," the woman before me said softly, her eyes shining as she gazed at the necklace. "And it is enchanted- it will offer some minor protections."

I shook my head quickly and held the necklace out. "Oh, no, I could never… This was your husband's, I have no right to-"

"Please." She raised a hand and smiled reassuringly. "This is but one memento I have of him. It's magic would better serve you, I think."

"Well… if… if you're sure…"

"I am. Please, accept it with my thanks, and my blessing."

I nodded once and, not knowing what else to do, slipped the silver chain over my neck. It settled coolly, but but unpleasantly so, against my skin, and the jewel slid beneath my robe, to rest above my scar. "Thank you, Nya," I said reverently. Beside me Casavir bowed at the waist and, once he had straightened, we turned to go.

"She has given you a piece of her heart," he rumbled lowly, once she was out of hearing range.

"I know." I swallowed, lifting the jewel from beneath my robe and fingering it reverently. "This is… this must have meant a lot to her."

"Indeed." He eyed the necklace gravely. "You should treasure it, my lady. Such a gift is kingly, if not in physical value."

I nodded and gently replaced it as we neared the inn. "Yeah. The people of Ember must have meant a lot to her." I had just gained a new, profound admiration for Nya- she had wished selflessly for the care of others, and had gone to great lengths, had approached a supposed murderess, in order to ensure that the villagers' bodies were cared for. And she had been willing to part with something of immense sentimental value in return. I could respect that.

"Oh!" I stopped suddenly, grimacing. "I forgot to…"

Casavir turned to me, one hand on the inn's door. "My lady?"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, thinking. Sand had told me to ask Nya if she would testify, and I had completely forgotten to. But, then again… I shook my head slightly. She'd done enough, what with worrying about the villagers' bodies and giving me her late husband's necklace. "It's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, but offered no reply. He opened the door and stepped back to let me enter, and I couldn't help but sigh and relax as I did so. The weather had been relatively nice all day, if a bit too cold for my taste, but the inn's interior was soothingly warm. I pulled my cloak off and swept my eyes over the room. My companions, minus Shandra, were sitting at a table near the fireplace. They were all nursing drinks or picking at plates of food, and chatting animatedly.

Everyone save Bishop, I noticed, who rose and headed towards Cas and me. He had a disconcerting grin on his face, and I got ready for another verbal showdown between him and either me or Cas.

To my surprise, he merely smirked and said, "Ready to buy me a drink, ladyship?"

I blinked. "Um, wha-"

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder, and felt myself pushed gently but firmly forwards, towards the table. "You can buy your own drink, ranger," Casavir rumbled.

Bishop stepped forwards and, smirking at the paladin, slid an arm around my shoulders. "Now, where's the fun in that?" I tried to quell my discomfort as the ranger brushed of Cas's hand and steered me towards the bar. I didn't like being in the middle of the two men. "Come now, girl," he continued, ignoring the doubtlessly miffed paladin behind us, "You said you'd buy all my drinks, remember?"

"Oh. Right." I made a face as we neared the bar and glanced back towards Cas. Yep, he looked mad. "I'll just be a second, 'kay? You can go ahead without me."

He obeyed, thankfully, after a moment of obvious indecision. Once he had moved towards everyone else, I slid out from under Bishop's arm and perched on a stool. He sat next to me, waving the bartender over.

"What'll it be?" the man behind the counter, a burley fellow with a beard thicker than Khelgar's, asked gruffly.

"Ale."

"Aye." He grabbed a bottle from below the counter and placed it in front of Bishop. "And you?"

"Just water, please."

Bishop rolled his eyes. "Live a little, why don't you? Get her some wine." I opened my mouth to protest and he quickly added, "Something weak, okay?"

I paused, decided that was okay, and closed my mouth. The bearded man pulled out a mug and began pouring some light red liquid into it. I accepted it and eyed Bishop suspiciously, wondering what he was up to.

"So," he swiveled to face me, "How'd it go with the herbalist?"

I started a bit. Was he actually interested, or was he just… trying to get me drunk or something? Then again, maybe he really wanted to know. "It… it was good. She was really grateful, she even gave me a necklace as a thank-you."

He grunted noncommittally, and took a gulp of ale. "How is it?" I asked.

"Not bad. Yours?"

I took a sip of the wine and shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I'm not much of a wine connoisseur, though."

He chuckled, and I felt myself relax a bit. It didn't seem like he was going to insult me again, or start an argument. He honestly seemed to want to talk. "Yeah, I didn't figure you were. Your swamp didn't have a bar?"

"Oh, no, it did. But my father, he always forbade me from drinking. I've only have alcohol a few times, during festivals.

"Quite the rebel, weren't you?"

I genuinely smiled. "Oh, stow it. He was a great dad, and I didn't want to disappoint him." Bishop arched a brow at me and I admitted, "Okay, so he was a little strict. But he was just trying to protect me."

The ranger tilted his head to the side, half-grinning. "Sounds to me like you need to make up for lost time. Let's get you good an drunk, hm?"

"No way, pal. I've got a reputation to keep up." Bishop was being half-decent, but there was no way I was getting drunk with him. I wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Ah, yes. Neverwinter's most wanted murderess can't be seen drinking in a place like this, right?"

"Exactly." I nodded sagely, my lips twitching. "I'll get drunk _after_ my name has been cleared. But not before."

"I'll hold to that, ladyship. In fact…" he trailed off suddenly, eyeing something behind me. His mouth twisted down into a frown, and I turned to follow his gaze.

A strikingly beautiful woman had just entered the inn. But what was more striking than her looks was her expression- she had locked eyes with Bishop, and she had gone completely rigid. The woman was glaring at him, but she also seemed wary, and one of her hands had drifted to a sword belted at her hip.

I turned back to Bishop. "Are you okay?"

His amber eyes flicked back to me, and his frown disappeared. Mostly. "Yeah. You were saying?"

He'd actually been the one talking, but I didn't mind the opportunity to move the conversation away from alcohol. "I think we'll head back for Neverwinter next," I said. "Sand thinks I'm ready for the trial, that we have enough evidence and witnesses."

"Well, maybe you do. You've got a horde to testify to your greatness, after all."

I was startled into grinning. "I guess so." I hesitated for a moment, then said leadingly, "You know, Marcus is going to testify." The ranger took another swallow of his drink and shrugged. I leaned towards him. "You don't care?"

"Should I?"

I bit my lower lip, unsure of how to answer. Bishop had proven himself to be nothing more than self-serving, so far, but surely he cared that he'd saved an innocent child's life… On the other hand, it was entirely possible that he didn't. "You saved his life, you know," I murmured, tilting my head to one side. "Aren't you the least bit happy for him?"

He paused, the bottle inches away from his mouth, and frowned at me. "'Happy for him?' You're joking, right?"

"Well, no. I mean, he would've been murdured if you hadn't helped."

"So? It's not _my_ problem."

"You don't care?" I bit out, suddenly angry. "He would've _died_, and you… you just don't _care_?"

"Let me ask you something, ladyship. What has _caring_," he spat the word, "Ever gotten you? Aside from the title of 'murderess,' that is." He propped one elbow up on the bar and eyed me challengingly.

I gaped at him. "What- I- You-" I spluttered inarticulately, shaking with frustration. I felt like throwing my drink in his face. "How can you be so… so callous, Bishop? Haven't you ever felt happy for doing a good deed, or known joy, or-"

He laughed harshy, leaning away and smirking at me. "Well, now you're just being ridiculous."

"Well?" I asked more calmly, sensing that I had touched a nerve- everyone, even the man before me, had to have once known joy or happiness, however minute it might have been. "Haven't you?"

Bishop shrugged uncaringly, his eyes glittering gold in the dim light. "Sure. I'm happier than a pig in shit when I'm drunk an have a nice redhead to-"

"You're disgusting!" I shoved off of my stool and stomped away, heading towards my friends. All of whom were staring at me, I noticed. Casavir had half-risen, but he relaxed as I approached.

I sat down hard, gritting my teeth angrily, and Neeshka asked, "Uh, you okay, Brin?"

"If he has offended you in some way-" Cas started, but I shook my head.

"No. It's fine." I sat up straighter, and forced my anger down. "So, what's on the menu?" I tried to sound chipper and casual, instead of annoyed.

"Something brown," the tiefling said warily, nodding at a lump of meat on her plate.

"And congealed." Sand pushed his own plate away, grimacing with distaste.

Casavir nodded in agreement. "I would suggest the soup."

"And the pickles," Grobnar added.

I glanced back towards the bar surreptitiously. Bishop had left, it seemed- he wasn't there, and I didn't see him anywhere in the inn. "Alright, I'll be right back," I announced, and left to get a meal.

"Back again?" the bartender grunted at me.

"Yes. Could I have a bowl of your soup, and any vegetables you're serving?"

He sniffed at me and rubbed his hands with a dirty rag. "That depends. You got money?"

I placed several coins on the counter and he disappeared through a back door, presumably to get my food. I leaned forwards against the bar, twisting an unwashed strand of hair around my finger.

"Don't take it personally," a soft, melodious voice said from behind me.

I turned to see the woman Bishop had been staring at. She was standing just behind me, a friendly half-smile on her pretty face. "I'm sorry?"

"Whatever Bishop said that upset you." She slid gracefully onto the stool beside me. "He's always that way, so don't take it too hard."

"You know Bishop? How?" I sat down also, eyeing the woman curiously. She really was beautiful- a bit taller than me, with long reddish hair that fell past her waist and clear blue eyes. I felt a bit uneasy as I considered how Bishop might _know_ a woman like this.

"It's not an association I'm proud of," she said quietly, looking down briefly. "My name is Malin. I met Bishop a year or so ago, and we… well, we decided to travel together."

I grimaced. Judging from Bishop's drastic mood change when he'd seen her, their relationship hadn't ended on good terms. "That couldn't have gone well."

"It didn't," she said flatly. "After a while in the wilderness, we started coming across Luskans. Not travellors or peasants, either- they were warriors and killers, trained ones. Bishop…" she trailed off briefly, then continued, "He _hated_ them."

I shrugged- that was nothing new. "He hates everyone."

Malin shook her head, her wavy hair swaying prettily with the action. "Not like this. He killed them all, against my advisement. And then, towards the end, he started… started _torturing_ them." She shuddered, and I felt my eyes widen with horror. "He _enjoyed_ it, too." There was a brief silence, until she continued, "I was… disgusted, and I decided to leave him. I haven't seen him since then."

"He… tortured people?" I asked hesitantly, unable to accept the idea. Killing was bad enough, but the idea that Bishop had… I swallowed tightly.

She nodded. "Yes. It's hard to accept, I know." We fell silent again, and the bartender brought my food out. I eyed it nauseously- I suddenly didn't feel like eating. "If you don't mind my asking… why is he with you?"

I looked back at Malin. "He helped me find a friend of mine, who'd been kidnapped. He's been with us ever since."

"I see." She hesitated for a moment, then said quickly, "Listen, I know it's not my place, but you seem like a good enough person, so I feel I should warn you- don't trust him. I did, and it cost me dearly."

"I…" I was still trying to wrap my mind around the idea that Bishop had tortured other human beings. I knew he was… well, 'evil' seemed a bit drastic, but I knew he wasn't a good person. But I hadn't given up on him, not yet, despite our earlier conversation. "Surely he's not… _completely_ bad." I realized how desperate, and how naïve, that probably sounded, but I continued anyways, "I mean, he's done some nice things. He's helped me, a few times."

She gave me a pitying look. "I thought that, too. I thought there was good in him, buried beneath everything else, but there's _not_. And if you think there is, then he's already won you over."

"I'm not saying I trust him," I interceded quickly, "Just that… that there's maybe a better side to him."

She leaned forwards, and said lowly, "Listen, Brin- it's Brin, right?" I nodded. She must have heard Neeshka say my name. "If he's with you, it's because he wants something from you. There's no goodness in him, no 'better side.' Something…" she paused a moment, then continued earnestly, "Something is _broken_ inside him. It cannot be mended, not by you or anyone else, and you'll only get hurt if you try to. "

She was dead serious- this was no overreaction, no bitter or jealous warning. She was honestly worried for my sake, that much I could tell from her expression. I nodded once, looking down uneasily.

She rose. "As I said, Brin, it's really not my place to interfere. But, _please_, think about what I said." I nodded again, and she left silently.

I turned morosely to the food in front of me. I wasn't hungry anymore, but I had to keep my strength up. I glanced over my shoulder to see my friends, all still sitting at their table in the corner. Everyone except Bishop.

I picked up my spoon and dipped into some thin, brown broth, wondering what to do about the ranger. I didn't like him, in fact I was well on my way to hating his guts, but leaving him behind just seemed _wrong_. He was a part of our group, whether I liked it or not, and I didn't feel like I had the right to ditch him. And… despite my dislike for, and wariness, of the man, and I couldn't help but feel like he was my responsibility now. I was the leader, and he was one of the followers, and I had a duty to him. And he _had_ been nice, on occasion. Despite all his harshness and insults, all his cruelty, the idea of giving up on him and abandoning the few glimmers of decency I had seen… I couldn't do that.

I knew he wasn't a good person. I knew he was a jerk, and didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. But did that mean he was a lost cause? Did it mean he _couldn't_ give a damn? Malin certainly seemed to think so. I didn't know _what_ to think.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note- Wow, talk about major writer's block- I hit it halfway through the chapter, and had to fight my way through. But this chapter's nearly ten thousand words long, so hopefully that makes up for the delay... I'd like to say thanks, as always, to my wonderful reviewers (you guys rock!), and I hope everyone keeps on enjoying the story!_

_**Kalyane**- Oh yeah, I'd definately buy Bishop a few drinks, given the opportunity. As for drunken Brin... I'm sorta debating that. I might get her a little tipsy, but I haven't completely decided yet. (She _will_ get drunk at some point, though- maybe after a terrible event like Shandra dieing or after West Harbor). Glad you liked the Bishop mod- I absolutely loved it, and it made me into the rabid fangirl I am today :)_

_**icanseeuuu**- Glad you enjoyed the Malin thing- I played as a girl, of course, and there was a little Malin/pc jealousy, which was fun. I'm also pleased you thought Brin was in-character, and not overly naive. I really couldn't resist writing the trial scene, and as for afterwards... is Brin+Casavir AND Brin+Bishop too much to ask for...? XD_

_**Minxie-** I can tell why you saved that post- and I'm glad you did, it was _very_ interesting to read. It's a perfect summary of Bishop's character, and how I've always considered him (and people like him). It does indeed explain why so many people find him fascinating, even if they don't necessarily like him. _

_**The Daring Hat Trick- **Oh, I completely understand- real life can be harsh, sometimes. You don't need to feel like you have to review every chapter, though- I love reviews, don't get me wrong, but it's enough to know that people are enjoying it enough to read it. Glad you liked chapter 12, and that you thought the mood was appropriate. As for the Bishop PoV... I sort of want to show the reader Bishop's actions through Brin's naivety, as they know full well what's going through his head. The ending won't be like it was in the game, though- there will be a twist. Yep, Bishop's gonna have to work extra-hard to get her to like, and trust, him. Believe me, there will be a veritable host of people warning her. Thanks, as always, for the review!_

_**Kaana Moonshadow- **Ooh, I love proper feedback! I'm pleased you like Bishop's 'opening up'- I thought it would be an interesting way to crack his shell, while keeping him in-character. As for the Pov switch... I understand that it may have been disconcerting, and I can promise that I'll only be doing PoV switches very rarely (I couldn't really think of a better way to show what's going through his head). And about Malin- the Brin/Bishop relationship will be progressing very slowly, and he's going to have to work hard and long to get her to trust him, especially after Malin's warning. And Malin will be reappearing later on- I'm planning to have her and Brin run into each other after she's been knighted, while they're looking for allies. I felt it was too early for there to be any jealousy between the two women, but there will definately be some later on. I admit that I did sort of want to rush the trial, and move on with the story line. Also, part of the trial involves the idea of an 'illusion spell,' and since its really Torio's main argument, I didn't want to introduce the alteration powder (the stuff that dryad gave you, I forget what it's called). Thanks for the review, and for your thoughts, they're always welcome!_

_**Wildgrape- **Yep, she's gonna give him a chance- poor Brin just can't accept the idea of someone being truly heartless. She won't exactly fall right into his arms, though- it will take a while for their relationship to develop, much longer than Bishie's planning on..._

Chapter 14

"Now I get it. Luskan failed to execute me, and I didn't freeze to death during the vigil, so _now_ I'll just die of shame. I think one of the gods has it out for me."

"I think you look nice," Shandra offered.

"Here… maybe if we pulled it down in the front…" Neeshka reached forwards, but I blocked her hand.

"Neesh, there's nothing _there_. You can pull it down all you want, but I'll still look flatter than a-"

"That's the idea, my dear," Sand drawled, brushing some dust from the hem of my dress. "The more… youthful… you appear, the more likely the audience is to support you. Now," he abruptly grabbed my shoulders and pulled them straight, "Shoulders back, and chin up. What do you think, ladies?"

I straightened, squared my shoulders, and the four people in my room stepped back to examine me. I blushed awkwardly and looked away, folding my arms once again. Shandra had picked out a green, cotton dress for me, one that was hardly appropriate for the weather- there were fine shoulder straps, and a light skirt that fell to my ankles. It was thin, too, and I was already cold.

My glare rested on the mirror in my room and my eyebrows rose of their own accord. I may not have been overly comfortable, but I didn't look half bad. After a long bath, Neeshka had gone after my hair with merciless abandon, and now it hung loose. It was wavy and free of tangles, for once, and it shone just a bit in the room's light. There were still tired, dark circles under my eyes- I had barely slept last night, had spent most of the time lying awake or waking tossing restlessly amidst nightmares- but they weren't too noticeable, and I doubted anyone in the courtroom would be able to see them. And the dress _was_ pretty, I had to admit. Shandra had chosen nicely. It wasn't practical, considering the weather, but it was attractive and made me look more like a victim than a criminal.

"I think she looks great," Shandra proclaimed, smiling at me.

"Cute as a button!" the tiefling squealed happily, obviously pleased with my hair.

"I'll show you cute as a button…" I muttered, and Sand rolled his eyes.

Elanee smiled faintly. "The dress does look quite nice on you, Brin. You look lovely." I blushed uncomfortably.

"Indeed. Well done, ladies." Sand congratulated the women in my room, who were all veritably glowing with pride. "The trial is scheduled to begin in less than an hour. We will leave soon, and, my dear," he looked me in the eye and said firmly, "You are by _no means_ to ruin your outfit, your hair, or any other aspect of your appearance. I know how hard it is for you to _not_ charge in battle, accept perilous missions, and rescue animals from trees, but I hereby _forbid_ you to engage in _any_ such activities."

Neeshka snickered and I held my hands up placatingly. "Okay, whatever you say. I'll just wait downstairs."

He hesitated. "I… suppose that is acceptable. But do_ not_ sit down- you'll wrinkle the dress."

I nodded and he left quietly, muttering about how he needed to practice his arguments. Elanee turned to me. "You should eat beforehand, Brin. I'll ask Duncan to make something."

"Oh, I can ask him. I was going to head down anyways."

"Alright," Neeshka headed for the door, the rest of us following. "Be careful with your hair, though. I spent an hour on that rat's nest."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's nice _now_. But seriously, Brin, you should bring a hairbrush with you on our next trip."

"Next trip?" Shandra groaned aloud as we reached the staircase. "We can't take a break for a while?"

"We still have to find Ammon Jerro's Haven," Elanee reminded her.

I chewed my lip thoughtfully. If the trial went well, as Sand seemed to believe it would, then I wasn't opposed to the idea of a short break. The Haven wasn't going anywhere, after all.

"But we don't even know if it's _real,_" the blonde woman pointed out. "So how are we going to find it?"

"One thing at a time, people," I murmured as we entered the common room. "We'll deal with it after the trial."

"Oh, Lady Brin!" Grobnar came bounding up. "You simply _must_ let me sketch you like that, you look absolutely beautiful!"

I panicked briefly. This wasn't exactly an evening I wanted eternally commemorated in Grobnar's sketchbook. "Um… well, that's a nice offer, Grobnar, but it's really not necessary. I have to leave soon."

"But not before you've eaten," the druidess reminded me, and went to get Duncan.

"Aye, lass," Khelgar agreed from his seat at the bar. "We can't have ye facin' those dogs on an empty stomach. It ain't healthy."

"I'm not actually that hungry…" Neeshka pulled me towards the bar as Duncan and Elanee came out of the kitchen.

"Hells, lass!" My uncle rushed forwards and, before I could protest, wrapped me up in a hug. "You look beautiful, just like your mother!" He dropped me and stepped back, grinning fondly. "Heh, if only Daeghun could see you now."

"He'd probably just… grunt at me, or something." He chuckled and I elaborated, for my friends' sake, "That's pretty much his version of complete astonishment."

"Sounds like a fun guy," Shandra hopped up on a stool. I started to sit, but remembered Sand's orders and stopped myself.

I glanced around, suddenly, feeling the peculiar absence of Casavir's aura. "Hey, where's Cas?"

"Cas, er, Casavir, left a while ago," the blonde woman explained. "All the witnesses were brought to the castle, so they could… prepare, or something."

"That makes sense, I guess. Did Callum make it?"

"He arrived this morning." My uncle placed a plate of steaming vegetables and bread before me. "Heh. Went bursting into the castle, I heard, and started bellowing for that Torio woman to come out and get her due. Had an axe with him, apparently."

"Oh, no."

Duncan chuckled. "That Nevalle fellow calmed him down. He'll make a good witness, I think, so long as he doesn't start a fight."

"Hear that, Stumpy? No dwarf-on-ambassador violence during the trial."

Khelgar muttered something under his breath and took a gulp of ale.

My uncle disappeared back into the kitchen and I started picking at the food before me, not really hungry. How could I be, with the trial less than an hour away? Sand seemed confident, though, and that was somewhat reassuring. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad- after all, all I had to do was sit there and let him talk. That didn't seem so terrible.

Then again, there would be a ton of people staring at me. They'd been staring at me yesterday, when we'd returned from Port Llast- dozens of men, women, and children, all of them loitering in Neverwinter's streets, and all of them watching me warily. I hadn't enjoyed the experience, and it had been a trial not to race recklessly through the city and to my uncle's inn.

But the trial would be better, I told myself calmingly. My friends would be amongst the onlookers, and many of those damning eyes were likely to be fixed on the Luskans, not me. Sand had seemed sure of that.

I had just swallowed a tasteless roasted pepper when a voice said, "Well, don't you look pretty."

I nodded absently. Sand had said he wanted to play on the court's hatred of Luskan, and- I straightened suddenly and looked at Bishop. Had he just said I looked pretty? That was certainly new. Maybe I'd misheard him.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

The ranger smirked and placed a tankard of something foamy on the bar in front of me. "You heard me. Need some liquid courage?"

I eyed the mug longingly, but prudence won over my fear. Being even _slightly_ tipsy was definitely a bad idea, no matter how much I wanted some 'courage,' as he called it.

"No, but thanks anyway. Are you coming?" I wasn't sure if I wanted him to or not. We'd hardly spoken since Port Llast, and I didn't exactly like Bishop right now. On the other hand, every friendly face in the audience would help. Even if it was only semi-friendly.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world. After all, how many chances does a guy get to watch Luskans get taken down by a swamp girl?"

"I'm not a swamp girl!" I instantly cried, somewhat bolstered by his vote of confidence, veiled though it had been.

He grinned. "No? What's with the smell, then?"

There was a light undertone to his voice, which let me know that he was only joking. "Hey, I'll have you know that this perfume cost Sand thirty gold pieces. It's a refined scent, one worn by the richest noblewomen of this city, and no smelly _woodsman _could ever appreciate it." I tossed my hair flippantly, smirking.

"Why did the wizard have a thirty gold piece bottle of womens' perfume lying around?"

"He… I don't…" the ranger's brows rose, and I couldn't help but grin. "That's not the point. The point is, I smell freakin' _awesome_. Not that you could appreciate-"

"Couldn't I?" Bishop interrupted suddenly, catching my right wrist with his hand. I started as he raised my wrist and sniffed it lightly, watching me closely. "Not bad, I guess," he assented after a moment.

"'Not bad?'" I repeated incredulously, gently pulling my hand away. Friendly banter was all well and good, but I wasn't completely comfortable with him touching me. "Pfft. Shows what you know."

He had just opened his mouth to reply when a nasally voice broke in, "Ready, my dear?"

It's amazing how three simple words can be such a downer. Sand had effectively murdered my good mood, and I turned to him, whimpering, "Already?"

"I'm afraid so." He looked marginally sympathetic.

"A-are you sure I have to be there? I mean, you could go ahead, and I could just wait here while-"

"Aw, it won't be that bad, Brin. We'll all be there, right behind you."

Neeshka patted my shoulder, and Shandra added, "Yeah, Brin, it'll be fine. Everyone in Neverwinter hates that Luskan harpy. They'll be cheering for you in no time."

"She has a point," Sand agreed. "Once the evidence in our favor starts to pile up, the audience will likely grow… vehement, shall we say, against the ambassador."

"That's an understatement," Bishop muttered from beside me.

I glanced around at my companions. "Um, 'vehement?' What do you mean?"

"I'll explain as we walk, my dear. Come along."

Sand moved to the door, opened it, and I shuffled forwards with a groan. My friends continued to offer encouragement as I went and, once outside, Sand closed the inn door to the sound of Duncan calling, "Go teach that shrew what Farlongs are made of, lass!"

* * *

I've heard it said that women are made of 'sugar, spice, and everything nice.' The expression on Torio Claven's face as she eyed me proved that saying to be an absolute load of crap.

Either that, or she had shorted out on the 'everything nice' part.

She was leaning forwards on her stand, voluptuous curves bared to the world and eyes glittering with barely-contained malice. She was eyeing me, reminding me unnervingly of a snake about to strike, and I was distinctly uncomfortable. I was also sweating, feeling faint, had nearly tripped down a flight of stairs on my way in- Sand had nearly had a seizure at that- and there was an entire crowd to my left, every eye trained on me.

I had memorized an invisibility spell last night. Not for any particular reason, really, just because I'd been bored, but I now found myself mentally repeating the incantation…

Sand's hand grasped my shoulder, and I jumped. "Once the judge makes his opening speech, Torio will begin her attack. The crowd will be against you, at first, so be prepared for their animosity."

I 'eeped' girlishly and glanced furtively towards the audience. They were murmuring quietly, most of their eyes trained on me, and their expressions unfriendly. Sand continued speaking, coaching me through what to expect, as my gaze landed on Grobnar.

He was sitting in the midst of my companions, including Duncan, and scribbling madly into his book. He must've felt my gaze because he looked up, smiled brightly, and gave me two thumbs up. I swallowed loudly and turned back to Sand, my anxiety only minutely eased.

"Remember to smile, my dear. No, not like _that_- just a little bit, innocently, as if you've never done a wrong deed in your life. Clasp your hands in front of you, yes, like that, and widen your eyes a bit… ah, _perfect_."

He nodded approvingly, and I committed the pose to memory. My 'innocent' stance felt horribly simulated, but it was probably enough to help sway the audience's opinion of me.

Judge Oleff rose, and the room instantly grew silent. He started to speak, his voice booming through the courtroom, and I closed me eyes bracingly.

Sand seemed confident. Convincing the audience was crucial, he had told me, since their approval would affect Nasher's decision. It was the way trials worked, he'd said, and so he planned to play largely on the animosity the crowd held for Luskan. Apparently the people of Neverwinter _hated_ Luskans, and it wouldn't take too much to turn them against Torio.

I shot the woman another quick glance. She was listening to Nasher, mouth curved upwards confidently and one eyebrow arched. She looked every bit as self-assured as Sand did, and I felt a fresh pang of nervousness.

"Justice shall be delivered this day," Judge Oleff was saying. "Is the accuser here?"

"I am here to speak on behalf of those the accused slaughtered at Ember," Torio answered plaintively.

"I must politely ask you not to speak out of turn, ambassador," Sand said mildly. "No verdict has been reached."

"He is correct, ambassador," Oleff agreed. "The accused is innocent until proven guilty."

I lifted my chin a bit and straightened my shoulders. I was a squire in Neverwinter's service, I reminded myself, and the judge was going to keep that in mind.

"And the accused, and her defender, are both present?"

"We are both here, your honor." Sand made a small bow, and I hurriedly mimicked the action.

"Very well. Let the evidence collected be brought forth and revealed to this court."

I watched silently, chewing on my lip with abandon, as piece by piece they announced every bit of evidence- the poison, the quartermaster's log, the Luskan ring we'd found in the caverns, and much more. Once Oleff had finished going through it all, the crowd began murmuring quietly.

"Hm…" Sand leaned closer to me, stroking his chin. "It seems we're at a stalemate. The audience seems a bit more in our favor, however."

"Wow, it sure doesn't seem like there's a lot of proof." I blinked at the sound of Neeshka's voice, which was loud enough to be heard almost clearly. I glanced towards her surreptitiously as she continued, speaking loudly to Shandra, "Almost like the Luskans are trying to _frame_ one of the city's soldiers."

She was grinning, I could see, and Shandra was nodding along as the people around them listened intently. I had to choke back a snicker as several audience members, unaware of our friendship, muttered their agreement.

Nasher called for silence and, as it ensued, Neeshka shot me a wink. "The evidence has been presented. The ambassador from Luskan may now call her first witness."

"I would like to call Elgun, a resident of Port Llast."

A scrawny man, most of his face obscured by a bushy black beard, was escorted in by two guards. He was walked to the center of the room, between Torio, Sand, and me, where he stood nervously.

"Welcome, Elgun," Torio said graciously, smiling sweetly at the man. "You were brave to make the journey here, especially considering the danger in testifying."

I bristled, understanding the implication, and Sand cut in sarcastically, "Now, now, Torio, I'm sure you wouldn't strike at the poor man while he's testifying."

I relaxed as the audience chuckled faintly, and Torio's smile faltered. She shot Sand a disgusted look before turning back to the man. "Now, Elgun, you witnessed what happened at Ember, correct?"

He nodded and said emphatically, "That I did! And a fierce, unfair battle against incredible odds it was. I tried to fight off the murderers, but one of them got a lucky blow against me, and down I went."

"And you _saw_ the murderer, is that true?"

"Yes, I surely did! It was that woman, there!" He pointed a finger at me and turned to the crowd, as if looking for support. "I tried to save those villagers, of course, but I was only one man, and there were many of them. And _demons_, to!"

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, looking at me disgustedly. "That's not true!" I cried helplessly. "Whoever he saw, it wasn't me!"

"You'll have your turn to speak- so be silent until then," Torio snarled darkly. "Continue, Elgun- she'll not harm you."

"Oh, you don't need to defend me, Lady Torio- I can handle myself. Any killers who come after me will get more than they bargained for, believe me."

"Oh, gods," Sand muttered quietly. "If he were touched with a pin, he would pop like a balloon."

"As I was saying," Elgun continued, "I tried to save the poor villagers, but I took a blow to the head. I was knocked unconscious, and didn't come to until it was too late."

"Thank you, Elgun. The witness has identified the accused as the murderer, Reverend Judge. I have no more questions."

Oleff's eyes landed on me. "Does the accused wish to question the witness?"

"Yes, we do," Sand drawled. He leaned forwards over his stand, looking distinctly like a cat about to pounce. "Elgun, do you know exactly how Neverwinter courtrooms function?"

The man blinked at Sand, obviously caught off-guard. "Wh-what? I suppose I-"

"In a trial such as this," the elf continued, ignoring him, "Every witness, accuser, and member of the defense is charged by Tyr himself to uphold justice and truth. Tyr, being the god of justice, does not look favorably upon those who give false testimony."

"The defense is badgering the witness, Reverend Judge!" Torio snapped. "These questions are not-"

Oleff raised one hand placatingly. "The defense has the floor now, ambassador."

"Thank you, your honor. Now, Elgun- do you know what the penalty for lying before a god is?"

He looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I… well, no. N-not that I _am_, of course."

I felt my hopes rising as Sand continued casually, "This _is_ just a trial, of course. But divine retribution… well, _I_ for one wouldn't want to be near you when it comes."

"When it…" he shifted and glanced around nervously. "M-my story's true, I swear… all that I remember, I mean."

"Mm-hm, yes… And what exactly _do _you remember, Elgun?"

The scrawny man, who was now sweating profusely, tugged at his shirt collar. "Well, I... I may not exactly have been in Ember at all, really. It's hard to tell- I did get knocked out, you know... or… or maybe I'd just been sleeping... and dreaming it all, you know?" He shrugged sheepishly.

There was instantly an outraged uproar from the audience, and I felt myself swell with triumph. Torio's face was twisted with fury, and I smirked at her- my lawyer was _way_ better than she was.

"No more questions, your honor," Sand said, his mouth curved ever so slightly upwards.

"I want to call my next witness!" Torio called loudly over the audiences' angry cries. "Let this one be dismissed!"

"Silence!" Nasher boomed, eyeing the crowd. "This trial is not over, and until it is I want order in this court!"

They shushed instantly, and Torio proclaimed, "Unknown to many, the people of Ember were _not_ slaughtered to the last woman and child. There was a survivor, a young woman by the name of Alaine. I call on her, the last living resident of Ember, to testify."

Elgun was escorted out, and Alaine brought in. The audience immediately started murmuring again and talking amongst themselves. So much for Nasher's order.

"Thank you for coming, Alaine. I understand how _terrible_ this must be for you, but, please, tell the court what you saw." Torio's voice was tender, consoling, and I found myself glaring at her while Alaine began to speak. She was putting on quite a show, pretending to care about Ember's slaughter, and I could only hope that no one would be fooled.

I glanced towards Shandra. She was on the edge of her seat, biting down hard on her lower lip. Her fists were clenched tightly- she was trying not to call out, I could tell, even though she desperately wanted to.

"And this woman here, the accused, is who you saw?" Torio's voice, still laced with sympathy, pulled me from my thoughts.

"Y-yes. She is who I saw."

Torio leaned back, arching her brows challengingly. "Thank you, Alaine. I have no more questions."

Sand started to speak but, before I could stop myself, I stepped forward and asked, "Alaine, we spoke in Port Llast, do you remember?"

She nodded lightly, wispy blonde hair falling over her eyes. "Yes. Yes, I remember."

"And you said it could have been someone else, right? Someone who looked like me?"

"It's possible, yes. I did say that."

"Thank you." I relaxed a bit, trying to ignore the many eyes on me. "And you know Shandra, right?"

"Your honor," Sand interrupted, stepping forwards. "I realize this is unorthodox, but might I call an unannounced witness forwards? Shandra Jerro is a friend of my client's, and she is involved in this trial, to an extent."

Shandra stood tentatively and, after a moment's consideration, Oleff nodded her forward. She approached hurriedly and stood beside me.

Alaine smiled at her faintly. "Shandra is a friend of mine. She used to make merchant runs through Ember during the harvest."

"Shandra was with me when Ember was attacked. She-"

"Reverend Judge," Torio interrupted, frowning at me, "I fail to see where this line of questioning is going."

"She was with me the whole time!" I insisted loudly. "She was friends with some of the villagers, and she never would've done them any harm!"

"It's true- I was with Brin when the village was attacked." Shandra looked earnestly at Alaine. "And you _know_ I would never support anyone who could've done this."

"Enough! The accused has only one council, and only _he_ may speak to the wit-"

"Oh, Ambassador, I freely forfeit my right to question the witness while Shandra here is speaking. Now be silent and let her speak, would you?"

"Alaine," she continued urgently, "We weren't anywhere _near_ Ember when it was attacked. Couldn't you have been mistaken?"

"I… yes. You're right," the girl proclaimed, nodding. "I could have been mistaken- it could have been someone who looked like her."

"What?!" Torio half-shrieked, furious. I felt like cheering.

Sand chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "No more questions, your honor. Let the witness be dismissed."

"She is clearly too distraught for her testimony to be considered!" the Amabssador snapped, eyeing Alaine coldly. "So let me call someone else, someone who knows the accused personally. I call forth Shandra Jerro!"

"What?! Why me?"

Torio sneered at her, all pretense of sympathy or tenderness gone. "Come now, Shandra- if you truly are a friend of the accused than you should have no reservations over testifying."

Shandra stepped forward as Alaine was dismissed, her arms folded. The 'testimony' was cheeringly brief- Torio questioned my character, my temperament, my personality, in the hopes of finding some violent tendencies or questionable behavior, and Shandra made me out to be a veritable saint. I was practically glowing with pride when my friend stated that I was 'A noble woman, someone of great character.' Take _that_, Torio.

The Luskan woman coldly dismissed Shandra, who returned loyally to my side- it seemed she was determined to stay there.

"There is but one witness left for me to call, your honor- the accused herself."

I blanched. She couldn't possibly be serious, could she? She certainly _looked_ serious… And a trial wasn't exactly a place to joke around. Hells, she _was_ serious.

"Um…"

"Come now," she smirked, beckoning me forward, "If you are _innocent_, as you _claim_, then you have nothing to fear."

Sand gave me a gentle push, and with a wave of nausea I stepped into the very center of the courtroom. I felt tiny, insignificant, like a bug about to be squashed. I swallowed loudly and prayed that I wouldn't faint.

I forced myself to meet her gaze, squaring my shoulders. "W-what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, my question is very simple. Why did you kill the people of Ember?"

"I didn't."

"No? My witnesses all claim that you were seen there."

"Objection, your honor," Sand broke in. "Several witnesses recanted their claims- it could have been someone who simply resembled her."

"Ah, yes, someone who _looked_ like her." Torio's voice was mocking. "Tell me, do you have a twin?"

I folded my arms defiantly. "No. But lots of people look like me. I mean, brunettes are pretty common."

"It wouldn't be hard to confuse two such people, then?"

"Well, maybe. I mean, if they looked alike."

"Ah." She leaned forwards, smirking. "Tell me, squire, do you see any brunettes in the audience, here?" I narrowed my eyes. "Come now, there are quite a few- take a look."

I glanced towards the audience, shifting uncomfortably. There were indeed a lot of brown-haired people. "What's your point?"

"Would _you_ confuse any two of them? If you'd had a long look, like Alaine, would you mistake one for another?"

"Alaine revoked her testimony, Ambassador," Sand interrupted again, thankfully.

"Alaine," Torio drawled, eyeing me, "Simply said it might have been someone who looked like the accused. But, really, what are the chances of that? No two people look _exactly_ alike."

"But what about magic?" I spoke up timidly, blushing as all eyes turned once again towards me. "I mean, there are spells that can alter appearances. Someone could have cast one, before attacking Ember."

She arched an eyebrow. "What a… convenient… solution. Such spells are rare, and there is no proof of one. You'll have to do better than that, _squire_."

I bristled, clenching my fists. "Hey, my name is _Brin_, not '_squire_.'" I was starting to get fed up with people making up little names for me. I could accept 'my lady,' or 'lass,' or even Bishop's 'ladyship,' but being referred to as 'squire' was too much. "And spells don't usually leave proof. An alteration or disguising spell could be easily used by even a novice mage, or someone who barely knows anything about magic. Most spellbooks have spells like that in them."

She started to speak, but I continued firmly, forgetting about the audiences' unnerving presence, "And another thing- Ember is over a day's travel from Neverwinter, right? Well, I was in Neverwinter the night it was supposedly slaughtered. I stayed in my uncle's inn, with a bunch of friends. I couldn't have attacked the village and gotten back to the city that quickly."

"You were there with 'friends,' you say? The very same friends who were likely involved in your crime?"

I scowled up at her, crossing my arms. "No, I was with Shandra, and a paladin of Tyr, and a druid of the Mere. Do those people sound like murderers to you?"

"Perhaps they were deceived, or unaware of your actions."

"I was _in a tavern _with them. We _ate dinner _together, _in Neverwinter_, on the night Ember was attacked. All three can affirm that I was there, and that I didn't have time to get from Ember to the tavern in time for dinner." I straightened my shoulders confidently. The audience was thankfully silent and, although I was still uncomfortable with being before so many people, I had a point to make.

Torio waved her hand dismissively. "The distance proves nothing. You could have accessed a simple transportation spell-"

"A _simple_ transportation spell? There _is_ no such thing- spells like that are complex, and advanced, and require a ton of skill."

"You are a mage, though, are you not? You have both the means and the ability to cast such a spell."

"Not really. I don't know very many spells, and I've never even _seen_ a transportation scroll."

"Your lawyer is an _accomplished_ wizard, though, isn't he?" she taunted, smirking once more. "He could have provided you with such a spell."

"By all the gods, Torio, you aren't actually accusing _me_ of the slaughter, are you?" The audience began to murmur again, and Torio's sneer faltered.

"I am not saying you were responsible, I am saying you could have helped."

"But I barely knew Sand before I was accused. Like you said- he's my lawyer."

"You 'barely' knew him? But you _did_ associate with him before the accusation was made, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but only-"

"I think I have made my point, Reverend Judge," she cut me off, turning to face Oleff. "The witness had access to a transportation spell, and therefore her alibi is completely void. I'm finished questioning her."

"Very well. You may step down."

"But-" I started, but Sand waved his hand haltingly and motioned me over.

"All she's proven is that you were capable of reaching the village," he said once I'd reached our stand. "It's barely proof in her favor, and not a drastic piece of evidence."

"The defense may now call their witnesses," Oleff announced, looking at me and Sand.

The wizard rubbed his hands together, once again resembling a cat. "Excellent." He stepped forwards and proclaimed loudly, "Thank you, Reverend Judge, Lord Nasher, and fine people of Neverwinter. These allegations are a farce, my lord. I mean to prove to you the innocence of this woman, a loyal and upstanding servant of Neverwinter, and the falsehood of the accusations against her." I raised my eyebrows, watching his impressive display- he was going all out with this little speech. "The evidence of the ambassador from Luskan is a transparent, ill-conceived ploy to destroy the life of one of Neverwinter's most loyal squires."

"Objection!" Torio suddenly called. "The accused has only been a 'squire' for a short time, conveniently promoted _after_ the massacre of the people of Ember... perhaps as a reward?"

Nasher spoke up, his voice frosty. "Ambassador, you have had your say. Now it is time for the accused to speak. And as for you, Sand, I must ask you to refrain from making such accusations without first presenting proof."

He bowed graciously. "Of course, my lord. I'll make the accusation again, in a few minutes." I snickered at that, and he continued, "My first witness is a member of the Neverwinter Nine, Callum. Have him brought in, please."

I leaned back against the wall as the witnesses were, one by one, brought forth and questioned- Callum, Elder Mayne, Captain Brelaina, and Marcus. Between their four testimonies, I came out a saint and Torio a Luskan vulture.

"I would like to call Casavir of Tyr to the stand, your honor."

I snapped out of my thoughts and stepped up beside Sand attentively as Casavir was walked in. He moved to the center of the room and, once there, offered me a faint smile.

"I need hardly remind the court that Casavir is a paladin of Tyr, sworn to uphold truth and justice, and as such is incapable of falsehood."

Torio scowled- this trial was going downhill fast, for her. "Of _deliberate_ falsehood, perhaps, but he may have been deceived by the accused."

Sand ignored her, as did Casavir. "You know the 'accused,' do you not, Casavir?"

"I do. I have known and traveled with her since she liberated Old Owl Well, as Callum mentioned in his testimony."

"So you have been her constant companion, then. Did you see her commit the atrocities she has been accused of?"

"No. Neither of us were present when the incident took place."

Torio broke in before Sand could continue, "This man could have been deceived, or charmed! We have already established that the accused is a spellcaster, and it cannot be assumed that he didn't see the witness slaughter Ember simply because he doesn't _remember_ it."

I scowled at her and muttered, "Oh, _come on_," under my breath. She was grasping at straws, even I could see that.

"Ambassador," Sand said mildly, "Such dweomers leave residual traces and signs of their effects. It is clear to anyone versed in magic that this man has _not_ been put under any such spell."

"Now, Casavir," the elf turned back to him methodically, unfazed by Torio's accusation. "We have established that you have been in her company for many weeks, then, long enough to become acquainted with her character. Would you describe the accused as a woman of virtue? A woman whose moral character you respect?"

Casavir nodded firmly, lifting his head and speaking clearly. "I would do so without reservation. In the time I have known her, she has shown herself to be nothing less than a woman of unquestionable moral character and virtue." I reddened deeply and made a mental note to hug him later.

Sand was positively beaming. "Such words, especially from a paladin, speak highly of my client's character. And tell me, Casavir- do you think her capable of the atrocities of which she stands accused?"

"No more than I could believe myself capable of such evil." Oh yeah, he was definitely getting the biggest hug of his life. Possibly the biggest in history.

Sand's lips curved upwards in satisfaction. "Thank you, Casavir. Now that the court has heard this paladin's testimony, I would like to call my next-"

"Let's not be hasty!" Torio interjected, looking suddenly pleased with herself. "I have some questions for this… _paladin_."

Sand scoffed lightly. "Go right ahead, Ambassador, but try not to waste _too much_ of this court's time."

She smiled coyly. "Oh, I won't take long." She turned to Casavir, who eyed her calmly. "I understand that, as a _loyal_ paladin in Lord Nasher's service, Casavir of Tyr's testimony is truly irreproachable. But," her tone became suddenly innocent, and an uncomfortable prickle started at the nape of my neck, "As I understand it, he is _not_ loyal to your grace, and therefore his credibility is in question."

I heard Sand mutter a curse under his breath, and wondered what Torio was talking about. The wizard stepped forwards and said loudly, "Casavir is a paladin in Tyr's service, and has been so for many years. His credibility is impeachable."

Torio's snakelike smile widened. "Oh, he is a paladin, I do not question that. But he is not a devoted or loyal one." She looked at Lord Nasher, still smiling lightly. "I understand, my lord, that this paladin stood trial several years ago, and that you were displeased with him."

"Objection!" Sand snapped. Casavir looked distinctly uncomfortable. "My witness is not on trial here."

"Sustained," Nasher affirmed, his visage hard. "Casavir was found innocent of any wrongdoing, and in no way are the proceedings of that trial relevant to this one."

Torio's smile fell, and her eyes narrowed. "Very well, then. I have no further questions."

Casavir, after another glance towards me, was escorted away from the witness stand. I stepped closer to Sand and murmured, "Sand, what was that about?"

"As I understand it, Casavir was put on trial some time ago," he answered just as quietly. He took in my inquiring expression and added, "I don't know the details, my dear, but I do know that he was acquitted. You'd have to ask him about the rest, though."

"Does the defense have another witness?" Oleff's voice broke in.

"I do, your honor." He glanced back towards Shandra, who was still standing near us. "Shandra Jerro, please retake the stand."

She blanched, paling just a bit. She didn't like the court's attention much more than I did, it seemed. "What?! Sand, I don't-"

"I simply want you to reaffirm what you said earlier," he said quietly. "Your testimony was especially influential- I want it to be the last thing this court hears before the verdict is decided."

I placed a hand on her arm. "If you really don't want to, it's fine. I didn't like being up there, either."

She looked from me, to Sand, then back to me, and said with a sigh, "Well, I guess if you're sure it'll help…"

I watched fondly as she moved to the center of the room. She looked as uncomfortable as I had been, but nonetheless determined, and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Objection, your honor! This woman has already testified- she has nothing more to say!"

Sand spoke quickly, before Oleff could. "There is one question this witness was not asked, previously, and her testimony is vital."

The judge considered for a moment. "…The witness may be recalled."

"Thank you, your honor. I will be brief, I assure you. Now, Shandra, you met the accused in Highcliff, correct?"

"Yes."

"Would you please explain, in your own words, the circumstances of that meeting?"

"Her _own_ words? And how do we know they are _her own_?"

"Ambassador, we have already established that my client is a woman of upstanding character and high moral values. _Not_ someone who would threaten, or force her opinion on, anyone else."

Torio snorted. "So she would have us believe."

Sand ignored her, turning back to Shandra. "Miss Jerro, if you would…?"

She sighed. "Okay, sure. She showed up when the lizardmen started attacking, like Elder Mayne said earlier. My barn, and my harvest, was burned down, and she offered to follow the lizards back to their territory in order to stop the attacks. And, like the Elder said, she did."

"Thank you, Shandra. And it was about a month after this that you began traveling with the accused, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that's right." She shifted again, obviously uncomfortable, and I felt a stab of sympathy. Hopefully Sand would finish up quickly.

"And you have been traveling with her for quite some time, I understand. You know her well, then?"

"Well, yeah. We're friends, like I said earlier."

"Indeed you did. But, earlier, one question was not asked- Shandra, do you believe her capable of the crimes she has been charged with?"

"No, not at all! I mean, don't get me wrong, Brin always seems to be involved in one thing or another- trouble sort of comes at her heels, you know?" I nodded along with that- trouble _did_ seem to follow me everywhere. I hadn't been cursed or something, had I?

"But... it's how she _deals_ with those troubles that makes me say no. She... well, she keeps trying to make things right, even when they're at their worst. And, well, it's really hard not to admire that." She hesitated briefly, then shot Torio a defiant glare. "And stick by it, no matter what."

Sand was practically purring. "I think that says it all, Shandra. Thank you." He turned to Nasher and said, somewhat smugly, "I have no more witnesses, Lord Nasher."

"Very well. Ambassador, do you have anything to say?"

"I do, my lord." She turned to the crowd, speaking loudly. "I would like to remind this court that the accused has no valid alibi, and that she had both the means and the opportunity to commit this heinous crime. The witnesses called in her defense are _obviously_ friends of hers, or people she has deceived," I rolled my eyes, exasperated- she just didn't quit, did she? "And their testimonies are inaccurate and misleading. There were also _eyewitnesses_ who _saw_ the accused commit the crime." She stepped back, finished.

"And Sand? Have you anything to say?"

"Why, yes, I do. The Ambassador seems to have forgotten that several of her witnesses recanted their testimonies. The Ambassador's main eyewitness also admitted that it only _might_ have been my client- it could have easily been someone who resembled her. I would also like to remind the court that my many witnesses have all proven the accused to be a woman of upstanding moral character, and a loyal servant of Neverwinter."

Torio scowled at Sand and broke in, "Like his name indicates, your honor, the accused's _defendant_ is relying on shiftless, baseless evidence, and his arguments barely form a coherent point."

"I would also like to point out," Sand continued, not sparing the woman a glance, "That the dress the Ambassador is wearing is clearly out of fashion, a blatant attempt to distract the court from the matter at hand, and would be more appropriate on a Docks prostitute than a diplomatic envoy. Thank you." I snickered lightly- that had been a cheap shot, but it had also been… well, true.

Torio made a slightly strangled sound. "You-"

"Enough, both of you!" Oleff boomed, not looking amused. "If neither of you has anything else to say, then all that remains is for judgment to be passed. Lord Nasher?"

Nasher rose slowly, and I felt a shiver run down my spine- the trial had gone well, at least I thought it had, but this was the proverbial 'moment of truth.' The king's jaw was set firmly, and the look in his eyes was stormy. I gulped loudly.

"I expect Lord Nasher has already come to the correct decision."

"I certainly hope so," Sand drawled calmly. "It's evident this was a conspiracy to frame a loyal squire of Neverwinter as a criminal of the worst sort."

Nasher's expression grew stormier. "Silence, Sand! I have heard enough from you- and from you, Torio. And it is enough for me to reach a decision." The court room grew dead silent in the ensuing pause. I really, _really_ hoped no one could hear me hyperventilating.

"The case before me was a difficult one... but it seems we now know the identity of Ember's attackers." His eyes swiveled towards Torio, and he declared icily, "Nevalle, I want the ambassador, her retinue, and any remaining members of the Arcane Brotherhood of Luskan outside the city gates by nightfall."

"What?!" she shrieked, outraged, as the courtroom burst into commotion. I felt a tremor run through my body, and my knees turned to jelly with relief. I sank against the wooden stand, letting my eyes fall closed thankfully. "This is an outrage!" she continued at the top of her lungs. "To accuse the _brotherhood_ of being responsible-!"

"You brought this case before me- now you debate my verdict,-" Nasher snarled in return. "I would be careful of where you point a sword when you draw it, Ambassador- and remind your masters in Luskan of that as well." I lifted my eyes and glanced towards Torio, whose face had gone sheet-white with rage. "I think we have all wasted enough time on this. Justice has been done, and-"

I tuned him out, letting a warm wave of relief wash over me. Finally, _finally_, I could be done with this whole mess, could get back to my relatively normal life. I had been declared innocent, and Nasher would see justice dealt over what had happened at Ember. I smiled faintly and closed my eyes again, sighing with relief. The first thing I was going to do was take a nap in my own bed, a real nap, not one plagued by nightmares, and then after a good night's sleep I'd-

"I claim the right of trial by combat!"


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note-_ _Hiya, peoples. As usual, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and everyone who put me on their favorite story/story alert/etc lists. You all are my inspiration, and I really appreciate all the feedback and approval I get from you guys. Anywho, I hope you all continue to enjoy my story!_

_**jpgFury-** Oh man, I've lost track of how many times I've cracked up over a fanfiction and freaked out people around me XD. I'm glad you like my story so far, and that I made you laugh, and thanks for the review!_

_**icanseeuuu-** Oh, I know you weren't asking for Brin+Cas and Brin+Bishop, I just meant that I was planning to include both. Glad you liked the chapter (it was your favorite, yay!), especially the part with Torio being called a prostitute. Heh, I started giggling on my first playthrough, when that line came up. _

_**WildGrape-** Well, she'll get a short nap, but she won't be too satisfied with it :) And I'm so happy that you still like Brin- my major issue with writing is keeping her from becoming too awkward and helpless, but also keeping her away from Mary-Sue-ness. And she will grow a backbone, but it will indeed be in a rough way (when you think about it, the plotline is pretty brutal towards the pc...). Heh, I sorta felt bad for Brin, and made sure to give her lots of company during the Rite, seeing as how the statue of Tyr isn't exactly consoling. _

Chapter 15

Have you ever tripped, or fallen, or stumbled, and experienced that desperate moment where you know you're going to land on your face, but there's nothing you can do about it? That's sort of how I felt.

The only difference was that it wasn't just a single moment- it was an entire night, and for the past hour I'd been reliving that feeling over and over again. And oh, how I _wished_ I was just going to fall on my face. I fell on a daily basis, it was nothing new- but facing a seven foot tall monster, with a sword bigger than _me_, wasn't something I was ready for. I wasn't going to land on my face, no. I was, in all likelihood, going to die.

I'd come to terms with that fact a while ago, though, and now I was sitting in the Hall of Justice. There was a stone statue in front of me, a life-sized image of Tyr, and I was supposed to me praying to it, but right now I didn't feel like praying.

I'd never really been a devotee of any of the pantheon- Brother Merring had taught me a bit about Lathander, and he'd seemed nice enough, as had many others, but I'd never really felt compelled to worship any of them. I didn't have anything against Tyr, seeing as how he was the god of justice, but he made poor company and I was far too distracted to pray right now.

Khelgar had come barreling in earlier, roaring about how he'd wanted to fight Lorne for me. It had been touching, really, but I had sent him away after a few minutes. As terrified as I was about tomorrow, I couldn't in good conscience send someone else to fight for me. Khelgar was a great fighter, a veritable one man army when he was angry, but there was still the possibility that he would lose. Then my friend would be dead, and I would hang, and no one would be any better off.

Then again, even if Khelgar _did_ win, there would still be a problem. Lorne Starling was my best friend's older my brother. I had recognized him the second I'd seen him, and if there was any way to avoid his death… I couldn't kill Bevil's brother. I was physically incapable of it.

With that thought fresh in my mind, I glanced down at the spellbook in my lap. I'd already memorized a hold spell, and one that would bind my target in webbing. My plan was to hit Lorne with every incapacitating spell I could find, and hopefully one would work without killing him. Failing that, I was a dead woman.

"Good evening, my dear." I looked up at the sound of Sand's voice. He had entered through the room's only door, to my left, and was approaching quietly. He looked a bit tense, as he had when the trial by combat had been called for, and was holding a small satchel in his hands.

I placed my book on the floor and rose, yawning. "Hi, Sand."

"Is it quiet enough for you? I mean, now that Khelgar's done ranting- I heard him from several streets away. It actually helped me find this place." I smiled faintly. "I hope you don't mind if I come in here and start just speaking my mind- otherwise, this place would seem awfully dull."

"No, go ahead." I leaned back against the cold stone wall, glad for the company.

"I must say, I'm rather pleased that we were able to force Torio's hand like this. Trial by combat is a rather desperate maneuver, quite unlike her. And if you were to beat Lorne… well, that would make me simply _ecstatic_."

My eyes fell on the satchel in his hands. "Is that for me, then?"

"Indeed. Here…" he slipped open the satchel, revealing about ten small vials filled with various colored liquids. "These are just a few small concoctions I whipped up to help you tomorrow, should Lorne decide to poison, cheat, or simply give you several gaping chest wounds." I blanched. "The blue ones are, as you know, healing potions. The others… here I've drawn up a list of their properties for you. Memorize it, and take them accordingly."

I took the small piece of parchment and the satchel, feeling slightly bolstered. "Wow, this is… Sand, tha-"

"No need to thank me, my dear," he cut in quickly, waving both hands dismissively, "It would just be embarrassing. Let me, ah, leave you to it."

The elf walked out as I sat down again, unfurling the list he had given me. It had been hastily scrawled- he'd been in a hurry to get them to me, it seemed. My lips twitched. There was more to his actions then a desire to humiliate Torio, I knew, and I was grateful for his help.

I wriggled against the wall, trying to get comfortable, and adjusted my robe. I'd changed after the trial, and my robe was far more comfortable than the dress. I felt stronger in, bolstered by its enchantments, and the potions in my lap only added to my confidence. I needed all the help I could get, after all.

I examined the list curiously. _Yellow: Contains a potent hasting spell. Will last ten-fifteen minutes. Should be used immediately- you'll need to be much quicker than him, my dear._

I smiled and put the yellow vial in my pocket, and was about to continue down the list when I heard the door open again.

"Brin? Oh, there you are."

I climbed to my feet again, turning to see Neeshka and Shandra walk in.

"You wouldn't _believe_ how many doors this place has," the tiefling continued. "This is the fourth room we've been in."

"Was that Sand I saw outside?"

"Yeah." I hefted the satchel. "He gave me these, for tomorrow."

"Really? Well, we got you something, too…" Shandra reached into her pack and fished out a small silver ring. "Here."

I accepted the plain-looking ring, and my fingers tingled upon touching it. "It's magical, right?" I asked, examining the band.

"Yep." Neeshka looked pleased with herself. "The storekeeper said it could turn you invisible. We figured you could use it during the fight."

"An invisibility ring?" My eyebrows rose. I'd heard of these before- they were quite rare, and very, very expensive. "Guys… how much did you pay for this?"

They both instantly looked sheepish. There was a short silence, and Shandra said, "Oh, um… well, the price was ten thousand gold."

"Ten thousand gold?!"

"Yeah," Neeshka agreed slowly, "The _price_ was ten thousand…"

I looked from one to other, and it hit me. "You guys didn't pay for this, did you?"

The tiefling looked rather proud of herself. "Nope! In fact, I think it was the single greatest two-man robbery Neverwinter has ever seen."

I looked to Shandra for an explanation, and she reddened. "I don't condone stealing any more than you do, Brin, but… well, we didn't have enough money, and we really needed it…"

I was torn between disapproval and gratitude. On the one hand, I didn't approve of robbery. But, then again… I would have done the same thing, had our positions been reversed. "Well… thank you. I'm not saying this is okay, but… thanks. You didn't get caught, did you?"

Neeshka grinned widely. "Nah. The guy was too busy looking down Shandra's shirt to notice me."

The blonde woman scowled darkly. "Ugh, don't remind me. Pervert."

I chuckled and slipped the ring on, eyeing it in the dim light. "So how's it work?"

"You have to twist it, I think." Neeshka reached out and, to demonstrate, gently twisted the band over my finger. I felt a warm tingle spread through my hand, and on throughout my body, and the tiefling grinned proudly. "See? Instantaneous!"

Shandra's eyes widened. "Whoa. I mean, I'm never stealing anything again, but that's pretty awesome."

I held my hands up to my face, but all I could see was air. It was disconcerting, as all invisibility spells were. "No kidding. How do I dispel it?"

There was a brief, awkward silence, before Neeshka groaned, "Aw, I _knew_ we forgot something!"

"Wait, you mean I can't turn it off?! How long does it last?!"

Shandra started giggling at my panicked tone, and the tiefling answered sheepishly, "Um… half an hour, I think?"

"What?! I don't want to be invisible for that long! Neesh-"

"Relax, Brin!" She held up her hands placatingly. "I think Casavir was planning to stop by, too. You can just have him dispel it."

I calmed down, nodding, although they couldn't see the action. "Oh. Okay."

Shandra had, thankfully, managed to stop chuckling. "We'll send him in once we leave."

"Thanks."

"Hey, was Khelgar here earlier? He went storming out of the Flagon earlier, muttering something about finding you."

"Yeah, he stopped by." I could see both girls' eyes focused in my general direction, but not on me. "He wanted to act as my champion, but I sent him away."

"Your… champion?" Shandra echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently I can choose to have someone fight in my place. Khelgar offered-"

"Wait, someone can fight _for_ you?" Neeshka's eyes widened and a grin spread over her face. "Brin, that's great! I mean, Stumpy's not the best option, but I'm sure Casavir would-"

"Neesh, I'm going to fight for myself."

"But, Brin…" Shandra fidgeted uncomfortably. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but… even with the ring and Sand's potions, you don't have such a great chance. That guy was _huge_."

"I know." I looked away, running one hand through my hair. "But it's just… I can't send someone else to fight him, y'know? I mean, what if I were to let Khelgar fight Lorne, and he didn't win? I could never live with myself if that happened."

"And you wouldn't have to, anyways," Neeshka added quietly. "You'd get sent to Luskan, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." We were all quiet for a minute as the idea sunk in. Finally Shandra, who was looking at the ground and biting her bottom lip, stepped forwards and hugged me. It took her a moment, and the action was clumsy, because I was invisible, but I stepped up and returned the embrace.

"Be careful tomorrow, okay? Just don't… don't die." Her voice cracked ever so slightly and, before I could respond, she turned and hurried out of the room, sniffling as she went.

Neeshka and I watched her go. The tiefling swallowed, rubbing the back of her head and looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Um…" she reddened. "I-I'm not so good with… I mean… er, what she said." With that, she also hurried out of the room, still blushing, and I was left standing mutely. Their night was going to be every bit as rough as mine, I realized guiltily. My friends cared about me every bit as much as I did them, and they- most of them, at least- were probably just as worried as I was.

My shoulders slumped. Even with my friends' presents, I didn't have much of a chance tomorrow- and they all knew it. I was a wizard, sure, but I wasn't much more than a novice. And I couldn't very well cast a fireball while Lorne was bearing down on me. I had to come up with a better strategy, I knew- I had to prepare for everything, had to plan out my every move and anticipate what he would do.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal sliding against metal, and Casavir appeared at the door. I smiled despite myself and moved forwards to meet him.

"Cas!"

He jumped a bit and his eyes swiveled in my direction, brow furrowing. I couldn't help but snicker as I remembered that I was invisible. "Um, could you cast a dispel on me, please?"

"I… of course. But why are you-?"

"Neesh and Shandra gave me a ring of invisibility." I hoped he wouldn't ask how they had managed to afford such a treasure- Cas didn't look kindly on stealing. "It works great, but we don't know how to cancel it."

"I see. If you would, my lady…" he held out one gauntleted hand invitingly, needing to know my exact location in order to cast the spell. I took his hand, smiling with relief once the spell took effect and I was visible once again.

"Thanks," I inspected myself approvingly. "You have no idea how disconcerting that was. I mean, I love magic, but it's weird to not see my body."

"I can imagine. But aside from that, how do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess." I moved back into the room, towards the statue of Tyr, and he followed. "I mean, I'm pretty tired, and up until twenty minutes ago I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but other than that I'm alright."

"You don't feel nauseous, or faint? Anxiety often causes such side effects."

"I did feel a little sick, earlier, but it passed."

He nodded, his brow furrowed slightly with concern. "I see. Don't hesitate to ask the priest here for help if you feel ill again."

"Sure." I looked at the ground, not knowing what else to say.

"My lady…" he started after an awkward moment, and I glanced back up at the paladin. "I understand Khelgar offered to take your place, tomorrow."

I shifted uncomfortably- it wasn't hard to guess what he was about to say. "Yes. He did."

"And you refused him?"

"Yes."

When Cas spoke again, his voice was soft, and I had to strain to hear him. "Because you wished to protect him." I blinked up at him, surprised- that wasn't exactly what I'd expected. "You would rather face danger yourself then risk your friend's safety," he continued, his expression oddly soft. "Isn't that right?"

I examined my boots studiously, not quite knowing how to respond. "Well… I mean… I know it's not the smartest thing to do, sure. But… well, what if he died? Because of me? I could never…"

The paladin's hand tilted my chin up, and his piercing blue eyes met mine warmly. He was, ever so slightly, smiling at me. "You have a noble soul, my lady." I felt heat rush to my face instantly at the compliment. "But all Khelgar wants is to protect you, to keep you safe. If he were to die then, by his estimation, it would have been worth it." His eyes flickered oddly and he pulled his hand away, straightening. "I am rambling, my lady. Forgive me."

I nodded mutely.

"I came here," he continued, suddenly all business, "To offer my blade to you, to serve as your champion, if you would have me."

He looked like he didn't expect me to say yes. He knew me pretty well, I guess. "I'm sorry, Cas, but I have to do this on my own. It's not just because I want to protect you," I explained quickly. "Lorne… well, I sort of know him. I mean, I know his family."

Cas's eyes widened slightly. "You… what?"

I started inspecting my feet again. "His little brother, Bevil, he… well, he was my best friend in West Harbor. And his mom, she was sort of… my mom, in a way. She practically raised me alongside of Daeghun."

"I see," he murmured.

"See, Lorne left West Harbor years ago. I barely knew him, I'd only seen him a few times, but Retta- his mom, I mean- asked me to find him." My mouth felt dry and I licked my lips, away that I was rambling. "She knew he'd gone to Neverwinter years ago, and right before I left she asked me to find out about him."

"I am sorry, my lady."

"S'not your fault," I said quietly, running a hand through my hair. "But see, that's why _I_ have to fight him- I have to disarm him, or get him to yield, and not… not kill him." I looked up at the paladin, needing some reassurance that my plan was absolutely hopeless. "I just… I _can't_ kill him. I mean, he's practically my brother."

Casavir's face was a picture of concern. "I understand, but… my lady, _he_ will be trying to kill _you_. If you hold back, he will take advantage of your hesitance."

"I know. But…" I shrugged, spreading my hands helplessly. "What else can I do?" He opened his mouth, probably to offer to fight for me again, and I added quickly, "I do have a plan, though. I've been memorizing spells all night, and Sand brewed up some potions for me. Plus," I held up my hand, displaying the ring of invisibility, "I have this."

The paladin was silent for a moment. Finally he nodded and said quietly, "I see. I too brought something that may help. Here."

He reached into the small coin pouch at his belt and pulled out a thin golden ring, with a light blue gemstone set in it. "This was given to me years ago, by an old friend. It has some minor magic in it, nothing extravagant, but it will help protect you."

I accepted the ring and slid it onto my thumb- it was too big for my other fingers. "Thank you, Cas." I chuckled suddenly, my mood lightening. "You know, I sorta feel like it's my birthday."

"I hope your next birthday is a more joyous occasion," he said somberly, and my face fell. Seeing my expression, he added, "But I did not just bring the ring, my lady. I can also offer some advice about the combat, if you wish."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Very well, then. Lorne's strength is in close combat, so do not let him near you. There is no dishonor in keeping him beyond arm's reach. And do _not_ yield to him, if you can avoid doing so- he will not show you any mercy."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Use every resource available to you. Every spell, every trinket, every weapon- anything you bring with you into the arena is permitted."

I nodded. "I'll be hitting him with everything I have, believe me."

"Good. I should leave you to your meditations, then." I couldn't quite repress a stab of guilt- I fully intended to take a nap, once he was gone. "But remember, my lady- if you should change your mind, and decide you want a champion, then I will gladly fight in your stead."

"I'll remember, Cas," I said warmly, though I knew I wouldn't change my mind. "Thank you."

"Of course. Goodnight, my lady."

"'Night." I watched fondly as he left and, once the sound of metal against metal had faded, I sat back against the wall. Sleep was more prudent than more memorizing, I knew- with my friends' gifts, and the spells I had already committed to memory, I was as prepared as I could hope to be. Another sleepless night would only be a detriment to my spellcasting abilities.

Positioning my pack against the wall and spreading my cloak over my body, I managed to make a semi-comfortable bed. Lying down, I had a magnificent and slightly perturbing vantage point of Tyr's sandaled feet, but I hardly had time to think about my view. Within moments, I had shut my eyes and was fast asleep.

* * *

Something was licking me. I didn't appreciate that. At all. I groaned and pushed the thing, a furry snout and wet nose, away from my face and rolled over. It freakin' followed me, and within instants it was licking me again.

My eyes snapped open and focused on Karnwyr, who was standing above me and wagging his tail. I sighed, unable to stay mad at the wolf, and obligingly patted his head.

"Hi, sweetie," I said in-between yawns, and rubbed my eyes. I was still exhausted, unfortunately- I didn't know how much sleep I'd gotten, but it didn't feel like enough. Although, considering I'd barely slept in two days, that wasn't much of a surprise.

"What're you doing here?" He didn't answer and I sat up slowly, stretching and leaning back against the wall. I closed my eyes tiredly and continued scratching the wolf's ears. "Is Bishop here?"

The words had hardly left my mouth before the door swung wide, and my least favorite ranger stepped through. He didn't have his leathers on, or his bow, but I didn't doubt that he had an array of weapons with him.

"I'll take that as a yes," I muttered to Karnwyr, not exactly overjoyed. I could have sworn the wolf nodded.

"What, no dress?" he asked sarcastically, walking towards me. "Too bad- I was looking forward to-"

"What do you want, Bishop?" I asked irritably. I wasn't a morning person, and I was in no mood to be ridiculed.

"Such hostility, ladyship. You _wound_ me."

I narrowed my eyes at the ranger, who was grinning down at me. "I'll do more than that if you-"

"Hey, he's the one that woke you up." He nudged Karnwyr jokingly and sat beside me, a little closer than I liked. "Besides, I actually came to help you."

I blinked suspiciously. "Help me? How?

"I've been watching Lorne, I know how he fights. Figured I'd give you a few pointers for tomorrow."

"But… why?"

"Because I'll be watching, and I don't want to get bored out of my skull, that's why." I scowled. "Now, listen up. Lorne's barely keeping it together at the best of times. I could tell at the trial that he wanted to fight you then and there- not the sign of someone in control. So do this- hit him, but stay out of reach. Don't bother doing any real damage, either, just try to annoy him."

"And what will that accomplish?"

"Eventually you'll piss him off so much that he'll go berserk, and lose control." I got the feeling he was speaking from experience, which didn't exactly surprise me- Bishop seemed like an expert on annoying people. "When that happens, he'll be desperate, and desperate people make mistakes."

"I'll remember that." It wasn't a half-bad plan, to be honest.

"Good. And you've probably got an invisibility spell memorized, right?"

I held up my hand, once again displaying the ring. "Neeshka and Shandra dropped this off earlier."

He looked mildly impressed. "Huh. Guess they're not as useless as I thought."

"If only they could say the same about you…" I said wistfully, grinning a little.

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, ladyship. Anyways, use that thing as soon as you get a chance. The fight will be on dirt, not grass, and the ground'll still be half-frozen."

"I won't leave any footprints…" I followed the ranger's train of thought, my eyes widening. That would give me a major advantage.

"Exactly. He won't have any idea where you are."

"Thank you," I said, still wide-eyed.

Bishop snorted. "Just make sure I don't get bored tomorrow, and that'll be thanks enough."

He rose fluidly and turned to leave, Karnwyr at his heels. Once he reached the door, though, he paused, and turned back to me. "And do me a favor, ladyship."

"What?"

"Make Lorne swallow his sword tomorrow." He smirked. "Preferably with his behind."


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note- I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, favorites, and alerts- I'm indescribably happy that you all are enjoying this little fic! So thanks so much for your praise and/or approval, and I hope you all continue to enjoy it!_

_**Kalyane-** Oh, as long as you liked chapter 14, I'm more than happy! I thought they should all be a little warmer (it's their beloved friend that they're talking to, after all). Glad you liked the chapter, and that you wanted to hug them- I think everyone's wanted to do that, on occasion XD_

_**WildGrape-** Heh, glad I could make you smile. I agree with what you said about both girls- Neeshka always seemed like one of the pc's best, and first, friends, so it makes sense that she would visit during the rite. And Shandra... well, you've gotta wonder why everyone (Bishop, that gnomish painter, and even Casavir a teeny tiny bit) hits on her. I still love her, though :) And friendly Bishop... honestly, I think it's a good thing that he creeps you out. He should- he is, after all, trying to get Brin into bed._

_**icanseeuuu-** Yeah, I always wondered why the game didn't really add anything about you knowing Lorne, or his family, although I think there was like 1 line about it during the combat. Glad you liked the chapter so far, and as for the end of the story... honestly, I haven't completely planned it out, yet. I didn't like MotB too much, so I almost definitely won't include it. I was thinking of something along the lines of "they escape somehow, but not everyone survives." Not a complete happily ever after, but close to one. I'd be open to any suggestions or ideas for the ending, though (hinty hint hint)._

Chapter 16

"You know, it's times like these that I feel like your squire."

"I feel rather like a gnome, which is good, because I am one," Grobnar put in, looking remarkably cheerful about this whole situation.

I couldn't quite manage to smile at him, though- the whole 'looming death' had sort of cast a shadow on my usual optimism.

Shandra was looking at me, brow creased with concern. Her hair was sticking out in every possible direction, a reminder that her night had probably been every bit as anxiety-ridden, if not more so, than mine. "So, um… how do you feel?"

"Let me put it this way, Shandra; if you hear someone screaming hysterically, don't panic- it's just me." She smiled ever so slightly, for some odd reason- I hadn't actually been joking.

"Well, it could also be me, Lady Brin- it's customary to scream a bit during the third chorus of 'Kobold Cadaver.'"

I blinked down at Grobnar, but he was dead serious. "… Oh. I… see."

"You have everything, Brin?" Shandra asked urgently- the guards nearby were motioning for me to enter the arena. "The ring, Sand's stuff, your spellbook?"

"Yeah." I nodded towards my hand, which bore the ring of invisibility, and moved to finger Sand's vials, which I had secured in my belt. "And stuff besides that, too."

"Squire, Lord Nasher has bid you to enter," a nearby guard said grimly. I shot Nasher, who was sitting above the arena, a glare. Would it kill him to let me enjoy a few moments with my friends?

"Oh, there's… there's Lorne…" Shandra groaned, and I followed her eyes. He was stalking into the arena, armor gleaming in the dawn light.

I swallowed tightly. "R-right, then. Guess it's my turn." I started to walk forwards, hardly able to make my feet move, but Shandra intercepted me with another embrace.

"Be careful, Brin. That's guy's a monster, so just… don't let him hit you, okay?"

"I think she has a point," Grobnar agreed, nodding thoughtfully. "It's usually a bad idea to get hit by someone so large."

I barked a short, nervous laugh. "Yeah. Usually." The woman released me, stepping back, and I assured them, "I'll be careful, you guys. Feel free to throw blast globes at him, though."

Grobnar perked up even more. "Really? Why, it just so happens that I brought some-"

"She wasn't serious, Grobnar," Shandra said, exasperation leaking into her voice, as I waved a goodbye and started down into the arena.

I pulled out two vials quickly, chewing my lip. I could feel my usual pre-battle skittishness welling up, but for one I didn't mind my excited agitation- after two days straight of almost no sleep, I needed every bit of energy I could get. I reached the bottom of the arena, and my mind automatically started assessing the situation.

The ground was, as Bishop had predicted, nothing but just frozen dirt, and I wouldn't leave any footprints. There were men and woman scattered above the arena, over twelve-foot walls, and I could see my friends and uncle gathered a short ways away from Lord Nasher's seat. The arena itself was relatively big, with about fifty yards between my entrance and Lorne's- I would have room to run, which was good, because I planned to run like hell for the next few minutes.

I was still scanning the arena when I reached Lorne, and with a wave of trepidation I looked up at him. He was _huge. _The man made Casavir seem puny. His sword was literally bigger than I was, and it was gleaming wickedly not two feet from me. I swallowed and met his eyes, hardening my expression- you couldn't show fear in front of animals, and the same was true about enemies.

His lips, thin and slightly warped by a scar that ran through them, curled into a malicious grin, and I instinctively bristled. He was trying to intimidate me, and it was working, but I'd be damned if I let him see that.

Nasher's voice, booming with the effects of magical enhancement, interrupted our staredown. "We are gathered here today to see justice dispensed," he began, and I was amazed at how silent the onlookers became. I glanced up towards my friends, who were all watching grimly, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I lost. Something told me Lorne wouldn't survive too long, if I did- Khelgar alone was a volcano just waiting to erupt on my behalf.

"Is the accuser or her champion here?" the Lord continued, and Lorne spared him a glance.

"I am here," he rumbled, sounding more like a bear than a man.

"And is the accused or her champion here?"

"I'm here," I called, feeling tiny in the arena.

"Very well. The justice dispensed in this combat-" he continued, but I ignored his proclamations and edged ever so slightly closer to my opponent.

"Lorne, why are you doing this?" I asked quietly, looking up at him once more. He seemed the embodiment of pent up anger and rage, and I doubted any plea I could make would sway his determination to kill me, but it was worth a try. He didn't answer, and I continued, "We're both harbormen. I mean, your little brother's my _best friend_." His expression, that cold, cruel sneer, didn't waver. "And I'm practically your sister, dammit. Retta was like a mother to me, she-"

"Shut up," he growled, and I sensed I had touched a nerve.

"She's been worried about you ever since you left, you know," I continued determinedly. "She prays for you every night, she told me so herself after-"

"Shut up!" he snarled again, stepping forwards menacingly and half-raising his blade. I inched backwards, wondering if he would dare attack me before the fight had officially started. "Just for that, I'm gonna carve my name into your worthless hide while you're still breathing."

I didn't answer, suddenly overcome by a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I _had_ hit a nerve, that much was obvious, and I couldn't help but wonder _why_ that nerve was so raw. There was only one logical explanation, really, and it made me feel a little sorry for him.

I trembled a bit as Nasher ordered us to opposite ends of the arena, and tried to steel myself. If I had to kill him, I would, and if it came to that then I wouldn't have time to hesitate. But I had to hope that it _wouldn't_ come to that, and that I would be able to incapacitate him.

Nasher barked an order once I had reached the wall of fire blocking the exits, but my mind was racing too hard for me to pay attention. The vials, I remembered. I had planned this all out last night, and my first step was to drink the vials. Then I had to twist the ring, and then… then I would run.

I turned, tense with adrenaline, as Lorne began charging towards me. I deftly uncorked both potions in my hands, one of cat's grace and the other Sand's haste spell, and downed them in a matter of instants. Lorne was halfway across the arena. I gasped, feeling Sand's magic course through me, and reached for my finger. He was fifteen yards away. I twisted the ring as he closed in and, without another thought, I ran.

I could hear the crowd cheering at my trick as I sprinted head-on across the arena, but they weren't quite as loud as the blood pumping in my ears. I reached the wall below Nasher and skidded to a stop, glancing warily back over my shoulder. Lorne was a good twenty yards away, crouched defensively and scanning the arena for any sign of my presence. I stood perfectly still, hardly daring to bat an eyelash, and went through my plan again; the vials, the ring, my escape, and now a spell. I watched Lorne closely, trying to decide which was best- something that would weaken him, or something that would slow him down. The crowd was thankfully silent, which helped me think- they were all trying to find me, it seemed.

As I contemplated my next move he rose from his crouch and, apparently fed up with trying to spot me, he began stalking across the arena, swinging his monstrous falchion in wide, deadly arcs. I unconsciously flattened myself further against the wall, resolving to try and slow him down- I couldn't kill him with one hit, and I didn't want to. He, on the other hand, had a good chance of taking my head with just one strike.

"You think you can hide from me, coward?!" he bellowed as I closed my eyes in preparation. "You think you can run?!"

Yes, I thought absently, as a matter of fact I _do_. The thought had scarcely surfaced before I started casting, whispering the words under my breath. Seconds later a spray of thick, steely gray webbing shot from my fingertips. The strands flew in random directions, some towards Lorne and others across the arena, and I felt the effects of my ring dissipate. His eyes latched onto me as webbing flew towards, and onto, him.

I felt a rush of panic as he bulled his way through the webs, slicing them away as if they were mere threads. But it _was_ working, I noticed- the iron-gray cords kept persistently trying to wind around him, trying to hold him still, and he was sufficiently impeded. I pulled out a wand as he continued slicing a sticky path towards me. A single command word activated the device, and several reddish missiles shot out of the wand's tip and sizzled into Lorne's armor. He growled in annoyance and, with one final sweep of his falchion, cleared away the webbing. I squeaked as he charged, and took of sprinting again.

One of the things I've learned to appreciate about magic is that it works anywhere, anytime, regardless of what's going on or what you're doing. I was thankful for that now more than ever when, still sprinting as fast as I could, I managed to recite the words to a grease spell. I turned and once again shot out magic towards Lorne- only this time, instead of webs or pinkish sparks, a veritable sheet of slimy, oily ooze landed at his feet. He slid a bit, regained his balance, and continued towards me.

I had half-completed another spell, this one a heavy gust of wind, and he landed on his back in the grease. I heard cheers and jeering laughter from above. By the time he managed to scramble to his feet, I had twisted the ring once more and was invisible.

"You're tricks are _nothing_, fool! They cannot harm me!" he roared, and I wondered silently if he was right- my wand hadn't seemed to affect him at all. He certainly looked furious, though. I recalled Bishop's advice from last night; _Eventually you'll piss him off so much that he'll go berserk, and lose control._ One side of my mouth quirked upwards. 'Piss him off,' huh? I was certainly doing that.

Lorne started bellowing enraged threats and taunts again, trying to goad me into revealing myself. Fat chance, buddy. I jogged as far away as possible, towards the wall of fire, and put it at my back. I reached into my belt and pulled out one of Sand's vials- a bright gold one, with coppery flecks swirling throughout it. It was a luck potion, and I figured I would need it. Lorne had started stalking across the arena again, clearly frustrated. I downed the vial, tingled warmly, and pulled out a scroll.

I doubted that a lightning bolt would kill him. Khelgar had taken one head on, once, but he'd recovered, and Lorne could probably handle one just as well. I sent a blue-white bolt crackling towards the man, and it hit him squarely in the chest. He staggered backwards from the force of it, but… he didn't seem _hurt_. At_ all_. It had dented his breastplate, but other than that he seemed absolutely fine. I felt a stab of unease once more, but dismissed it. He started towards me again, looked enraged. I got off a hold spell, which did nothing, and then a rushed stun spell.

_Nothing_. They hit him dead on, but he just kept coming. I felt my jaw drop as a terrible idea hit me- could Lorne be immune to magic? I felt a cold chill slide up my spine at the thought. It was possible, I knew. He'd probably known beforehand that I was a spellcaster, and had prepared for it… I was so shocked by this realization that I forgot to run. Lorne closed in fast as I stood there like an idiot, and before I knew it he was practically on top of me and everyone in the crowd was screaming bloody murder. He swung his sword in a huge arc, and I threw myself to the side with a desperate cry. I felt pain erupt along my thigh, and it was all I could do to reach for my ring once more.

I twisted it frantically, practically yanking it off my finger in the process. I could hear Lorne, loud and ungraceful in his armor, thumping in my direction, and with a stifled cry I forced my legs to move and scrambled forwards. I managed to stumble towards the nearest wall and slump heavily against it, one hand clamped over my mouth to keep in any sounds of pain. Lorne was cursing with frustration a short ways away, and I thanked the heavens that the girls had given me that ring.

I couldn't see my leg, so I had no way of telling how bad the wound was. It definitely hurt, though- my entire left thigh felt like it was on fire. I fumbled through my belt with one hand, finally feeling the cool glass of Sand's healing potion against my fingertips. I drank it quickly, gasping as it started to work. The searing pain ebbed somewhat, and I wiped sweat from my brow in relief. Hells, I'd have died within the first two minutes if it hadn't been for my friends.

I could think through the pain, now, and I once more started to assess the situation. Lorne was looking truly murderous, and I shuddered at the various threats and curses that were pouring out of his mouth. My mind raced frantically, trying to come up with some way to hurt the man. Another lightening bolt, maybe? A fireball? Acid?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound- or rather, the _lack_ of a sound. Lorne had gone quiet. I swung my gaze back onto to him, puzzled by his expression. He was staring in my direction, but not at me. His dark eyes were fixated on the ground, at something near my feet, and a cruel smile was spreading over his mouth. I shivered and looked down quickly, wondering what on earth… oh. Oh no.

My leg, not fully healed, was bleeding- and the blood, the moment it left my body, had become visible. There was a small pool of it by my left foot, and little ruby droplets were spattered across the frosty ground nearby. I went pale and frantically started casting again. He came forwards, eyes trained on my blood, as I hurled a globe of darkness at him.

He was obscured for a moment, and I felt myself panicking uncontrollably- I couldn't outrun him, not with my leg still injured, and turning invisible would do no good. My panic spiked as he came bursting through the darkness, roaring at the top of his lungs. I squeezed my eyes shut, ignoring the blood pounding in my ears and the screaming of the onlookers, and started casting again. I'd never spoken so fast, so frantically- the complex words came tumbling out of my mouth as if I'd been born saying them. I refused to open my eyes, not even when the crowd became deafening, or when I finished my spell and felt magic shoot from my fingertips, and not even when Lorne slammed into me and his blade went through my stomach.

The force slammed me back into the wall, and my head hit the stone with a deafening crack. Fire seared through my belly, and I felt the familiar warmth of blood dampening my robe. Lorne didn't press the attack, though. I heard him gurgling oddly, gasping, and wondered absently if maybe my spell had hit its mark.

It didn't especially matter, though- my eyes still shut tightly, I slid slowly down the wall. I could still hear screaming, and that odd gurgling sound, and I could still feel warmth spreading over my abdomen, but none of it seemed important. It was all so… distant. I sighed wearily, suddenly overcome with fatigue and sort of dim, foggy vagueness. I felt like sleeping, just relaxing my head and surrendering to that hazy feeling, but that damn shouting and those soft, wet gurgles kept on stealing my attention.

Abruptly the gurgling broke of with a thick, gasping cough, and everything went blissfully silent for a moment. I wondered curiously if my stomach still hurt- there was blood on it, I remembered, so, logically, it should hurt. It didn't, though. Nothing hurt, really- no, that warm, fuzzy blackness had completely swallowed me, and nothing hurt at all.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note- As usual, I want to give a heartfelt thanks to all of my reviewers, and to those readers who have added me to their story favorite/story alert/etc. lists. I've said it before (I think), and I'll say it again- knowing you guys appreciate this story is more than enough to make me want to keep writing it, and your approval makes me unbelievably happy. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!_

_**icanseeuuu-** Yep, that's pretty much what happened, although it'll be explained a bit more in this chapter. I'm glad you liked the fight scenes, and thanks so much for your suggestions on the ending! I've actually been thinking about it quite a bit since your last review, and this is what I have so far (although none of these ideas are set in stone): Qara will be the betrayer, not Sand (I love him too much), Sand will use the Tome of Ilkazzar to teleport them out, but several of them won't make it out alive. I think I'll have Khelgar make it out, and Brin and Neeshka, and Sand (since he's the one casting the spell), and probably Casavir. As for Ammon, Zjhaeve, Grobnar, Elanee (if she's there), and Qara, they'll probably die in the battle or during the cave-in. And Bishop... not too sure about him, so far. I'm torn between having him escape and having someone (probably Cas) kill him. But, like I said, none of this is set in stone yet. _

_**Kalyane-** Well, killing the main character might sort of put a damper on the story XD. I'm really glad you liked the combat, and I totally understand what you mean about finding battle scenes boring- I usually skim over them, even if they're fantastically written, since I usually get bored with them. As for Bishop... he'll react in the next chapter, believe you me. (After all, Brin's pretty sore from the fight, and we all know what helps sore muscles...)_

_**Natmonkey**- Thanks so much for the review! I'm so happy that you like Brin, and the 1'st person point of view. I was a bit nervous about it, since I've never really written in 1'st person before, but I'm enjoying it quite a bit, and I'm glad you are too._

_**Sithster-** I know, I know, I'm truly evil :) Heh, I'm glad you thought it was well done, and that you're enjoying it so far, and you're very welcome for the updates. Thanks for reviewing!_

Chapter 17

My stomach hurt. That was my first conscious thought, and it was quickly followed by the realization that my head was throbbing unpleasantly.

I groaned, wondering why I felt so sore and why it was dark. Maybe, I thought, just _maybe_, it was because my eyes were closed. I lifted one lid ever so slightly, pleased with my capability to do so, and was rewarded with the miracle of sight.

So. I could see. Bravo, Brin. Now, open the other eye… I let my lids slide open, and found myself looking up at a ceiling. _My_ ceiling, actually, in _my_ room, or rather the room Duncan had given me. I was in my bed, it seemed, and upon this realization I sat up in confusion.

A jolt of pain ripped through my stomach at the action, and I clutched one hand to my belly with a gasp. There were thick white bandages bound tightly around my middle, faint pinkish stains leaking through them, and more bandages around my left thigh, but other than that I was naked. I fingered my abdomen gently, biting my lower lip in pain. It was all coming back to me, now- the arena, the battle, and… Lorne, slicing open my stomach with that sword of his. I remembered the burst of pain I had felt when he'd slammed me against the wall, and the cracking noise my skull had made. Had I been knocked unconscious? But if I had, then why hadn't he killed me?

What spell had I cast, there at the end? It… it had been a lightning bolt, I remembered after a moment's thought. I'd been too terrified to think of anything else, and I'd just cast it in the hopes that it would stop him, somehow. Had it, then?

The door opened suddenly, revealing Elanee. She was carrying a small wooden bowl filled with water, with a rag hanging over the side. Her eyes widened upon seeing me awake, and the small elven woman scurried towards my bed.

"Brin, you're up! We thought… we weren't sure if you would awaken, after what happened."

"What…?"

She knelt beside me on the bed and touched the back of my head gingerly. "You bashed your head against the wall, remember? You were knocked unconscious."

"Oh," I said uncomprehendingly. "I… was?"

"You don't remember?" she asked, voice thick with concern.

"No, I… I do. But… then what…?"

Elanee took a glass of water from the nightstand, proffered it to me, and I drank obediently. "Your spell hit Lorne in the throat, Brin. The lightning bolt, remember?"

I swallowed the cool liquid and nodded. "Yes. I remember casting it, but… he was immune to magic, though. Wasn't he?"

"He was. But…" she hesitated, eyeing me with concern. "It hit his throat, you see." I blinked uncomprehendingly, not understanding why that was so important. "Brin, it crushed his windpipe. He… he suffocated."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. "B-but… no. He couldn't have. I… I didn't even aim it, I just… how could it have…?"

"It must have been pure luck. Or Tyr's guidance, perhaps. It hit him just before he reached you- it didn't stop his momentum, but it kept him from killing you."

I felt sick as I remembered that wet, soft gurgling I'd heard, just before I'd passed out. That had been _Lorne_, I thought nauseously- Lorne suffocating, not two feet in front of me. I felt the blood drain out of my face, and was glad that my stomach was empty.

"Oh, gods…"

She laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Brin. I know you hoped to avoid killing him."

I didn't answer, just pulled the covers up around my shoulders and trembled.

Elanee must have taken that as a sign that I wanted privacy. She rose silently and went to the door. "I'll be downstairs. If you need me, just call. I wouldn't recommend getting up, though- you're wounds are not fully healed." Without another word, she crept out.

I bowed my head, wrapping the blankets more tightly around myself. He was dead, then. My brother, more or less, the son of my mother, was dead by my hand. I felt nausea well up again and swallowed thickly, reaching for the glass of water. I drank it quickly, practically choking, and set it down. I eyed the empty glass for a moment, silently trying to calm my aching, racing mind. I had known Lorne might die, I told myself. I had prepared myself for that eventuality, had known that one of us might not survive the confrontation.

But how would I tell Retta? I couldn't very well tell the woman who'd raised me that I'd killed her son, or that he'd been working for Luskan. No, that news would hurt her as much as his death would.

I groaned in frustration, voicing my reproach against life's injustice aloud. I couldn't lie to her, I couldn't tell the truth… so what in the hells should I do? Maybe… maybe I could just tell her he'd died. Not how, or where, or why, just that he'd fallen in battle. Maybe that would work.

I let myself fall back onto the pillows, wincing as I did so, and forced my thoughts away from Lorne. How long had I been unconscious? A day, perhaps? There was a single window in my room, and through it I could see the sky. It was dark gray, with faint streaks of pink shooting through the gloom. I guessed it was early, very early, probably before dawn.

I let my eyes drift closed, and tried to ignore my aching head and stomach. I evened out my breathing, gently pressing one hand against the bandages. That eased the pain and, forcing away all thought of Lorne and my wounds, I let weariness take me again.

* * *

"Brin? Brin, can you hear me?" I knew that voice. I knew the ones that followed it, too.

"Leader person? Hello-o?"

"Are you sure we should wake her, Elanee? What if she's in pain?"

"I need to check her wounds, Shandra. Awake, she can tell me what hurts."

"If you say so…"

I cracked one eyelid and winced- it was bright in the room, much brighter than it had been earlier. I moaned against the light and clapped a hand over my eyes. "Too bright…"

"Hey, you're awake!" I heard Neeshka bound towards me as Shandra obligingly drew the curtains. "It's about time- we've been worried sick for two days."

"Two days?" I repeated, pulling my hand away. Shandra came towards the bed, joining the other two women. "I've been asleep for two days?"

"Unconscious," Elanee corrected. "Now, I need to unwind your bandages."

I lay still as she pulled back the blankets, my mind remarkably… clearer, as if it were a dirty glass that had been polished. My stomach still hurt, as did my leg, but the throbbing ache in my head had abated. I had Elanee to thank for thank, no doubt, or maybe Casavir. A chill broke over my body as the blankets were pulled away, and I wrapped my arms about myself with a shiver.

"Oh, sorry." Shandra misinterpreted my action. "We won't look." I glanced towards the girls, who were eyeing the ceiling.

"Hey, it's fine. We're all girls, here."

"Well, _actually_," Neeshka gave her usual grin, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you guys…"

"Oh, stow it," Shandra chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Can you sit up, Brin?" I obeyed, pushing myself up off the mattress sorely. I winced a bit, and she asked, "What hurts?"

The humor died, both girls' faces becoming serious at the prospect that I was still in pain. "It's nothing," I reassured them quickly. "I'm just stiff, is all. My stomach barely hurts."

The druidess started unwinding the bandages deftly. "The soreness will pass, in time. Does your head hurt?"

"No. Not anymore."

"Your leg?"

"A little."

"I see. You've been healing quite well, all things considered. You'll have a scar across your stomach, though."

I sighed as she finished unwinding the bandages and gently pulled them away. There was an angry red line across my belly, courtesy of Lorne's falchion, and it had already started to scab. "Hey, what's one more scar?" I said lightly, looking away from the wound. I didn't want another scar. The jagged white line between my breasts was bad enough.

"It will be faint- hardly noticeable." Elanee assured me, sensing my sudden gloom, before she began a healing spell.

"Besides, it makes you look tough," Neeshka added. "Like a veteran, or something." I snorted.

"Heh. That'll keep those Luskans away."

"Exactly!"

Elanee finished her spell, and cool, cleansing magic flowed through me. I sighed, enjoying the feeling- magic was always, _always_ wonderful. My spells made me tingle inside and out, Casavir's felt like a ray of sunlight washing over my body, and Elanee's felt like clear, calming water flowing through me.

"Thanks." I watched as the wound faded a bit, the nasty red slash lightening in hue. "Oh, while I'm thinking of it- how did I get out of the arena?"

All three women were quiet, and started glancing at each other. Finally Shandra spoke up. "Well… see, after Lorne hit you, we all started freaking out."

"She was _sobbing_," Neeshka added helpfully.

"So were you!"

"No, I… There was something in my eye!"

I smiled, touched, and Elanee and I exchanged a knowing glance.

"Anyways…" Shandra continued, slightly red. "Lorne started… well, he collapsed and started choking." I nodded stolidly, trying not to remember. "Nasher yelled at us all to stay put, so we had to just sit there and watch while… well, you know. No one knew if you were alive, or…" she swallowed. "After a minute or so, Lorne just… dropped. It was obvious he was dead, so-"

"So we all jumped into the ring," Neeshka broke in, looking rather proud. "Stumpy actually sprained his leg when he landed."

"Is he okay?" I asked instantly, though I easn't overly concerned- it would take more than a bum leg to stop Khelgar.

"He's fine," Shandra assured me. "It barely slowed him down, actually. Casavir reached you first, and he was already praying by the time we got there. Elanee helped, too- without them, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

I shot the druidess a thankful glance. "I guess I owe you one, then. Cas, too."

"It was nothing." She handed me a mug of water, indicated that I should drink it.

"So once they'd stopped the bleeding, Nasher started giving some speech about justice or something. We didn't really stay to hear it." I arched an eyebrow, and she clarified, "Duncan carried you out of the arena, and we followed."

I pictured Duncan hauling me back to the Flagon, completely disregarding his king's magnanimous speech, and grinned. Yep, that was my uncle, alright. I chuckled fondly and took a sip of the water.

"You've been in here ever since. Everyone's been in to see you- even Nevalle dropped by. Elanee and Casavir have hardly left your side. Duncan, too." He really was a great uncle, I mused, sipping my drink again. He genuinely loved me, even though we'd practically just met. "He's actually throwing a party for you, Brin."

I choked on a mouthful of water, coughing violently as Neeshka leaned over and thumped me several times on the back. Once I could breathe again I gasped, "He's _what_?"

"He's throwing a party, later tonight." I gaped at her, still coughing a bit.

"A party? For me?"

"Well, yeah. To celebrate you… er, being alive. He's been buying stuff all day, ever since you woke up this morning."

I blinked up at her, considering this. A party. For _me_. It was sort of embarrassing, in a way, but… well, the idea was kind of exciting. No one had ever really thrown me a party before. My friends had given me presents on my birthday, and Retta had usually made cake, but it had always been a small, short celebration.

Neeshka flopped onto the bed beside Elanee, grinning. "It actually sounds like it'll be pretty fun. He's invited a bunch of watch members."

Shandra smirked slyly, folding her arms. "Oh, yeah? And will Cormick be there?"

The tiefling's eyes flicked away for a moment, almost unnoticeably. "I… how should I know?"

I didn't miss implications, and my eyebrows shot up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second." All eyes swung to me and, eyeing Neeshka shrewdly, I said, "Cormick, huh?"

"No!"

"He's pretty cute, I guess," I assessed, ignoring her. "And he's also a great fighter, according to my village."

"Well, that doesn't matter, because-"

"Because he's a loyal and prestigious member of the Watch, which is far more important than anything else."

Neeshka swung her gaze to the blonde woman and started indignantly, "_No_, because-"

"Because it's what's on the inside that really counts!" I chirped happily, giggling when she fumed.

"But his cuteness does help."

"As does his prestige," Elanee added, eyes twinkling.

"And his skill with… his _sword_." Shandra wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and the tiefling gave an inarticulate squeal.

"Of course." Elanee nodded sagely. "Such things are vital to every relationship."

"Well, Neesh," I clapped her on the back, smiling widely. "I think it's safe to say that we all approve. So, when's the wedding?" Shandra sniggered.

"Oh, _come on_!" She seemed to have regained her capability to speak. "I think he's cute, that's _all_! It's not like I'm gonna pick out curtains with the guy!"

"Well, _duh_- he's a _harborman_, Neesh," Shandra said matter-of-factly. "They have absolutely no fashion taste whatsoever. No offense, Brin."

"None taken."

"So if you want to buy curtains, you bring _me_ along, got it?"

"Oh, yeah, like _you've_ got a sense of fashion."

"Hey! I picked out Brin's dress, didn't I?!"

"Okay, so you found a green dress. Congratulations."

"Well, it was a lot better than the one _you_ picked out!"

"Oh, what, like wearing leather in autumn is a crime?"

"You tried to buy me a leather dress?" I broke in, confused and a little, just a very little, frightened.

The tiefling fidgeted a bit. "Er… no…"

"I think we've moved away from the initial point," Elanee said calmly. "Neeshka, you were talking about Cormick…"

Identical grins slid over mine and Shandr'a mouth, and the tiefling shot poor Elanee a vengeful glare.

"Seriously, Neesh," I piped up, figuring she'd taken enough teasing. For now. "You really like him?"

"I… I don't know." She reddened and started playing with her tail. "I just think he's cute, is all."

"Maybe he'll show up tonight, and you can get to know him better."

She mumbled something, and her blush deepened- it looked almost painful.

"Speaking of Cormick," I added, changing the subject, "I think we'll head to West Harbor pretty soon. I want to see Retta, and tell her about what happened. I should be there for her, y'know?"

They all agreed, and Elanee said cautiously, "I understand you're desire to see her, Brin, but I do not think you should travel quite yet. Perhaps in a few days, once you've had proper time to recuperate."

"Oh. If you think so…"

"I do. And I hate to say this, but try not to be too active tonight. Duncan is probably going to hire a bard, or some sort of musician, but I must advise against dancing. It would only aggravate your wounds."

"Dancing? Me?" I blinked at her, wondering if she was serious. "Elanee, can you _honestly_ picture _me_ dancing? Hells, I'd probably break my poor partner's feet. Believe me, I don't intend to dance. Ever."

"I have no cause for worry, then."

"But dancing's fun, Brin," Shandra interjected. "I mean, you could at least just stand there and… I don't know, sway, or hug the guy, or something."

I arched one brow. "Even then, I'd probably trip one of us. And wouldn't a five minute long hug get kind of boring?" Before she could answer I gasped and snapped my fingers. "Oh! That reminds me- I need to hug Cas."

I started planning out how and where I could ambush him, and Neeshka asked, "Uh, why?"

"Hm? Oh, because of all the stuff he said at the trial. It was really great of him." I remembered a few of the compliments he'd practically heaped on me, and smiled- the guy was going to get a hug, whether he wanted one or not.

Shandra feigned indignance. "Wait, what about me, then? Don't I get a hug?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, sure." I started to reach out but, remembering I was naked, clutched the blankets around myself, blushing. It wasn't like modesty was such a big deal, really- we usually bathed together, us girls, so there was no awkwardness in regards to modesty. If, say, _Grobnar_ were to walk in on me naked, however, that would be a completely different situation. But, even if Shandra had seen me nude several times, I didn't plan to hug her just now. "Er… maybe later, when I'm… dressed."

"Fine by me."

"Hm…" Neeshka leaned her head back against the wall, smirking. "Naked Brin hugging Shandra. Somewhere, Bishop's head is exploding." I burst out laughing, as did the other three girls. I sobered quickly, though, realizing that Bishop was very likely prone to such thoughts, and for once I was actually thankful that I wasn't particularly attractive- I didn't want the ranger, or anyone for that matter, picturing me naked. Ah, but I had better things to do than think about Bishop.

"I think I'll change the subject…" I said lightly. "When's the party?"

"This evening. Assuming you've had enough rest, of course."

"I feel fine," I assured the druidess. "Sort of restless, actually- two days in bed is a bit much, even for me."

Neeshka hopped off the bed, tail twitching excitedly. "She can get up now, right? Her stomach doesn't look too bad anymore."

"Yes, but I must advise care. Walk slowly, and carefully, and, Brin," a pinched expression crossed the druidess's face, "_Please _try not to trip and fall down the stairs again."

I blushed. Sheesh, you fall down a stairs one time, and suddenly everyone's telling you to hold the railing. Okay, maybe I'd fallen down those steps more than once, but still.

"I'll be careful," I mumbled, my face hot. "Are my clothes in the dresser?"

"Yep." The tiefling held out a hand and, when I took it, she and Shandra tugged me to me feet. I groaned with the effort, more with stiffness than pain, but it felt good to move my muscles again.

"Are you sure you feel ready, Brin?" Elanee rose behind me, worry leaking into her tone. "I'm sure you must be sore…"

"It'll wear off," I assured her. Neeshka bounded to the dresser, pulled out a handful of mismatched clothes, and tossed them in my direction. "I'll be fine after I've moved around a little. Besides," I grinned, thinking of my uncle, my friends, and the upcoming celebration, "I really want to see everyone."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note- Hi there, everyone! I've been very busy lately (real life, feh), but I somehow found the time to write a bit more. Although I should warn you all that I didn't edit this chapter too much. So if anyone finds any grotesque errors, feel free to point them out to me. But, other than the lack of editing, I'm very happy with this story right now- I absolutely love writing it, and I never, _ever_ dared to hope for so many wonderful, thoughtful, and inspring reviews! So I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, and also those people who have added me to their favorite story/story alert/etc lists. I'm so happy that you all like this little fic, and I hope everyone continues to enjoy it!_

_**EpitomyofShyness- **Yep, crazy Brin doesn't want the schmexy ranger picturing her naked. Silly girl XD. I'm glad you're enjoying this story, especially Brin's character and the in-characterness of the NPCs, and thanks a lot for your review! And thanks also for letting me know about that review replying rule- I went over the rules when I first joined the site, but I must've missed that one. Anyways, I figured I should let you and everyone else know that starting with the next chapter I'll be replying to reviews via that 'Review URL' button. _

_**Natmonkey- **Oh, don't worry, that's just one possible ending idea, it's not necessarily how the story'll end. I'm pleased you're continuing to enjoy the story, and the humorous little tidbits I try to throw in (clumsy heroine's, I have discovered, are pretty darn fun to write). Anyways, thanks for the review!_

_**Twisted Flaw- **Hey, I don't mind criticism-less reviews- praise like yours is my favorite kind, to be honest, although criticism is still always appreciated. Thanks a lot for your wonderful review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**The Daring Hat Trick- **Heh, I bet you didn't expect I'd update just a few hours after your review! Surprise! Anyways, I am still active, though not as much as I'd like to be. My AP classes have been burying me with work recently, so I haven't had too much time to write, but hopefully over thanksgiving and Christmas I'll have more free time. I'm happy you liked the last few chapters (especially the fight with Lorne, since I was nervous about writing such a long and important battle scene), and that you think everyone is still very in-character and well-portrayed. I'm also glad you liked the CasXBrin progress- I'm a rabid Bishop fangirl, but I can't decide which is more fun to write: BishopXBrin or CasavirXBrin. There's just a tad of both in this chapter... Anyways, thank you, as always, for your review!_

Chapter 18

"No offense, Brin, but this is the slowest bath anyone has ever taken. Literally, _ever_- as in, throughout the entire history of _time_."

I rolled my eyes lightly. "You know, I _did_ just spent two days lying in a bed, and two days before that freaking out." I sank further into the bubbly, steaming water as Shandra watched bemusedly. "And I personally think that I deserve a nice bath. A really, really long one." To demonstrate I leaned my head back against the tub's stony rim, stretched my arms out, and gave a luxurious sigh.

"But it's _your_ party. Shouldn't you be down there… er, socializing, and stuff?"

"I already said hi to Brelaina and Cormick." I grabbed a nearby sponge and started lathering myself with soap. I sighed happily at the sensation and closed my eyes, feeling almost euphoric. "And I'll be out by dinner, don't worry."

Shandra snorted and leaned back against the closed door, brushing a strand of glossy, golden hair out of her face. She looked absolutely gorgeous, dressed in a light blue shirt that emphasized her eyes, and I couldn't help but ask, "So who exactly are you all dressed up for?"

She started. "I… no one, Brin. Er, no one specifically."

"Uh-huh."

She grinned. "No, really. You should see Neeshka, though- she's been flirting with Cormick for nearly half an hour."

My lips curved upwards as I tilted my head back, submerging my hair, and threaded my finger through it. I'd seen her approach the marshal earlier, just before I'd slipped in here, tail twitching nervously and fingers twisted anxiously together. It had been odd to see her like that, not the epitome of talent, but it had also been endearing, in a way.

"Seriously, though." I lifted my head from the water attentively. "That knight of yours, Grayson, just showed up. I think he wants to talk to you."

I sighed, inspected myself, decided I was clean enough, and rose resignedly from the steamy water. "I guess I'd better see him, then. How long 'til dinner?"

"It just started, actually. Duncan set out a huge platter of beef and lamb. There's cheese, too, and bread, and boiled potatoes."

That got me going- I'd eaten lunch several hours ago, downstairs with my friends, and I was ready for more. Duncan's ale may not have been the best in the city, but when it came to cooking he was an expert. I climbed out of the bath, grabbed a nearby towel, and started drying off quickly. "Thank goodness. You know, lying in a bed for two days straight really takes it out of you- I've been starving since noon."

Shandra grinned at me. "You're in luck, then- I saw a cake back in the kitchen, with a bunch of pastries and stuff around it."

I paused in my drying off and stared at her, eyes widening. "There's… there's a cake?" The very idea had me drooling. I was a sucker for sweets, and I couldn't even _remember_ the last time I'd eaten something so exceptional as a cake. Treats like that had been rare in West Harbor, especially in Daeghun's household.

"Yep. Chocolate cake, with chocolate icing, and chocolate brownies." I felt my knees wobble and licked my lips, suddenly ravenous. "Did you tell Duncan you liked chocolate, or something?"

I wrapped the towel around myself and started swiping a comb through my wet hair hurriedly. "No, not that I can remember. I didn't even ask for a cake, or any of that stuff. Not that I'm complaining, of course."

She smirked and strode to my dresser, opened it, and started rummaging through my meager supply of clothing. I'd just set the comb down and started pulling my hair into a braid when she proclaimed, "Brin, everything in here is ripped, or stained." I grimaced- that was true, but it wasn't my fault. The Githyanki, and a few orcs, were to blame, since they'd been the ones trying to slice me to bits. "Where's that dress I bought you?"

My grimace widened- I loved Shandra, and the dress she had bought me was beautiful, but I wanted to _relax_ tonight. And, no offense to my friend, if I wore the dress I'd probably feel cold, and awkward, and very self-conscious. "It's… it's…" I licked my lips and half-lied, "Er, actually, I don't think I should wear it. I'll be eating chocolate, after all, so I'd probably just stain the fabric." I finished the braid, secured it, and edged towards the dresser. "I'm pretty sure I have some clean clothes though… Here, this shirt's alright."

I held up a red tunic triumphantly for her to expect. After a moment she sighed. "I guess it'll work. You'd look prettier in the dress, though…"

"I just don't want to ruin it," I assured the woman, feeling a bit guilty. I rubbed the towel over myself one last time and started dressing painstakingly- the bath had eased my soreness somewhat, but I still felt uncomfortably stiff in a few places. I changed the subject, wanting to distract her from the dress. "Hey, did Bishop show up yet? I haven't seen him all day." I'd spent the day with my friends down in the common room, but Bishop had been mysteriously absent.

"I don't think so." She changed the subject, too- I couldn't really blame her. "Did Duncan bring the tub up to your room? I thought we all had to use the bathhouse."

I glanced at the mostly-full, bubble-laden basin wistfully. "I noticed it downstairs earlier, in one of the storage rooms, and asked him if he could have it brought up. I think there's another one, and he probably wouldn't mind putting it in your room."

Her eyebrows rose inquisitively. "Yeah? I'll ask him, then, tomorrow morning.

I finished tugging on my trousers, laced them, and straightened. Shandra took in my outfit, just the plain shirt and some tan pants, and nodded approvingly. She opened the door, letting in the sound of music and laughter from downstairs, and I followed her downstairs.

The common room had become even more packed since earlier, when I'd left to bathe. Aside from my friends, who took up quite a bit of space on their own, there were over a dozen Watch members. There was a bard, too, who was standing near the bar and playing a lively tune on his lute, though most people seemed more preoccupied with eating and talking than dancing. Thank goodness.

My eyes landed on center of the room, where Duncan had moved several tables together to form one giant surface. He'd arranged several platters there, all of them holding various food; bread, potatoes, lamb, beef, cheese, and other things. I licked my lips and made a beeline for the food.

Casavir reached me when I reached the table, Sir Grayson at his side. I started piling food onto a plate as they approached, and couldn't quite help but wonder how the two men knew each other. Maybe Casavir had been the knight's squire, or they had trained together, or something.

"Good evening, my lady." Casavir nodded his head in greeting. "I trust you enjoyed your bath?"

"Every second of it." My lips curved upwards as I considered taking another one, perhaps early tomorrow morning…

"It is good to see you well, squire." Grayson, more formal than my paladin friend, dipped politely into a bow. "Your performance during the combat was admirable."

"Thank you, sir. And thank you, also, for accepting me as your squire."

"It is always an honor to serve Lord Nasher, in whatever way he requires."

I furrowed my brow just a bit at that, but quickly brushed my discomfort aside. He probably hadn't meant it to sound so… ungracious. I wasn't _that_ bad of a squire, after all.

"Of course." I hesitated briefly, munching on a piece of cheese. "Uh… if you don't mind my asking, sir, what happens now? I mean, what exactly do you… expect of me?"

I took a large bite, and his mouth curved down ever so slightly. "Since your position was gained on such… ambiguous terms, you will not be required to fulfill any of your normal duties. Which is probably for the best." I tore off a chunk of bread, and he frowned at me again.

"What duties?" I garbled, swallowing loudly. His frowned deepened, and I realized that it was because I was eating in such an… unladylike… way. I cleared my throat and set the plate down, shifting awkwardly.

Casavir, who looked rather amused, explained, "Normally a squire would be required to serve his or her knight for several years. You would be at both Sir Grayson and Lord Nasher's beck and call, and would assist your knight with menial, everyday tasks." He smiled reassuringly at my expression and added, "But, considering the circumstances, you will not be required to do any of that."

"Thank heavens. That would be…" Awful. Terrible. The most boring thing ever. "Inconvenient," I said aloud, trying to be polite. I liked Grayson well enough, but the idea of spending hours on end by his side was nothing short of appalling.

"Inconvenient, yes," my knight agreed. He looked like he was trying to be polite, too. And, considering it, I couldn't blame him- I wouldn't exactly have been the most useful squire. "You will still retain the title of 'squire,' however. Otherwise the city would think Lord Nasher had arranged the position for you merely as a way to thwart the Luskan Ambassador." Not like he had, or anything. I smirked. "But it will be a title only."

"Okay. Great, I guess." I picked my plate back up and bit into some more cheese- now that I technically wasn't Grayson's squire, what he thought of my eating habits wasn't really important. I planned to enjoy my meal in true Harborman fashion.

"Indeed." I stuffed a potato into my mouth and he grimaced, obviously disapproving. I noticed Casavir watching me out of the corner of his eye, amusement dancing in his gaze. After a moment of my chewing Grayson said, a little stiffly, "Well, if you two will excuse me, I have some matters to attend to. Casavir," he gave the paladin a polite nod. "Enjoy your evening, squire," he said to me, and dipped into another bow. I swallowed heavily and managed a farewell, and he drifted away into the crowd.

I watched him go and Casavir asked, "Did you do that on purpose, my lady?"

I turned to the paladin, pleased that he seemed amused. "Uh… no." It wasn't a lie, really- I hadn't _meant_ to make him uncomfortable, I'd just been enjoying my food. It wasn't my fault that nobles had dainty eating habits. Casavir's blue eyes gleamed with mirth and I grinned up at him, surreptitiously setting my plate down again. "But…" I eased myself forwards slightly, "Now that he's gone…"

The paladin raised his brows, patiently awaiting my next words, and I lunged at the opportunity. Before he could protest I skipped forwards a step and wrapped my arms around the confused man.

He didn't hug me back, but he didn't pull away, either, so I considered it a success. I felt his hands come to rest gently on my shoulders and he stammered, "Ah… my lady…?"

I pulled away after a moment, aware that he wasn't overly fond of being embraced. I retrieved my plate and smiled up at the puzzled paladin. "That was for everything you said at the trial."

"I… see." He cleared his throat, the faintest shade of pink coloring his cheeks. "I spoke nothing but the truth, my lady. But you are very welcome, nonetheless."

"Well, true or not, what you said was fantastic. Heh, I can still picture Torio's face when you said I had… what was it, 'unquestionable moral character and virtue'?"

His blush deepened, and he seemed unable to meet my gaze. "As I said, I spoke only the truth."

"Well, thank you." I chuckled and picked up a strip of beef, picturing how the harpy had scowled at his words, then paused mid-bite. My eyes drifted back towards the paladin as I recalled another thing she had said.

"Hey… Cas?" I started hesitantly.

His cobalt eyes fastened on me once more. "Yes?"

"Um…" I shifted and put the beef back onto my plate, chewing my lower lip. I didn't want to pry, but… "Well, I was wondering… Look, I don't mean to intrude or anything, and I know it's not really any of my business, but about what Torio... said…" I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Casavir finished the thought for me, his expression oddly withdrawn. "You mean about my… disservice."

I bit down harder on my lip, mad at myself for bringing this up- it obviously wasn't one of his favorite topic. "Well… yeah. She said you'd been on trial." He wasn't looking at me, and I flinched at how expressionless he was. "Look, it's really not a big deal. Let's talk about something else."

His gaze returned to me and he said reluctantly, "My lady… that trial, and the circumstances surrounding it, are a part of my life that I have put behind me. I have tried to forget about it, and I would ask you to do the same." He was looking at me intently with those bright, piercing eyes, and I nodded swiftly. His expression softened, perhaps with relief, and he murmured, "Thank you."

"Sure." My voice was dry. I licked my lips and picked the strip of beef up again, fingering it as I tried to come up with something to say. "I'm… sorry for bringing it up. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, or anything."

"You have nothing to apologize for, my lady." The tension seemed to dissipate with that, and I felt my relaxed, pleasant mood returning. I opened my mouth, but a sudden commotion ear the bar drew my attention.

"Who's ready for dessert?!" My uncle bellowed. On cue, Sal came out of the kitchen, an enormous tray laden with pastries, sweets, and a monstrous cake in his hands. The sight drew a cheer from the crowded room, and they began flocking to the bar.

I turned to Casavir, my eyes wide with mock horror. "Cas, they're going to take all of it!"

He smiled faintly. "You'd best hurry, then."

I dropped my plate, took a step towards the bar, and stopped short. I glanced back at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"I do not have much of a sweet tooth, my lady. But by all means, go-"

"You don't like cake?" I blurted, staring at him with wide eyes.

His lips twitched at my expression. "I have not had any in decades, my lady, but-"

"But it's chocolate cake!" I cried, hardly believing my ears. "It's… it's… it's _chocolate cake_. How can you not like it?"

"I have never had _chocolate_ cake, actually. But as I said, I am not overly fond of sweets."

I stared up at him, wondering if this was some cruel joke. "You've… never had… seriously?"

He smiled, obviously amused at my shock. "Paladins cannot lie, my lady."

"But… but then… Casavir, they're going to eat it all!" I grabbed his hand, spun on my heel, and charged heroically into the crowd, paladin in tow. He made some minute, half-hearted protest, but I couldn't hear it over my own cries of, "Make way, people! Heroine coming through!"

* * *

I snuggled deeper into the couch cushions and stretched my feet out towards the fire, sighing with contentment. The party was starting to wind down, though the majority of the guests were still here, and I was thoroughly stuffed. I'd managed to drag Casavir to the bar and had practically force-fed him a bite of cake, which he had admittedly enjoyed. He'd then eaten the entire piece and, having liked it so much, had eaten another. Ahh, victory was sweet.

I'd managed to grab a piece for myself, as well as several other goodies, and was now curled up on the couch and enjoying them one by one. I lifted my remaining brownie to my mouth and nibbled at it daintily- I _was_ capable of manners and etiquette, when I wasn't starving. Too bad Grayson had already left.

The thought had scarcely surfaced before a voice at my ear said, "Evening, Brin. Enjoying your party?"

I tilted my head back and smiled up at Cormick. "Uh-huh. You?"

"Yeah, actually. Your uncle's one hell of a cook." I wondered slyly if he'd enjoyed more than just my uncle's cooking- he and Neeshka had spent the better part of the evening chatting, and she'd looked awful pleased with herself. He moved to sit beside me, at the end of the couch, and I wiggled into the center to make room. Cormick was, as all true Harbormen were, a rather large person. "I haven't had food this good in years."

"You can say that again," I mumbled, finishing off the brownie. Now the only thing left on my plate was… the cake.

"Look, I'm leaving in a minute, but before I do, could I ask a favor of you?"

I moaned aloud, my hopes of returning to West Harbor for some downtime crumbling. Cormick was more easygoing than most other Watch sergeants and commanders, and I figured he was less likely to reprimand me for complaining.

I opened my mouth to do so, but he cut me off. "It's not a Watch assignment, Brin. It's more of a personal favor."

My protests died, and I shot him a questioning glance.

"Actually, I doubt you'll mind it too much, and you're the best person I could think of to ask. I overheard your friends saying earlier that you were planning to head back to West Harbor in a few days."

"Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"There's a friend of mine, a priest of Lathander, who's been trying to convince me to deliver some package to Brother Merring. I'd be happy to, of course, but my duties in the city keep me from making the journey."

"You want me to bring him the package?" As far as life-threatening, world-shaking quests went, I liked this one. It had very little potential to kill me.

"Aye, if you don't mind."

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess." He grinned at me, obviously glad to have the matter resolved.

"Great! I'll drop it of tomorrow, here at the Flagon, if that's alright with you."

Elanee had been insisting all night that I relax, spend some quality time resting and recovering my strength, so I was bound to be here for the next few days. "Tomorrow's fine."

"Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow, then." He rose and held out his hand. I grasped in farewell, but before he turned to go he added, "And, Brin, while you're there…" his expression grew cloudy. "Give my condolences to Retta, please. I'm sure she'll be devastated when she hears the news."

I nodded solemnly. "Of course. Were you and Lorne… close?"

He gave a short, dry laugh. "Not at all, lass. We used to be rivals, especially during harvest time. I always beat him in the little contests and fight. The man hated my bones, but… well, I can't help but feel sorry about how he turned out. It's a shame, truly."

We grew somber for a moment, until at last he straightened. "Ah, but it can't be helped. Just let her know I'm sorry for what happened, would you?" I nodded, and with a brief farewell he turned to leave.

I sighed and stared morosely down at my cake. Telling Retta about Lorne, even though I was going to leave out the… unpleasant… details, wasn't something I was looking forward to. I glanced towards the bard, who was now playing a soft, somber melody on his lute. It seemed to fit my mood, ironically enough.

I tilted my head back against the couch and watched the ceiling as he played. It was a lovely tune, quite and unhurried, and the soft voices of the stuffed, sleepy soldiers seemed like merely a backdrop for the music. I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts wander away from Lorne, and settled deeper into the cushions.

I'd just reached that lazy, torpid feeling and had started to doze off when something cold bumped against my right hand. I gave a start at the sensation and jerked my head up, instantly awake. My gaze landed on Karnwyr, who was nuzzling his furry snout into my palm. The wolf rolled his amber eyes up at me and huffed lightly, clearly asking to be pet.

I obliged with a smile- Karnwyr was the only creature I'd ever met who could startle me out of a nap without my getting angry at him- he was far too cute for my sleepy wrath.

"Hi, sweetie," I greeted the wolf, setting my plate aside and reaching over to rub his ears. Over by the bar, the bard ended his lazy tune and began another quiet, melodious song. "Where've you been all day? Hm?"

He huffed again in answer, and I continued stroking him in silence. After a minute or so the wolf tamped down his hind legs and, in one fluid motion, jumped up beside me on the couch. I resumed fondling his ears affectionately as he curled into a ball against my thigh and rested his muzzle in my lap.

I realized that, if Karnwyr was here, then Bishop probably was too. I twisted my head around and saw him near the center table, which was still laden with Duncan's cooking. The ranger was chewing on a piece of lamb when he noticed my gaze and, upon seeing me, came over.

"Room for me, ladyship?" He asked, sidling around to the front of the couch. I moved the cake onto my lap obligingly and he sat down beside me, holding a plate of his own.

"Where've you been?"

He shrugged. "The furball and I took off for a while. Decided we'd had enough of the city."

"Oh." I supposed that made sense. He was a ranger, after all.

"Seems I missed quite a bit." He set his plate aside and draped one arm over the back of the couch, turning to face me more fully, his expression friendly. "When'd you get up?"

"This morning. Well, I woke up this morning, but I didn't get out of bed until around noon."

"Huh. The druidess said you wouldn't wake up for at least another day." I shrugged, and he continued, "That Luskan hit you pretty hard. I'm actually surprised you're still in one piece."

"I guess I got lucky." That was probably true- I _had_ taken a luck potion, after all.

His eyes, so very similar to Karnwyr's, trailed over my body. I was uncomfortably reminded of the first time we'd run into each other, and the way he'd looked at me then, but… something was different. Before I'd felt vulnerable, frightened, but now it was more like… like he was making sure I was okay. I liked the change.

"Well," he finally said, raising his eyes up to meet mine, "It's good to see you're alright." He smiled crookedly. "You had us worried for a while."

I spent a moment absorbing that statement. Us? As in… him too? He'd been _worried_ about me? Bishop, the jerk who's guts I had previously hated, had actually been concerned for my health? The idea was… surprising, really. I mean, he'd been pretty decent the past few days, had actually been friendly and humorous on a few occasions, but…

I shook my head, realizing that I'd been silent for nearly an entire minute. Bishop was watching me expectantly and, embarrassed at my unresponsiveness, I stammered, "Oh, th-thanks. I… it feels good to be out of bed, honestly. Elanee's a miracle worker- I feel great." I picked up my fork and took a small bite of the cake demonstratively, my eyes half-closing with delicious chocolaty pleasure. Oh yes, I felt great indeed.

"Oh, wow…" I murmured blissfully, savoring the taste. "Bishop, have you _tried_ this stuff?"

"I think your guests ate it all." I glanced up, not missing the amusement in his expression as he watched me. Apparently he didn't appreciate the deep bond between women and chocolate.

Or maybe he, like Casavir, had never experienced the wonder of chocolate cake. I gathered another moist portion onto the fork and proffered it. "Want a bite?"

For a moment he looked like he was going to refuse, but after another glance at me he accepted the forkful. He ate it a little tentatively, confirming my suspicion that he'd probably never had any before. I watched, pleased, as he licked his lips and returned the fork.

"Not bad," the ranger assented.

"'Not bad'?" I repeated, incredulous. "'_Not bad'_?" Casavir had been much more appreciative.

He shrugged. "It's good, ladyship."

"It's _amazing_," I corrected, enjoying another rich, icing-laden bite. A whine from my right thigh drew my attention down to Karnwyr, who I'd stopped petting. I resumed stroking him with a smile, having to shift towards the wolf in order to reach him comfortably. I winced a bit as I did so, my still-sore limbs protesting the action.

"What's wrong?" Bishop asked, not missing my little grimace.

I propped myself against the back of the couch, rolling my shoulder as I rubbed the wolf's furry ears. "I'm just sore, is all."

"Oh?"

I glanced back at him with a resigned shrug. "Yeah. Trying lying in a bed for two days straight- you'll be stiffer than a board, I guarantee it."

"Hn." I returned my attention to the wolf, whose eyes were rolling back into his head with pleasure. A moment later I felt two hands grasp my shoulders, and the unfamiliar sensation of strong finger massaging my sore muscles. I stiffened, not exactly comfortable with the feeling, and he chuckled, "Relax, ladyship. I've got better things to do than molest you." I could practically picture his smirk. "Now hold still." The ranger's grip tightened a bit, and his fingers started kneading right in-between my shoulder blades.

I couldn't quite manage to resume my settled, lounging position. It wasn't that I thought he'd... er, 'molest me,' as he'd put it, but Bishop was… well, I liked him a lot better than I had when we'd first met, but I wasn't exactly comfortable with this. "Um… look-"

"_Relax_," he urged softly. I didn't, and he continued, "Ladyship, how many times have you seen the druidess rub someone down? Or the dwarf? This is the same." His fingers moved down along my spine, rubbing circularly as they went, as I considered that. He had a point- the very first night Khelgar and I had spent together he'd insisted on rubbing my sore feet. I felt myself easing into the cushions a little as I absorbed what he'd said. Now that I thought about it, it really wasn't that atypical. Whenever one of my companions had a wound, or a stiff muscle, or any sort of problem, someone else would fix it- either with a spell, a bandage, or… well, a good old-fashioned massage.

And it was actually really nice of him. Bishop didn't go out of his way to help people very often, and I wouldn't be one to begrudge him a good deed. He _had_ been pretty nice to me, recently- maybe, just maybe, that nicer side I'd been so intent on finding was starting to surface.

I sank back against the couch, leaning to one side to afford him a better angle. I sighed contentedly as the ranger's hands moved a bit lower, rubbing and kneading as they went. It was a deeply soothing feeling that, combined with the tranquil music and the soft, warm wolf nestled against my leg, had my eyes drifting close once more. I made a contented little 'mm' sound and settled my head against the back of the couch, nuzzling my cheek against the velvety material.

I let my eyes close lazily as Bishop continued, all ten strong fingers working in perfect harmony. He rubbed along my spine, then lower down my back, then drifted back up and kneaded my shoulders again. He continued that routine, from shoulders to spine to lower back, and then back up again, for what seemed like ages, and before I knew it I'd gone completely limp against the cushions, my hands tangled in Karnwyr's thick fur, and the sounds and smells of the room started fading away…


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note- No, I'm not dead. I've just been very, very... very busy. The few weeks before midterms are, as many of you know, one of the hardest parts of the school year. Hopefully I'll be able to update again before the end of the semester, but I can't promise anything. On the bright side, though, with the start of the second semester I'll have tons of study halls, and less classes, so I'll have more time to write. Anywho, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, or added this story to your favorites list. And, to my anonymous reviewer- thanks so much for your reviews. Quite a few of them made me smile, and I'm pleased that you're enjoying my story. I hope all the rest of you continue to enjoy this, as well, and feel free to drop a review if the mood strikes you. Even if it's something as small as 'I like this,' it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. That said... I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and a very happy New Year's!_

Chapter 19

If there's anything better than falling asleep while being massaged, it's waking up at noon in the most wonderful bed in the world.

No, really. I didn't know how I'd gotten there, but I was currently sprawled on my stomach amidst a mass of white sheets, my cheek pressed comfortably against the fluffy pillow. I sighed luxuriously and stretched a bit, knowing better than to roll over- last time I'd done that, I'd ended up in a heap on the floor.

I nuzzled my pillow lovingly and snuggled deeper into the covers, wondering vaguely how I'd gotten up to bed. The last thing I remembered was resting my head against the couch as a certain ranger worked the stiff, tight muscles in my back loose. And there had been chocolate cake, too. I distinctly remembered having a piece of Duncan's magnificent cake, and falling asleep before I'd managed to eat it all.

So where was it, then?

Someone must have taken me- carried me, I supposed- upstairs. Bishop? …No, he'd been nice, but I couldn't exactly picture him carrying me to bed. Duncan, then, or maybe Casavir. But what had become of my cake?

I lay pondering this problem for a while, and as I did so my stomach started growling. That wasn't exactly a surprise, since thinking about food tended to make one hungry, and as the growling persisted I forlornly decided to leave my bed in search of something to eat.

I dragged myself upright, not bothering to change- I was still wearing the same red shirt and pants from last night- and headed for the door. Judging from the sky outside my window, it was at least midday. I stepped barefoot into the hallways, raising both arms above my head in a stretch, and walked briskly towards the staircase. I felt marvelously well-rested, which was a nice change, and Bishop had done wonders for my aching muscles.

Everyone was sitting at tables or barstools when I entered the room, and I was greeted by a chorus of 'good mornings'. I smiled and headed towards Neeshka and Shandra, but the sound of my name being called drew my attention to the bar. I glanced to where my uncle stood, wiping his hands with a greasy rag. He waved me over and I approached, feeling a bit uneasy- he looked upset, which automatically put me on edge.

"You okay, uncle D?" I asked, leaning against the bar top.

"Huh?" He seemed to deflate a bit under my concerned gaze. "I… That is, there was a package dropped off for you earlier. It's back in the kitchen, here…" He grasped my hand and tugged me uncompromisingly towards the kitchen. I frowned up at him as we walked, wondering what was wrong.

"Here, lass. Cormick dropped it off." He snatched a large, wooden container from the counter and handed it to me, still frowning.

"Thanks." I accepted it tentatively. There was an uncomfortable silence and I said awkwardly, "Um, I guess I'll go, then-"

Duncan took hold of my elbow as I started to turn away. I glanced up, curious as well as worried, as he said hurriedly, "Hold on a minute, lass. I… There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay. What's up?"

"I…" He sighed and raked a hand through his messy hair. "Look, lass, I know I'm not your father, but I still… well, I care about you, girl, and I'll be damned if I don't give you the speech he would."

Daeghun giving me a speech? Okay, something was seriously wrong here. I laid a hand on my uncle's arm and asked, "Uncle D, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, lass. It's you that I'm worried about."

"Me?"

"Aye." He looked down at me and folded his arms, suddenly stern. For the first time I saw the resemblance between him and Daeghun. "Lass, I couldn't help but notice that… well, that you and Bishop were gettin' a bit friendly last night. And I didn't like it, not one bit."

"'Friendly?'" I repeated, mystified. What did he…? Oh. _Oh._ I felt my lips twitching, and before I could help it I had started giggling uncontrollably. He'd thought that Bishop and I…? I shook my head, chuckling, and said, "Uncle D, that's… that's just… there's nothing for you to worry about. I was just sore, is all, and he was helping. He's my friend. We're not… we weren't…" I shook my head again, still laughing.

He was still frowning. "Lass, I know _you _didn't make anything of it, but… Look, I don't like seeing you so vulnerable around Bishop. Men don't always just have friendship on their minds. Men like Bishop _especially_."

I smiled up at the half-elf. I'd gotten a talk similar to this several years ago, from Daeghun, though it had been substantially more articulate and embarrassing. But he was just worried about me, I knew, and it was really quite sweet of him. I liked having an uncle.

"Duncan," I tried to sound reassuring, "There's nothing for you to worry about. Bishop and I are just friends." Actually, we were _barely_ friends. And a few more snappy insults from the guy would put a quick end to that. "I would never… um, think of him that way. Okay?" I peered up, trying once more not to laugh at the idea.

The big bartender scrutinized me for several long seconds. A deep furrow had appeared between his brows, adding to his frown. "Lass… Look, girl, I trust you. You know that. But Bishop…" he ran a hand through his hair again, obviously uncomfortable. "That man is dangerous, Brin. He wouldn't think twice about hurting you, believe me. Just… promise me you'll be careful around him, alright?" I opened my mouth and he quickly added, "Even if you aren't… that is, if you weren't… er…"

He was cherry-red by now, and I had to hide another smile. If this wasn't so amusing, I probably would've felt horribly embarrassed. "If it'll make you feel better, uncle, then I promise I'll be careful." I laid a hand on Duncan's arm, trying to sound reassuring.

He continued scrutinizing me, the blush fading a little. "I… suppose that'll do. So long as you're careful." He ruffled my hair affectionately. "I'd hate to see you get hurt, lass."

I looked up at him fondly- he sounded just like Casavir. "You don't need to worry about me, uncle D. Even though it's sweet when you do." On sudden impulse I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He blushed deeply again and muttered something unintelligible as I gathered up my package.

I re-entered the common room, shaking my head and chuckling still. Bishop and me… the idea was nothing short of absurd. I mean, the guy had been nice, but not _that_ nice. I loved my uncle, but sometimes he had the weirdest ideas…

* * *

"How do I let you talk me into these things?"

"Huh? What things?" Neeshka feigned innocence. "Brin, this is the only thing I've ever talked you into."

"Okay, fine. How did I let you talk me into _this_?"

"I love you, Cain!" a shrill scream from the front row interrupted us. Another young woman, sitting just behind me, reiterated the proclamation at the top of her lungs. I scowled at Neeshka.

She grinned sheepishly. "Well, Elanee made me promise to keep you out of trouble, and this seemed like a safe enough idea…" She turned towards Casavir, hoping for some support, but he looked every bit as miffed as I was.

I love music, don't get me wrong. There's nothing better than a nice, jolly tune, or a quiet melody, but when it's accompanied my a screaming horde of hormone-crazed girls- and more than one boy, I'd noticed- it tends to lose its appeal. The bard on the ground below us had only played two songs, and already I felt like my ears were bleeding.

"'Safe idea?'" I repeated incredulously. "Neesh, I'll be deaf within twenty minutes!" Hah, then she'd have to face the brunt of Elanee's wrath over my not staying safe. Of course, I wouldn't actually be able to _hear_ the tongue-lashing, but still…

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be like this, honest." She wrinkled her nose down at Cain, who was winking at the vocal girl behind me. "I mean, I knew the guy was famous, but this is sorta ridiculous."

"'Famous' doesn't even begin to describe Sir Lethellon!" Grobnar piped in from between Neesh and Shandra. Of the five of us, he seemed to be the only one enjoying himself. The gnome continued animatedly, "He is one of the most well-known, vastly talented, and widely adored bards of _the century_. I'm actually surprised there aren't more people here…"

"Heaven forbid," I heard Shandra mutter, and everyone save Grobnar nodded in agreement.

I settled back into my seat with a resigned sigh, looking down past the stands and on towards the huge, extravagant estates of the Blacklake district. Below the rows of seated onlookers, Cain Lethellon started another lively tune, and his lovestruck fan club quieted a bit in order to hear. It wasn't hard to see why he was so famous- the man was an exceptional musician, by my reckoning. And he was, in Neeshka's words, 'Easy on the eyes.'

Neeshka nudged me as the song, strummed out on a finely tuned lute, hushed the audience even more. "See? What'd I tell you? He's not half bad."

I nodded agreeably, honestly enjoying the melody. My friends seemed to appreciate it, as well: Shandra and Neesh were both nodding along, Casavir had relaxed back into his seat, and Grobnar… I grinned upon seeing the gnome. His small, ever-cheerful face had split into the biggest grin I'd ever seen, and his eyes were veritably shining with delight. That, in and of itself, made putting up with the screaming crowd worthwhile.

My thoughts started wandering as the song continued. Khelgar had been nearly catatonic with a hangover this morning, so bringing him along had been out of the question. Qara had scowled at me and turned away. Elanee had politely declined, saying that such festive music was often a strain on her sensitive ears. That had dissuaded me from inviting Sand, and the only person left had been… Bishop.

I'd only seen him once this morning, shortly after my conversation with Duncan. And… well, it's hard to invite someone to something when you're avoiding them at all cost. The second I'd seen him I'd ducked around a corner, blushing madly with embarrassment.

I shook my head, brushing the thought off. It wasn't that I was _embarrassed_, really. It was just that seeing Bishop so soon after that conversation had been… awkward. Awkward, but in a funny way. Hells, I was lucky I'd only blushed instead of giggling like a lunatic.

The thought brought a smile to my face, one that Casavir didn't miss. "My lady?" he asked, glancing down at me. I was sitting beside him, and from this angle I was acutely aware of how tall he was. The guy had at least six inches on me.

"Oh, I was just… thinking of something." I fidgeted a bit- somehow, I didn't think he would find what had happened last night funny. I found myself wondering vaguely if there was some way, any way, that I could get Cas and Bishop to be civil. I mean, Bishop wasn't exactly the self-serving jackass he'd started out as, and Casavir was a nice guy, so maybe… Oh, who was I kidding? They hated each other.

"I see." He turned towards me a bit as Cain finished his song, and the small but packed stands erupted in a cacophony of clapping and cheering. "A copper for you thoughts, then?"

I hesitated briefly. On the one hand, it was kind of a funny story. On the other hand, Cas would likely reaffirm my uncle's warnings. I bit my lower lip. Then again, if we didn't talk about _something_, then I'd have to listen to another five minutes of screaming women. And, hey, maybe he _would_ think it was funny.

"Well… It's sort of stupid, really, but…" After a moment I swiveled, turning to face the paladin beside me. "See, this morning Duncan… um, he sort of… misinterpreted something that happened last night."

"Oh?"

I was blushing again. Damn. "Yeah, well, during lunch he took me into the kitchen and…" Okay, maybe I shouldn't have started telling him this. But he was smiling, or nearly so, and that encouraged me to continue. I shrugged and grinned awkwardly. "He thought that Bishop and I were… uh, more than friends, I guess you could say. He gave me a whole speech about it." I shrugged again, feeling my blush deepen at the sudden lack of humor in Cas's eyes. Yep, I definitely should have kept my mouth shut. "It's… it's funny, you know, 'cause it's so ridiculous. Heh."

Call me crazy, but I could've sworn that his entire frame slackened for an instant. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"Anyways," I continued, "I was just thinking about how uncomfortable it was, getting the," I lowered my voice dramatically, "'Beware Of Men' talk from him." Casavir chuckled at that and I grinned, relieved.

"I suppose it must have been a bit awkward," he agreed. His expression became more serious after a moment. "But your uncle only has your best interests at heart, my lady."

"Oh, I know. I thought it was pretty sweet of him, even if it was unnecessary."

Cas's brow furrowed slightly as he scrutinized me. "Was it?"

I blinked up at him. Was he serious? "Um… yeah? I mean, I-" a burst of derisive laughter from the crowd around us interrupted me, and I glanced down to see what was so funny.

It seemed that a young man, no older than me, was having some sort of face off against Cain. And he was losing. Badly. The poor kid's face was flushed cherry red, and beads of sweat were veritably pouring down his temples. He played a few faltering notes on his lute, and the onlookers laughed again.

"And what do you call that song, hm?" Cain asked mockingly. "'Ode to an Angry Banshee Giving Birth?'"

"Oh y-yeah?" the young man shot back with a stutter. "Well, what did you call _yours_? 'Ode to an… um… s-something…"

Cain laughed in his face, and once again most of the crowd laughed with him. A few scattered people were eyeing the boy sympathetically.

"Poor kid," I heard Shandra say. Neeshka and I nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you run along, now, and spare us anymore of your playing." Cain gestured to the crowd, smirking. "These people didn't come here to listen to what I can only assume are your piteous attempts at music."

The youth reddened even more. "Sh-shut up! My mother… I mean, my, uh, _girlfriend_, is w-waiting for me! So I… I have to go." He practically sprinted away, ducking his head in shame.

"Wow." Neeska was frowning down at Cain. "He didn't exactly pull his punches."

"No kidding," I agreed, folding my arms. "What a jerk!"

I may have said that too loudly. Maybe. I got the feeling I did, because suddenly several people nearby, including Cain himself, were staring at me. I blushed.

"Oh, you've hurt me, love," the bard said sarcastically, smirking at me. "So, do you think you can do better?"

I squirmed uncomfortably, but Neeshka, bless her soul, immediately jumped to my defense. "She didn't say she could do better, she just said you're acting like an asshole." She scowled down at him, tail flicking back and forth.

Several of the previously screaming girls nearby gasped scandalously, but at Cain's response they instantly quieted. "Let your friend speak for herself, demon." Neeshka stiffened. "Oh, but wait… you're not even a full-blooded creature, are you? Just a miserable little _mutt_."

Casavir and Shandra both started to say something, but I beat them to it. I jumped to my feet, fists clenched, and snapped, "Hey, leave her alone! And you're just proving my point- you _are_ an asshole!"

Beside me, Neeshka was practically shaking with anger. "Is that so?" he scowled at me, obviously annoyed. "Well, I'm in the middle of a concert here, so go kiss a rust monster."

"You aren't 'in a concert,' you were just showing off by beating that kid!"

He shrugged, grinning roguishly. "It's not my fault the boy lost to me. I'm Cain Lethellon, after all."

I crossed my arms, scowling at him angrily. "Okay, so you proved you're better than a kid who's probably played… what, two times in his life? _Congratulations_."

"Well, if you think you can do better, you're welcome to try." He gestured for me to come down, grinning.

"I didn't say _I_ could do better. I just said that anyone with some _actual talent _coulddo better." I realized an instant later that I'd sort of insulted myself, but ignored it. I wasn't exactly a musical wonder, after all.

"You mean like me, Lady Brin?" Grobnar asked innocently from a foot or so away.

I glanced down at him. "Huh? Oh, well, yeah. I love your music." When he didn't sing along to it, of course.

"So your friend can play, then?" I froze- why, oh _why_, had I just said that? It wasn't hard to see where Cain was heading with this.

I opened my mouth to redirect the conversation, but Grobnar cut me off. "I certainly can, Sir Lethellon! You see, I'm a bard as well."

"Well, that's just wonderful for you. Why don't you come on down and play for us, then?"

I heard Shandra give a little groan as Grobnar leaped to his feet, ecstatic. "_Me_?! You want _me_ to play with _you_?!"

"Not _with_ me, you insipid little gnat, _against_ me. Come now. Your friend obviously thinks you're more talented than _the most famous bard of the decade_," he drawled haughtily, earning a few feminine squeals from the crowd.

Grobnar snatched up his pack, which was probably filled with instruments, as I hurriedly interjected, "Grobnar, you don't have to play against him. I mean, it…" my mind raced as I tried to think of something that would dissuade him from going down there. "He just wants to show off. I mean-"

"But, Lady Brin, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"I know, but-"

"What's wrong, love?" Cain drawled, sneering at me. A substantial part of me wanted to punch him in the face. "Surely you aren't scared he'll lose, are you? You _obviously_ think he has… what was it, 'actual talent'?"

"Of course he does!" I snapped, aware that I was just digging my own grave. Grobnar was a great musician, but there was no way he could beat Cain's wit or insults. "I just-"

"So what's the problem, then?" I fumbled for something to say, and the bard continued, "Come along now, gnome. We don't have all day."

Grobnar scampered down, obviously oblivious to the verbal battle he was about to engage in, as I sank back into my seat. Shandra groaned again and Cas laid a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over to see him looking at Cain, his expression unpleasant.

"Thanks."

I turned to looked at Neeshka, who was eyeing her feet. The tiefling's mouth was twisted downwards, and she looked upset. Not quite sure what to say, I just grasped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Grobnar reached Cain and pulled a lute from his pack, one that seemed shabby and humble next to the famous bards'. He beamed up at Lethellon, clearly delighted by the turn of events. "This is such an honor, Master Lethellon!"

"For you, maybe." Cain rolled his eyes towards the crowd, and several people tittered in amusement. I scowled. "Here are the rules then- I play a tune, you play it back. Very simple. I f you get it right, I have to play it again. If I succeed, it's a draw. If I should happen to fail, you win the draw. Don't get your hopes up," he added dryly.

"My, this sounds quite fun."

"…Riiight. After four rounds, the audience will announce me as the winner. Afterwards, you can ask your friend up there," he nodded towards me, "To help you change your trousers before anyone notices the wet spot."

"Hm?" Poor Grobnar. He didn't seem to realize that Cain wanted to rip him apart.

"Standard wager is that the loser gives up his lute. Now, my instrument is of such fine stock that taking the losers lute isn't exactly an upgrade, is it?" His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"I suppose not," the gnome agreed. "But it never hurts to have a few spare lutes, you know. That way, if one breaks, you have an extra!" Leave it to Grobnar to find the silver lining.

Cain blinked down at him for a few seconds, clearly nonplussed by the gnome's attitude. I felt a nervous smile touch my lips as I wondered if maybe he was mistaking Grobnar's cheerfulness for confidence. "…Oh yes. Good point," he said, as if indulging a child. "We _clearly_ have quite a talented fellow here today, ladies and gentlemen." The audience laughed again, to my consternation. "Anyways, I'm usually a good sport and let the competition keep his lute. After I've snapped it over his talent less head, of course." "Ah, but I'm getting a bit ahead of myself." He chuckled a bit and turned to face the audience, spreading his arms dramatically. "Ladies and gentlemen of Neverwinter! Are you ready?!" There was a wild roar of applause, and a few more cries of 'I love you, Cain!' and 'You're amazing!' Cain's mouth twisted into a haughty smirk as he turned to face Grobnar, fingers poised over his lute strings. "See how you like this one, gnome."

* * *

"I love you, Grobnar. I love you so darn much."

Grobnar colored bashfully. "Lady Brin, all I did was repeat what Sir Lethellon played."

"I know. And I love you for it."

Casavir, walking on the gnome's other side, chuckled lightly. Behind us, Neesh and Shandra were walking and laughing to themselves. And, further behind us, I could hear the distinct lack of shrill, fanatic screams. It seemed that Cain's popularity had taken a turn for the worst.

"It's kind of you to say so, I suppose. And I really must thank you for suggesting that I play with him." The gnome held up Cain's gleaming lute, which he had won after four rounds of his flawless playing and Cain's counterproductive insults. It turned out that the guy had a bit of a foul mouth on him, which hadn't gone over too well with the high class nobles who'd been watching. He still had a few diehard fans, but most of the crowd had decided that 'the little fellow,' as they'd labeled him, was the winner. Thank goodness Grobnar was cute.

"It's a shame they don't allow singing in competitions like that. I mean, just think of it!" he continued wistfully. "A vocal duet with Cain Lethellon!"

"Perhaps next time," Cas offered, his eyes twinkling. I shot him a smile.

"If only- oh!" The gnome gave a startled cry and I stiffened, wondering what was wrong. "It's Sir Pollo!"

"Who?" I asked, as he sprinted ahead. The gnome was heading for what looked like an artist's stand, I saw, where a flamboyantly dressed, short figure was painting something. I looked at Cas, shrugged, and headed after Grobnar.

As we approached, I could hear Grobnar's friend muttering, "Now, look up a bit, and give me just a hint of a pout." There was a young woman standing in front of the easel, and she obeyed. "Perfect! Hold that pose!"

"Grobnar, what-"

"Shh!" he said loudly. "You mustn't distract him, Lady Brin. Otherwise he'll lose his concentration, and the whole picture will be ruined!"

"But what's he doing? And why are you-"

"Please don't interrupt me, miss," the painter, who I could now see was a gnome, said strenuously. He was wearing vibrantly colored clothes, and a gigantic, feather-plumed hat that was at least twice the size of his head. "If I look away, I'll lose the moment, and," he glanced towards our little group and groaned. "There, you see? You've gone and distracted me."

"Sorry. I was just cur-"

He cut me off with a cry, and I jumped a bit. "By the Golden Hills, lady! Thou art a vision!" His eyes were fixated on Shandra, behind me, who blinked back at him.

"Who? Me?"

"Looks like you've got an admirer." Neeshka grinned. The tiefling's mood seemed to have improved once Grobnar had innocently, almost unintentionally, shown up Cain.

The fellow set his brush down and beamed up at her. "Yes! Your eyes, pale like the fall of water over rocks. Your naive smile, your generous mouth... Yes…" My eyebrows rose as he continued, "And that artless tumble of hair... so untended and yet so _real_! My lady, you're the very picture of pastoral beauty!"

Shandra, blushing crimson, mumbled a 'thank you' as I turned to Grobnar. "Who is this guy?"

"Lady Brin, this is my artist friend. I mentioned him, remember?"

I searched my brain, frowning. "Um…"

"His name is Pepin Pollo. He is a renowned artist of this city and, as you can see, specializes in capturing the beauty of this district."

"Oh," I said blankly.

Pepin, in front of us, was continuing, "My lady, I must take your likeness! I insist upon it, as a matter of honor. My future as an artist lies balanced in your shapely, ever-so-slightly-calloused hands."

I snickered and turned to Shandra, who by now was glowing scarlet. Neeshka, at her side, was shaking with laughter. The blonde woman eyed me sheepishly. "I don't whether to agree with him or attack him."

Casavir spoke up next. "What exactly is this for, if I may ask?"

"My grand project! 'Ladies of the Commons,' an artistic vision by Pepin Pollo." The little fellow swept off his feather-plumed hat and held one hand up dramatically, causing Neesh to double over amidst more giggles. "I seek beauty that is true and honest, at that pivotal moment, just before a lifetime of hardship crushes it away." He clenched his upraised hand into a fist and turned to Shandra as she and I stared at him. "My lady Shandra, never have I seen that critical moment reflected more perfectly than in you."

There was almost a full minute of silence, save for the sound of Neeshka's laughter. Finally Shandra said, "…Thank you?"

"'Ladies of the Commons?'" I repeated, trying not to laugh at Shandra's expression. "Isn't the Blacklake District a strange place to look for commoner women?"

Pepin's face fell a bit, and he started fiddling with his hat. "Well, I suppose so, yes. I started out in the Docks, but the locals made sport of me. The very sight of a gnome at work seemed to fill them with the urge to beat me senseless." Grobnar nodded sympathetically. "And while I lay half conscious in the street, they would draw moustaches on my paintings. Occasionally a goatee, as well." He sighed mournfully. After a moment his expression brightened, though, and he continued, "But this district has its charms as well. You, for instance, are a veritable jewel just waiting to be polished! Please, my lady, I absolutely insist upon creating a rendition of your beauty. Do not do so would be a crime against art itself!"

Before Shandra could answer, the young girl currently being painted stepped forwards with an angry huff. "Hey, what's the big idea? You're supposed to be painting _me_! You said I was…" her face scrunched up as in an effort to remember. "Um… 'the very model of womanly mediocrity.'"

"And indeed you are, my lady, indisputably so. But artistic priorities have shifted, and one must always obey one's instincts. Now shoo!" He waved his hands dismissively and she strutted away indignantly. Unperturbed, Pepin turned back to us. "Well, my lady? What do you say?"

I grinned back at Shandra. "I don't mind. Do you want to do this, Shandra?"

"Uh…"

"Of course she does!" Neeshka, who'd managed to control her hilarity, caught hold of Shandra's arm and dragged her forwards. The tiefling was grinning devilishly.

"Excellent!" the gnome cried as poor Shandra was situated in front of his easel. I swear I heard her mutter, 'I'm going to kill you' to Neeshka as the tiefling bounded back to my side. "Now, just turn your head to the side a bit… yes, very nice, and smile… wonderful!"

The woman blushed, but did as she was told. Grobnar moved to the artist's side to get a better view, clearly delighted by this turn of events.

"Now, widen those lovely eyes of yours just a bit. Yes, that's good. And pretend you're a pixie, would you? You're light, you're fluttery… oh, perfect! Now, hold that pose and don't move!"

Neeshka doubled over with laughter again as Shandra reddened and shot her a dark look.

I found myself grinning as I stepped forward to watch him work. He was, it seemed, mixing grey and blue together to get a color for the sky. The gnome's movements were slow and precise, and it looked like this might take a while.

Grobnar, beside me, started giving tips on coloring and such, and amidst his chatter I noticed a faint, almost inaudible sound coming from behind one of the nearby estates. I tilted my head to listen.

It sounded… sort of like someone crying. I frowned. "Do you guys hear that?"

They fell silent and listened, and after a moment Casavir nodded. "I do. It's coming from over there, is it not?"

"I think so."

Shandra frowned, turning her head to listen more closely. "I don't hear any-"

"_Don't move_!" the gnome screeched shrilly. Shandra froze, and Neesh started giggling again.

I chuckled a bit at the tiefling and started towards the sound, Casavir at my heels. "You guys can wait here- it's probably nothing," I said to her and Grobnar. I don't think he even heard, since he was so immersed in helping the artist.

Cas and I walked a short ways, and gradually the sound became more audible. It definitely sounded like someone sobbing- a child, perhaps- and as we turned a corner behind one of the large houses I saw a young girl, sitting hunched over on the ground.

She looked up as we approached, and I could see her face was red and tear-streaked, and her big brown eyes were puffy. I felt a pang of sympathy for her and approached, Cas by my side.

"Hi there," I said tentatively, kneeling in the dirt beside her. She buried her face back in her hands and continued bawling. I shot Cas a helpless glance. "Um… are you okay?"

She didn't answer, just kept on crying, and Casavir gently reached down to touch her shoulder. I could feel that peculiar, fuzzy warmth from his aura spreading into the air around us, and within just a few seconds the little girl had stopped crying. After a moment she lifted her face and looked up at the paladin, sniffling.

"Hello, little one," he said gently, smiling down at her. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "N-no, sir."

She sniffled again and hiccupped, and I reached out to rub her shoulder gently. "Why are you crying?"

The girl turned to me, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes again as she explained brokenly, "M-my sister… sh-she and s-some other g-girls w-w-went down into the… the c-crypt, a-and Raven s-said that i-if I f-followed them, she'd… sh-she'd…" She broke off and began wailing again.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," I said, trying to sound comforting. Cas reached down again and lightly touched her hair, and once more his aura seeped into the child. "Is Raven your sister?" I asked once she'd stopping crying.

"N-no. Raven's L-lisbet's friend." She wiping her runny nose. "Lisbet's m-my sister."

"Did this Raven girl threaten you?" Casavir asked, a stony note entering his voice.

The little girl nodded, hiccupping, and Cas and I exchanged frowns.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder again.

"I-I'm Kyli."

"Kyli? That's a beautiful name. I'm Brin, and this is my friend Casavir." She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and offered a tremulous smile.

"H-hello."

I smiled at her kindly. "Do you like magic, Kyli?"

The girl nodded wordlessly, wiping her nose again.

"Yeah? Well, look at this, then…" I lifted one hand and wiggled my fingers, sending multi-coloring little sparks of light shooting out towards the ground. This was the first spell I'd learned, and it had always awed the kids in West Harbor.

Kyli was no exception, it seemed. She gasped, and her eyes widened with wonder. I smiled and did it again, sending the harmless, fascinating colors spraying towards her. She gasped again and reached out to touch them, her tears forgotten.

Cas gave me a warm glance and I shrugged, glad that I'd at least managed to cheer her up a little.

"Why did your sister go into the crypt, Kyli?" he asked after a moment.

"They went down there with _boys_." She wrinkled her nose. "Even though my father _told her_ not to." Her face fell, and her lower lip trembled. "B-but Raven just yelled at me, and Lisbet t-told me to go home. Raven s-said she'd hit me if I told."

Cas and I frowned at each other again. "I don't like the sound of that," I said, rising. "Kyli, where is this… crypt?"

The child wiped her nose again as Cas helped her to her feet. "It's over there," she said, pointing to the north. "Th-the Bryce crypt. A-are you going to go get her?"

The paladin glanced at me. "I think we should, my lady. Those girls have both disobeyed their parents and threatened a child. And a _crypt_," he added tightly, "Is hardly a judicious place for them to be spending time in."

"I agree." I knelt before Kyli, coming eye-to-eye with her. "We'll go and get your sister for you, Kyli. Okay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "O-okay."

I rose and nodded towards the north. "Let's go."

It wasn't hard to find the Bryce crypt- the door was ajar, and even I could see the mass of footprints leading into it. Once Cas and I had reached the ancient stone door, I paused. "So… a bunch of teenage kids hanging out in a crypt. Gosh, I wonder what they're doing in there." I grinned and asked jokingly, "You sure you're up for this?"

"I think I can handle it, my lady. Can you?"

"Oh, I think my innocent soul will endure. C'mon, let's-"

I took a step forwards, but he caught hold of my elbow. I shot the paladin a questioning glance.

"I meant, my lady, that perhaps you should reconsider entering. Elanee was quite adamant about keeping you out of danger."

He looked rather concerned, like he thought I might somehow get hurt if I went in. I shrugged and placed my hand on the door. "I don't think we'll be in any danger, Cas. Not unless I trip and fall into a precipice, or something." The paladin didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue as I stepped into the dark opening. "It's just a bunch of kids, after all. What's the worst that could happen?"


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note- Okay, here it is! Thank you all for being patient with me, and sorry again for the long, long delay. The rewrite for many of the previous chapters will also be up, hopefully within the week. As always, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers, readers, and all those people who have added me to their story favorites/story alert/etc. lsts. Without all of you, I wouldn't have very much incentive to write :) That said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and feel free to leave a review if you have time. _

Chapter 20

"Okay, I'll be the first to admit it: this was a bad idea." I wiped some sweat from my brow and lifted one hand, raising up the small but brilliant bead of light that rested in my palm. Its bright white glow illuminated the hallway before us, revealing cobwebs and debris. I grimaced. This place gave me the creeps.

"I pointed that out not ten minutes ago, my lady," Casavir said from my side. He was glowing paladinly, the after-effect of having killed an entire group of shadows and ghouls. Thank goodness he'd brought a weapon along.

In fact, I really had to question the wisdom of our being here- I had no weapons, just a few spells, and Cas wasn't wearing any armor. I mean, who wore armor to a show in the Blacklake District? So between the two of us it was my magic, his sword, and a whole bunch of undead being controlled by cultist kids. Fate really had it out for me.

We continued warily down the hallway, my light held high, as I clarified, "No, Cas- you _said_ it. I'm _admitting_ it. There's a difference."

"A huge one," he said dryly.

"Oh, yes. Very huge." The hallway twisted abruptly, and we found ourselves in the entrance of a huge, dank room. I peered in, swallowing loudly when I saw the many coffins and sarcophaguses that lined the walls. "Eh. I really hate it down here."

"I would be concerned if you felt otherwise," Casavir answered. He stepped in beside me, sword out and gleaming.

I sighed and started walking tentatively through the room, picking my way through the debris piled around us. "This place sure is big. I thought tombs were supposed to be a little… well, smaller."

"The Bryce family is one of the oldest, and richest, in Neverwinter. Their deceased have always been afforded the highest honors." He glanced at the many coffins, and even a few caches, around us and noted wryly, "There is likely a veritable fortune in heirlooms and family jewels in this one room alone."

I whistled, glancing around, as he stepped over a unstable mound of loose stones. He turned and held out his hand then, offering to help me over, and I smiled to myself. Chivalry was still alive and kicking, it seemed. "Better not let Neeshka in here," I chuckled, taking his hand. "She'd have a field day."

His lips twitched. "Indeed." I got the feeling that Cas liked Neeshka more than he let on. At least, he didn't seem to reprimand her as often as I would've expected him, or any paladin, to.

"Thanks," I said once I was over the rubble pile. As luck would have it, though, I stepped on one of the many loose stones covering the floor, and my left foot slid ungracefully to the side. I grabbed Cas's hand again, tightly, and he managed to stop me from falling yet again. "Ouch." I blushed and he smiled a bit as I straightened. "Thanks."

"Of co-" a shrill scream from below interrupted the paladin. We looked at each other for a split second before simultaneously dashing towards the nearest doorway. He reached it before me and sprinted through, his aura flaring brightly around him, into a long hallway with a heavy metal door at its end.

Cas reached the door, yanked it open, and… we both stopped short. The door led into another room, this one smaller than the last, with lit braziers lining the walls. In the room's center stood a group of eight teens, all of them wearing similar black robes. They turned to face us as we entered, eyes widening briefly with surprise, and I warily stepped forwards. They looked as unfriendly as the mages who'd attacked us upstairs, and I got the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"Who are _you_?" one of them, a tall girl who looked a little older than me, asked. She stepped to the forefront of the little group and glared at me fiercely, dark eyes narrowed.

"Brin," I answered, frowning at the group. They all looked to be about my age, perhaps even younger, and I wondered what exactly was going on down here. "Who are _you_?"

The girl lifted her chin proudly, sneering down at me. "I'm Raven. And _you_," she spat, turning her glare on Casavir, who was practically incandescent by now, "Don't belong here. So get out."

"No," the paladin said stonily. "We are not leaving until whatever is below has been dealt with."

"What are you all doing down here, anyways?" I asked, glancing anxiously towards the far door. Lisbet was still nowhere to be found, and someone down below was in trouble. We didn't exactly have time to waste up here.

"That's none of your business!" Raven snapped, swiping some night-black out of her eyes. "Now get out- I'm not going to ask again."

"B-but Raven," a younger-looking girl, with thick blonde hair and a rather heavy figure, interjected timidly, "Maybe we should just… let them down, you know?" The Raven girl scowled at her fiercely. "I-I just think maybe… maybe Arval-"

"Shut the hells up, you stupid cow!" The older girl's face flushed pink with fury.

"'Arval?' Cas repeated, frowning heavily. "And just who is he?"

"It's none of you damn business!" Raven's fists clenched, and she produced a long, wicked-looking dagger from within her robe. The other cultists behind her followed suit.

The blonde girl squeaked and backed away. "R-Raven, what are you doing?! You can't seriously mean to-"

"I said to _shut up_, Savannah! What did you think this was all about, anyways?!"

I glanced at the frightened girl curiously. She certainly didn't look like a threat, or like she even wanted to be here.

"I-I don't know!" she wailed. "I j-just came here because you said… you said I would meet boys and-!" Her eyes, a striking shade of green, welled up with tears and she turned to Cas and me. "I didn't know about this, I swear!" she cried. "I didn't know what they were do-"

The girl, Raven, whirled on her friend. "Either shut your mouth or get the hells out of here, you pig! _Now!_"

"Put your weapon down," Casavir barked, sword bared and glowing. He took a step forward, looking almost unearthly amidst the dark room, and the teens all shifted uneasily. Raven whirled back to face him, knife raised, and hissed furiously.

"You, Savanna," I said firmly, looking her in the eye. She whimpered. "Get out of here." She gave a sob and, not needing to be told twice, fled past us and back down the hallway. I faced the cultists. "Anyone else who wants to leave, _leave_."

They glanced about, looking from us to Raven to the metal door behind them, but did not move. I grimaced.

"We are not leaving until your _master_," Cas spat the word at Raven, who bared her teeth in a snarl, "Has been destroyed. If you attack us, you will meet the same fate."

"You think we're afraid of _you_?" the girl sneered, eyes brightening with sudden fervor. "Fool! Even if we die, our master will bring us back!" I shivered at that, and at the look on her face. "He has promised that we will rise again, and live eternally within the glorious darkness!"

The teens behind her shifted again, looking at each other with varying expressions. After a moment I said slowly, "Alright. You heard your friend, kids; if you want to live forever as zombies in a crypt, then stay here. If not… leave."

She hissed at me again, knuckles clenching white over the dagger, as three more of her 'followers,' a girl and two boys, edged away from the group and past me and Cas. "Anyone else?" I asked quietly. No one moved.

"Fools!" Raven hissed again. "You don't stand a chance against us! Our master has blessed us, has given us powers- you don't have a prayer!" She raised both hands fluidly, crying something in a guttural, harsh language, and everyone sprang into motion.

I didn't want to watch. I don't think Casavir did, either, but it wasn't as though either of us could help it. He moved forwards, sword flaring, and within seconds its white glow was tinted with dark red.

I helped as best I could, sending magical arrows and tongues of flame spurting at the teens, none of whom had weapons other than their odd-looking knives and magic. It took barely a minute to bring them down.

Raven's spell finished just as the last cultist fell, and she leaped at Casavir with a feral shriek. I raised my hands, but my vision was abruptly blocked by something thick and black that appeared in front of me, out of thin air.

I scrambled back, recognizing the shade for what is was, and resumed casting. The creature darted towards me as I sent a spray of acid at it, then another, stumbling backwards all the while. It grew closer, reaching out with smoky, wisp-like fingers, and I felt an icy chill in the air around me, and…

It shrieked suddenly, and the familiar, holy glow of Cas's sword sliced through its middle. The thing howled, twisted grotesquely, and seemed to simply dissipate into the air. Casavir was left standing before me, spattered with blood and breathing hard.

"Are you hurt, my lady?" he asked, just as I opened my mouth to ask the same thing.

I shook my head. "No. You?"

He shook his head. I glanced around at the carnage, feeling my stomach twist up into a knot. Sometimes adventuring wasn't very fun.

"Keep going?" I asked, already knowing his answer. I fixed my gaze on the heavy metal door.

He nodded.

* * *

I was spilling my guts.

Literally.

Casavir and the girl, Lisbet, remained silent as I bent over and, shielded by a coffin, vomited once more on the cold stone floor.

"My lady-"

"Not yet!" I croaked, wiping some sweat from my brow. The last of the cultists had been taken care of, but one of the ghouls had snuck up on me. He hadn't done much damage, but the after-effect of being practically hugged by a brain-eating ghoul is… unpleasant.

I wasn't even hurt, really, just sort of… sick. Casavir was being patient about it, bless him, and aside from Lisbet's occasional sobs, I was free to heave in peace.

I clutched the side of the coffin and, after completely emptying my stomach, stood unsteadily. Cas was at my side in an instant, a spell on his lips, and within seconds I was fine again.

I thanked him hoarsely and we both turned to the crying girl. Arval had been her lover, apparently, and she was now kneeling beside his corpse and crying.

"Lisbet?" I called softly, approaching her. "Lisbet, are you alight? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head rapidly. "I-I'm fine. I-I just… j-just…" she bowed her head and began weeping again.

I frowned, and saw Casavir do the same. I supposed I could understand her feelings, but… well, the guy she loved had just tried to kill us.

We gave her a moment, after which she collected herself and stood, albeit shakily. "F-forgive me." Lisbet bowed her head. "I knew… I knew what he was, but I… I just thought that if I could change him… and if he really… really loved me… then…" she covered her mouth sobbed again.

"Hey, it's okay." I said awkwardly. "Everyone makes mistakes." I saw Cas eyeing me approvingly.

"Th-thank you. I… I suppose I should go…"

"Your sister is waiting for you outside."

Her eyes widened and fastened on the paladin. "Kyli? Sh-she knew about this?" A look of horror spread over her lovely features.

"No, no," I said quickly, "She only knew that you'd come down here. She was just worried about you, is all."

"Oh…" she nodded, lower lip trembling. "Thank you, again. I know… I'm so sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Th-thank you," she whispered again. She took one last look at her lover and, taking hold of the room's only torch, walked quietly through the door.

"You were very kind to her," Casavir said softly, once she was gone.

I shrugged. "We all make mistakes."

"Indeed we do." He glanced around the room with a sigh, his expression troubled. "It is truly a pity that so many young people suffered because of this cult. They threw their lives away…"

"Not all of them," I argued meekly, looking towards the exit.

Casavir nodded once.

"I think… I think we should look around before we leave. And we should probably report all this to someone." I grimaced at the surroundings: the room consisted of a single, lit brazier, a door that led into a side room, a ritual circle drawn in something dark, a pedestal, several sarcophaguses and coffins, and the bodies of Arval and two of his older followers. I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering.

"My lady?"

"Hm?"

"I would like to check on your wounds, if you do not object." He was eyeing me with concern. "They may have reopened during one of these battles, or could be in danger of doing so."

I didn't complain, though I felt fine, if a little… um, empty. I seated myself on a nearby slab of stone and flushed a little, embarrassed that he had seen, or at least heard, me throw up.

He approached, pulling his gloves off, as I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up to reveal the line across my abdomen. He knelt to examine it, pressing and kneading the skin gently. "Does this hurt at all?" he asked gently, running his thumb along the mostly-healed gash. I shook my head.

He pulled his hand away and I smoothed my shirt down. "I need to check your leg, as well."

I shifted to one side, offering him a better view of my thigh, and hoped he wouldn't want to see that scar as well. It's hard to show someone your thigh, you know, when you're wearing _pants_.

He seemed satisfied to just feel it through the cloth, thankfully, and I sat quietly through the examination. Watching him, I vaguely remembered what Elanee had said about how both she and the paladin had been healing me, and about how I'd woken up without any clothes on. I flushed and looked away.

"Is it still sore?"

"Uh, no."

"Good," he murmured, and pressed his fingers gently against where the scar was. "And this? Does this hurt?"

"No. Feels fine."

He pulled away, satisfied, and pulled his heavy gloves back on. I swallowed and stood up, hoping my blush had faded a bit by now. "So will I live?"

"We can only hope." His demeanor changed for a moment, and he looked down at me sternly. "But, my lady, if either of those wounds starts to bother you, be it even slightly, I want you to tell me at once. They were both life-threatening, and if they reopen-"

"Elanee will kill you," I finished gravely.

His expression lightened a bit and I smiled. "That is one consequence, yes."

"Don't worry about me, Cas. The wounds are fine- I haven't even noticed them since last night." He raised one black eyebrow and I amended, "But, yes, I'll tell you if they start to hurt. Promise."

"Very well."

I raised my bead of light a bit, spreading its glow onto his face, and frowned. "Hey, are _you_ okay? You look sick."

I stepped forward, but he lifted one hand to stop me. "It is nothing, my lady. A mere… side effect of being amidst the undead."

"Oh. Like, it's a paladin thing?"

"Indeed. My aura repels them, but their presence has its own effect on me."

"Will you be alright?"

He waved his hand dismissively, and I relaxed a bit. "It's nothing to be concerned about, truly. It is merely a discomfort."

I watched him for a moment, brow furrowed, before turning away. "Well, if you say so…" I took another glance around the room, grimacing at it. Our surroundings were bad enough, and the dull orange glow from Arval's brazier was casting nightmarish shadows onto everything. Every rock, coffin, cobweb, and corner seemed malicious. "Let's take a quick look around, and get out of here as soon as possible."

"Agreed." We both moved towards the room's center, within its drawn circle, and started picking delicately through the cultists' remains.

A few minutes of near-silence later, I started to feel claustrophobic within the dark, dank room. The feeling pressed on and, after another minute or so, I said quietly, "It's hard to believe this sort of thing happens here."

He was kneeling a few feet away, by another heavily robed body. "My lady?"

"I mean, that it happens in the city. Neverwinter always seemed so… safe, I guess. With all the guards and greycloaks, its hard to imagine that this kind of thing goes on."

"All cities contain their evils," he said quietly.

"I guess so." We continued in silence and, hardly able to bear it, I tried lamely, "So, uh, have you ever been part of a cult like this?"

"I do not count demonic sacrifices among my hobbies, my lady."

I snorted. "Really? 'Cause you seem like the type of guy who'd enjoy them." He smiled faintly, appreciative of the levity, and I felt my discomfort begin to edge away. "Plus, y'know, those creepy black robes would look great on you. They'd match your hair."

He chuckled lightly, rising from the floor and dusting his trousers off. "But clash with my character, I would hope." I smiled widely. "I'm just going to search the side room, my lady, and then we can leave. I for one can hardly wait to be out of this foul place."

"Hear, hear," I agreed as he trudged to the side room. The paladin managed to force it open, after a bit of shoving and grunting, and as he disappeared within the blackness I wrapped my arms around myself again and took another look around.

Aside from the bodies, there wasn't much of interest. The coffins were, for the most part, tightly sealed, and the ritual circle wasn't exactly something I wanted to take a closer look at.

The pedestal, though… I held my little bead of light up and moved closer. Atop it was some sort of arcane tome, with an inscription written in runes that I didn't recognize. Probably Abyssal, or some freaky language like that. After a thorough inspection, I lifted the surprisingly heavy book and tucked it under one arm. I wasn't about to start reading the thing, but Sand would probably be interested in it. And it would be a nice thank-you after all the help he'd given me.

I'd just hefted the tome when something nudged lightly against my foot, and I glanced downwards. There was a hairy, fist-sized brown spider on my boot. Go figure. I shrieked at the top of my lungs and leaped high into the air, dropping my light and landing on a conveniently overturned sarcophagus. Cas appeared instantly, weapon out and gleaming, and I clutched the book tightly to my chest.

"My lady?" he asked, looking puzzled as to why I'd screamed. "What is it?"

"Uh… I…" I swallowed, feeling myself flush. I cleared my throat after a moment and straightened. "Th-that… that was… a test. To… er, test your reaction time." The paladin blinked up at me, sheathing his sword. I flicked my eyes from side to side, surreptitiously checking to see where the spider had scuttled off to.

"A… test?" he repeated dubiously.

"Yes." I cleared my throat again. "And… you passed! Good job, Cas!" I laughed nervously as he, with a final glance in my direction, disappeared back into the little room. I instantly started peering into the shadows, trying to spot the little devil. I wasn't coming down until he'd been thoroughly fireballed.

A minute or so of fruitless searching later, I heard a faint scratching noise from the hallway. I whirled to face the door, calling a spell to mind, as it was nudged open. Instead of a ghoul, however, I was met by the sight of a pair of liquid gold eyes. Karnwyr wagged his tail in greeting and trotted over as I smiled in relief.

Bishop, presumably, appeared just a moment later. The ranger entered the room, glancing around curiously, as I knelt to scratch Karnwyr's ears. "What happened here?" he asked, stopping a few feet away.

I focused on the wolf, not allowing myself to look up at Bishop. If I did, I'd remember Duncan's talk, and I'd get all embarrassed and giggly again, and… I snickered, despite myself. Damn. "U-um," I stammered, trying not to smile. I could practically _feel_ his eyes on me. It was unnerving. Before I could stop myself, I started rambling. "Well, it's sort of a long story, see, 'cause there was this bard, and he was a jerk, but Grobnar kicked his butt so it's okay. And then we ran into a painter, who was a gnome, and he draw a picture of Shandra, but we had to leave because a little girl was crying." I glanced up at him and, flushing, continued to babble. "A-and we followed her sister, and found all these kids making out, but they were actually part of a cult, so we had to come down here and save Lisbet. And… and… that's all." I shut my traitorous mouth and ground my teeth together, feeling my face heat up again.

Bishop looked at me for a long, long minute. Finally he asked, "The gnome got into a fight?"

"What?" I blinked at him. "No. Don't be ridiculous."

He continued staring at me and, after another moment of silence, asked cautiously, "Ladyship, are you feeling alright?"

I could feel my blush spreading hotly down my neck. Thankfully, however, Casavir stepped back out of the side room before I had a chance to answer. He paused in the doorway, frowning at Bishop, as I leaped to my feet and turned towards him. "Cas, you're back! Look who showed up!"

"Why are you yelling?" Bishop asked, frowning at me. He looked… hm, either worried or annoyed, I couldn't tell which. "And why are you standing on a coffin?"

I glanced down at the sarcophagus beneath my feet and, not trusting myself to continue talking, just shrugged.

"Are you feeling well, my lady?" Casavir asked, approaching. There was a worried little crease between his brows. "You look a bit flushed."

I licked my dry lips, not looking at Bishop. As long as I didn't look at him, and didn't think about what Duncan had said, I would be okay. No weird, nervous giggling, no awkwardness… I straightened, trying to regain my composure. "I'm fine." I cleared my throat loudly and lifted my chin, willing my blush to fade. "I just… felt a little lightheaded, is all. But I'm okay."

"It's probably the air down here," Bishop supplied, though he didn't look convinced. Neither did Cas. Damn paladins and their lie-detecting powers.

"P-probably. Um, what are you doing down here?"

The ranger sniffed, glancing around. "I got bored, and figured I might as well hunt you down. Your tracks weren't hard to follow."

"Oh." I licked my lips, trying to think of something else to say.

"My lady," Casavir had perfect timing, he really did, "I found this in a desk. I believe it belonged to Arval- it seems to be a detailed recording of his activities here in the city, and of his… ah, more complex rituals. I would like to deliver it to Lord Nasher, if you have no objections." He was holding a small, leather-bound journal.

"No, of course not," I answered, glad for the distraction. I held out one hand. "May I?"

He handed the journal over and I started flipping through it, grimacing at the various words and phrases my eyes happened to land upon. It seemed that Arval enjoyed sacrificing people. I slammed the book shut upon reaching a page with a rather… detailed… drawing of one of his rituals. "Psycho," I muttered, sliding it and the tome under my left arm.

"So there was a cult down here?" Bishop asked, kneeling to examine the ritual circle on the floor.

"Yes," I answered. I was almost glad for the seriousness of our surroundings- thinking about the cult made what had happened this morning seem significantly less funny. Though it wasn't as bad as it could have been, thankfully, since Lisbet and a few other kids had managed to leave. "Oh, Bishop?"

"Yeah?" he was stooped over one of the sarcophaguses, one hand delved into the opening beneath its lid. Probably looking for loot.

"Did you run into a girl on your way down? Or when you came in? She was about my age, with-"

"The blonde? Yeah, I saw her on my way in." He pulled his hand out of the dark opening. There was a dust-covered, jeweled necklace clenched in his fist. "Jackpot."

"Bishop…" I started, noticing Cas's frown.

"Put that back, ranger," he said sternly.

Bishop pocketed the necklace ad reached back in, barely sparing the paladin a glance. "No."

"We are not grave robbers, Bishop. And you are not leaving here with that necklace."

"Oh really?" The smaller man didn't even pause in his looting- he pulled his gloved hand out from beneath the lid again, this time with a silver bracelet dangling from his fingers. "And who's gonna stop me, paladin?" He nudged the sarcophagus's base with one boot, drawing my gaze to the ground. "Besides, it's not like whoever's in here'll be needing these jewels any time soon. So why not- _shit!_"

He leaped aside as my lightening bolt crackled into the ground near his feet. Casavir turned to me, obviously surprised, as I shouted, "Aw, man! I missed!"

"My lady-"

"What the hell, ladyship?!" Bishop snarled. He gave me a ferocious glare as I lowered my still-glowing hands, abashed.

"I-I wasn't aiming at _you_!" I said quickly. "There was a spider near your foot, and I was just trying to hit it!" He scowled. "I swear! That's why I'm up here!"

"You've been up there for ten minutes!" he snapped, stalking over. He looked mad. Which was understandable, I supposed, since he probably thought I'd just tried to murder him.

"Yeah, but because of the spider! It crawled onto my boot earlier, so I-"

"Was _that_ why you screamed?" Casavir asked, looking up at me bemusedly. He chuckled and shook his head. "You should have just told me, my lady. I would have gladly gotten rid of it for you."

I examined my feet and mumbled a thank-you as Bishop stopped in front of me, fists clenched. "You were trying to kill a _bug_?" he growled.

"Technically, they're arachnids." His yellowish eyes narrowed and I tried cutely, "Um… you know, it's actually kinda funny, if you think about it. I mean, I almost hit you with a… heh…" I chuckled nervously, fidgeting.

"Just watch where you're aiming, next time." He glanced at Casavir, then back up at me. I kind of liked being up on the sarcophagus- I was currently taller than both of them. "If you two are done here, then lets get going. I've had enough of crypts for one day."

"I agree," Cas rumbled, all traces of his earlier amusement gone. He leveled his gaze at Bishop, frowning. "But we are not leaving until you've replaced those jewels."

Bishop rolled his eyes upwards briefly, as if trying to be patient. "Paladin, I got them off a _corpse_. Trust me, she's not gonna miss them."

"Nevertheless, they are hers."

"Bishop, please just put them back," I interceded pleadingly. I _hated_ it when they argued. Both men spared me a glance. "Arval had some gold on him. You can have that."

"You needn't offer him your own-"

"Don't worry about it, ladyship," the ranger interrupted. I watched, surprised at the lack of an argument, as he pulled out the jewelry and headed back towards the open coffin. Casavir, beside me, straightened and lifted his chin a bit, also watching as Bishop dropped the glittering necklace and bracelet into the opening. The ranger glanced back up at me and shrugged, looking surprisingly un-annoyed. "They're only jewels. And I've gotten plenty rich, hanging out with you."

I smiled at him as he came back over, grateful. I had a sneaking suspicion that he'd done that just to spare me the headache. "Thank you."

"Besides," he added, smirking, "You're still paying for all my drinks, right?"

"Actually, I think you can afford to pay for them yourself. I mean, you _have_ gotten rich just from hanging out with me." I smiled sweetly.

Bishop mock-scowled, but before he could reply Casavir said, "My lady, I would greatly appreciate it if we could leave. Even with its inhabitants destroyed, this room is still… uncomfortable."

He did look pretty peaked, I noticed. Sort of like a foul smell was making him nauseous. I nodded. "Yeah, sure. I've had enough of this place, too." That had been true for… at least half an hour. I turned around, still balanced on the sarcophagus lid, and began scanning the room. Where had I put my…? Hm. Darn.

"Um, guys?"

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Cas asked politely. Bishop grunted.

"Maybe." He waited patiently for an explanation, and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Um, I _may_ have dropped my light earlier, and it _may_ have… er, run out."

He frowned slowly.

"And, um, I _may_ not have another one. So, uh, unless Bishop brought a torch with him and was really, _really_ good at hiding it, then-"

"Did you?"

The ranger frowned, too. "Does it _look_ like I did, paladin?"

"Well, like I said," I interjected meekly, "You could have just…" I trailed off, trying to avoid another of his scowls.

"No torches," Cas said quietly to himself, looking gravely at the walls.

"Don't you have a light, paladin?"

"He ran out on the way down," I murmured. My gaze landed on the brazier near Arval's body. "The brazier… is there any way we could carry it, or maybe…?"

"Doubtful. It looks to be bolted down," Cas answered, brow furrowed in thought. He glanced towards Bishop. "You came all the way down without a torch? What did you use to light the way?"

"Nothing." He sniffed and, at my questioning look, elaborated with a smirk, "I'm good in the dark, ladyship."

Was that some sort of… eh, I had more important things to worry about. And to enjoy, since our semi-serious little problem had apparently created a brief and unstable, but nonetheless welcome, truce between my two companions. I smiled to myself, despite the situation.

We stood in relative silence, the only sound coming from the brazier's crackling flames, until I suggested, "You know, we _could _just make a wild dash for the exit."

"Good plan," Bishop snipped, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What, you have a better one?"

He met my gaze archly. "Yeah, ladyship, I do." He turned to Cas, sneering, and said, "Why don't _you _go find a torch while we wait here? You should be able to see well enough, after all." I wasn't quite sure how he'd made the fact that Casavir was glowing, which I thought was awesome, insulting, but he did.

The paladin frowned as we both considered the idea. I did understand Bishop's reasoning- Cas, with his own paladinly light, would probably be able to pick a path back up- but I didn't necessarily like the idea of sending his up on his own. We _were_ in a crypt that had been crawling with undead and cultists not twenty minutes ago, after all.

But, on the other hand… we didn't really have a better option. And he would probably be safer on his own, without having to watch out for us in the dark.

Cas was still frowning. "Why don't _you_ head back up, ranger? You found your way down easily enough, after all."

Hm. It looked like their little truce was over. "Yeah, but _I_ wasn't stupid enough to walk into a crypt without bringing a torch along. So _you_ can drag your brainless hide through this place 'til you've found one, while _we _wait here." Yep, definitely over.

Cas's fists clenched. "If you think I will leave you alone down here with-"

"You know, I used to come to tombs like this and make out with boys, too," I interjected without thinking. I didn't like where this conversation was headed.

It worked, oddly enough. Cas blinked up at me, surprise and concern registering in his expression. "You… what?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm joking, Cas. You two need to relax." They were looking at me oddly, but, hey, at least they'd stopped arguing. "And, in all honesty, I think Bishop's idea is for the best." I looked the paladin in the eye, trying to sound reassuring. "We'll be fine until you come back. Okay?"

He glanced from me to Bishop, who was smirking, then back to me, and blew out a long, resigned sigh. "If… if you're certain, my lady." He drew his sword and took a step towards the exit, pausing only once to look back at me oddly.

"It was a joke!"

He raised both eyebrows and turned to leave, and I could've sworn that I saw a little flicker of amusement dance through his eyes.

A minute or so after he was gone I sighed and sat down, making myself as comfortable as possible on the sarcophagus. Karnwyr settled near its base and Bishop followed suit, facing me and smirking again.

"What?"

"So were you?"

"Was I what?"

His eyes were gold in the firelight. "Joking."

"What?" I rolled my eyes again, near exasperation. Sheesh, you'd think they'd have thought it was at least a _little_ bit funny. "_No. _I was just… I only said that to… er, redirect the conversation, you know?"

His lips curled up wryly. "If you say so, ladyship."

"I'm serious! Hells, Bishop, I don't… um, have rendezvous in crypts, or anything like that." I snorted, grinning a little. "I mean, I've only ever kissed one guy, and it was _not_ in an underground tomb."

"One guy?" His eyebrows rose. "Wow. You wild animal, you."

I blushed. "Hey, shut up!" He laughed, and I smiled, too. I couldn't help but notice that his laugh was rather nice, when he wasn't being an ass. Sort of husky, in a pleasant way. "I-it was back in West Harbor, when I was little." He inclined his head with interest and, grinning at the memory, I continued, "My friend Bevil and I wound up all alone in his family's barn, and we just sort of… got curious, I guess. We hid inside the mule's stall and kissed for… oh, about two seconds."

"And…?"

"And it was _wild_." He laughed again. "I was about seven, I think, and I thought boys were icky." I leaned back on my palms and smiled to myself, remembering for a moment how… simple… life had been.

"So our virtuous leader's still a maiden, then." I blushed and shifted, not quite looking at him. This wasn't exactly a topic I wanted to broach. He snorted. "Not exactly a huge surprise, if you ask me."

I froze for an instant. "Ex…cuse me?" I flicked my gaze towards him unhappily, trying to ignore his smirk. Just what exactly was _that _supposed to mean?

"Well, ladyship…" Here it came. The next words out of his mouth would be what I'd been expecting, and dreading, ever since he'd started being nice. He was about to insult me, I knew, and it was going to put a serious damper on the beginning of our friendship. The thoughtless- "No offense, but I can't exactly picture a sweet little thing like you getting it on with a bunch of farmers."

I blinked twice. Bishop shrugged nonchalantly, eyeing me. "You seem a little too… refined… for something like that."

Hm. Okay. I… didn't quite know how to respond to that. I opened my mouth and closed it, swallowing uncertainly, and finally settled on just smiling at him. He didn't seem to notice, instead focusing his attention on Karnwyr.

I licked my lips as I watched him ruffle the top of the wolf's head, not sure what to make of what had just happened. It wasn't as though he'd insulted me, like I'd expected, but… well, I just didn't know how to take the 'compliment.'

_Like I'd expected_… I grimaced, feeling a stab of guilt at how presumptuously I'd been _expecting_ an insult from him. Bishop had been really nice, the past few days, and I hadn't even given him the benefit of the doubt. Hells, if anyone was putting a damper on... well, on what I supposed was the start of a friendship, as odd as it seemed, then it was me. I winced a little and glanced back down at the ranger, hoping I hadn't seemed angry or offended.

"So how'd you sleep last night?"

I blinked, taken aback, before noticing the renewed smirk. I snorted. "I slept just fine, thank you."

"…Fine? That's it?"

I bit down on my lower lip, trying not to smile. "Okay, I slept wonderfully."

Bishop's grin widened- he looked damn pleased with himself. "Oh, good. I'm _so _glad I could help you, ladyship."

"Are you looking for a thank-you?" I arched one eyebrow, playing along.

"Me?" He looked surprised, feigning modesty. "Why, of course not. It's not like I _need_ anything in return for a good deed."

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes again. "Okay, Bishop- thank you very much for rubbing my back last night. It was very nice."

"Well-"

"I'm not done yet." I held up one finger, grinning, and continued, "It was the most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me. It made me feel special, and also warm and fuzzy inside. I can never thank you enough, and I fully intend to see that you are given an award for your act of kindness." I smirked at the man. "How's that for a thank-you?"

He chuckled. "Oh, very nice. I just might be inclined to some more nice things for you, if you'll keep thanking me like that." The ranger winked suggestively, and I snickered.

"Sure, but only when you don't have an ulterior motive. As in, you know, extorting long-winded thanks from your friends." Which, now that I considered it, was a weird ulterior motive.

"Touche, ladyship."

He'd stopped petting Karnwyr, I noticed, and, more than up to the task, I slid onto the floor and started stroking the wolf's thick, grey fur. He rolled his eyes up towards me, let his tongue slide out of his mouth, and gave a contented huff. I giggled.

"What a sweetie you are, Karnwyr! Oh yes, you're so sweet!" Bishop snorted, and I shot him another grin. "Yes you are, yes you are!"

"He's not a lapdog, ladyship."

"Yeah, the gigantic fangs sorta gave it away. Speaking of which, if something _does_ burst in here and try to eat us, you two are gonna be on your own."

He studied me curiously.

I shrugged. "I'm pretty much out of spells. And, uh," I reddened again and ran a hand through my hair, "I didn't exactly bring a weapon along. Heh. Come to think of it, I guess it's pretty lucky you two showed up." I cradled Karnwyr's face affectionately, cooing. "Isn't it, sweetie? Isn't it?"

The wolf rolled over onto his back, giving me access to his belly, and I obliged happily. "Who's a good puppy? You are, yes, _you_ are!"

I continued for a minute, then turned back towards Bishop, smiling. My expression fell when I saw his. He was looking at me… strangely. Like an animal looked at its next meal. I blinked, taken aback, but in the span of an instant the look was gone, as if it had never existed, and he was watching me casually. I blinked again, shaking my head and refocusing on Karnwyr. The shadows and firelight were playing tricks on me again.

Karnwyr rolled onto his stomach suddenly, growling. "What is it?" I whispered, tensing and tilting my head towards Bishop again.

"Paladin," he answered simply, eyeing me without expression. I relaxed again and glanced around the room, grimacing at how nightmarish the firelight made everything.

Casavir became visible, then, down the corridor. Or, rather, an orange and white glow became visible- his aura hadn't quite faded yet, it seemed.

He entered the room a moment later, holding a lit torch in one hand and his sword in the other. I rose, smiling in welcome, and he immediately looked me up and down attentively.

"You made it!" I said happily, stepping forwards. Bishop and Karnwyr both rose quietly, the wolf no longer growling.

"Indeed. There was no danger." He glanced at the ranger, then back at me. "You are well?"

"Yep." Silly paladin. Although I guessed it was sort of his job to be protective, in a way. "And…" I took the torch from him eagerly, then stepped back to pick Arval's books up from the ground, "I'm ready to get out of this place."

I headed into the hallways without another thought, the torch held high. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't being followed, and with a sigh I turned around.

Uh-huh, just as I suspected. They seemed to be having a staredown. Which, considering the circumstances, was more than a little ridiculous. I shook my head at the unending conflict and continued on, calling over my shoulder, "I'm leaving, and I'm taking the torch with me!"

It took a few seconds, but I eventually heard the shuffle of feet as all three of them turned to follow me. It wasn't exactly a cause for celebration, though- despite my occasional and awkward remarks, our trip back up was filled with stony, unrelenting silence.


End file.
